That Cliché Love Story
by FashionLovah
Summary: (WARNING: The title is actually really deceiving because this fanfiction is not really that cliché.) It was simple, really. Just fake a relationship with Austin Moon so that he can get his ex jealous and she'll get her end of the deal. What Ally didn't expect was to go through a roller-coaster full of drama and phone threats; she did not sign up for that. Well, too late now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's FashionLovah with a new story for Austin & Ally. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 1: Meet Ally Dawson and Austin Moon**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

Hi, I'm Allison Marie Dawson, but my friends call me Ally. Not that I have any. Okay, you might be confused, so let me just skip my life story and tell you that I'm a loser, a nerd, a dork, I'm fugly (which apparently means 'fucking ugly), etc. That's what the popular people call me.

I don't have friends, but I talk to some people. Cassidy, for one. I wouldn't count her as a friend, well, at least I don't think we are. She's just someone I talk to in some classes, in the halls and at the mall. At least she doesn't bully me 'cause I'm a loser and she's popular.

Speaking of bullying, there are 5 constant bullies that do that everyday. There's Dallas Salvatore, who is my ex-crush, Trent Endreas, Gabriel Haydon, who's practically a barbie, Felicity Nee, and Austin Moon, my arch-enemy and Gabriel's boyfriend.

I'm not jealous of Gabriel, in fact, I hate her. I hate her even more for the fact that she's spending a month at my house because her parents are rich bastards that are going on a sailing cruise. Why does the world hate me? I mean, I have every single class with Austin, he pretty much bullies me all the time and he also happens to live next door to me.

_That Cliché Love Story 3 That Clichés Love Story_

I woke up this morning, feeling slightly sick. I probably should not have walked in the rain last night, oh well. I got off bed, checked that it was 7 o'clock, grabbed random clothes from my closet and walked into the bathroom.

I washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and dried it with my hairdryer. I put on the outfit, and saw that it was my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and my black and grey Beatles shirt. It was kind of cold today, or maybe it was just my sickness. I walked out, brushed all the knots out of my hair and kept it straight and down.

I put a pair of my black wedge boots on and tied the laces up. Considering I'm short, my Mum thinks it's a good idea for me to wear heels, but I argued about me not wanting to wear them for school, so she suggested wedges and they're my new found love.

Anyway, I put on light foundation, clear lip gloss and mascara. I don't like wearing too much make-up on, I mean, what's the point if it's for school? I mean, it's not a fashion show or anything. I curled my hair and checked myself in the mirror. **(Outfits all on my profile, I think)** Anyway, I grabbed my old black floral print backpack, put all my school stuff in there before running downstairs.

"Hey, Mum!" I said and grabbed my wrapped sandwich and a bottle of water before putting it in my bag.

I grabbed an apple and a piece of bacon before giving her a peck on the cheek. I grabbed my bike before putting my helmet on and riding to school, eating my bacon. I do this pretty much every day, unless Dad is dropping me off or I'm riding on my skateboard. As you can already see, I'm not like most girls. That sounds weird, okay, moving on.

I arrived at school and put my bike in the bike rack, where one bike was also. I walked up the steps of the school, ignoring the comments I got from the popular people. I got to my locker and put in my combination and put my stuff inside.

All of a sudden, someone slams my door shut, making me jump. I heard a chuckle, knowing it way too well. I turned and glared at the one and only, Austin Moon. He was wearing your typical bad boy outfits. White V-neck shirt with a pair of black jeans, slightly pulled down. He wore a pair of white and blue high-tops and a black leather jacket. His hair was only the slightly messy, making him look a bit hot.

"What do you want, Moon?"

He smirked, "Nothing. Heard Gabriel was living with you for a month, I feel sorry. For her."

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Moon?" I asked once again.

"Oh, you know. Stuff." He said, taking a step towards me. I took a step back, but of course, hit the locker with my back. I was scared, he was probably going to bully me and hit me. He hits me rarely, but the way he's acting, it seems like he's about to.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked, shakily.

"I need you to do me a favour." He whispered. I looked around, seeing some people stare.

What is it?" I turned back to face him. He put both of his hands on the locker at both sides of my head.

"Gabriel and I broke up, Dez and I made a bet and now I need you to be my fake girlfriend for a month, to get Gabriel jealous and bring her popularity down."

I rolled my eyes, "No thanks." I fake-grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay. I seriously need you to. I can even half the money, which is a thousand bucks."

My eyes widened. I looked down and thought about it.

I could use some money. I mean, my parents have been working shifts just to pay for food and the bill. I could help them out by doing this.

I looked up and nodded, "I'll do it. But on two conditions, you can't take this back and we have to act all couple-y. But not too couple-y, and you can't be a jerk or anything, and also, don't call me babe, understood? Oh, and no flirting with girls."

He smirked, "Oh, yeah. Anyway, bye. See you in class. By the way, that was more than two conditions." He said and kissed my cheek before walking away.

I blushed and my eyes slightly widened. _Did he just...? _

_Oh, yeah. _

I shook my head, before grabbing my books and making my way down the hall.

_This is going to be a long month, _I thought.

**After School**

The entire day, Austin has either helped me carry stuff, flirt/talk to me, sort of helped me with some test questions and he sat next to me at lunch. I'm not sure if I should be worried, glad or confused. Maybe all three?

Anyway, I was currently walking towards my locker when I looked and saw Austin waiting at my locker. I smiled and waved before thinking, _What am I thinking? _I looked around and saw Gabriel, her posse, Austin's friends and other people were nearby. Time for some acting.

I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey." I greeted him.

I knew people were watching, so I had to act like I could stand him. When really, in real life, if we weren't fake boyfriend-girlfriend dating, I'd probably hate him a lot and we'd be at each other's throats, throwing insults at each other.

"Hey." He said and pecked my cheek, putting his hands on either sides of my waist. I smiled, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"What? I couldn't come see my beautiful girlfriend at her locker, and possible walk her home?"

I rolled my eyes, blushing mentally at him calling me beautiful. "Sorry, but I was actually planning on riding home on my bike." I said and I pouted slightly. I don't know why though.

"Okay, how about tomorrow then?" He suggested.

I grinned, "Okay. If that's okay with you." I said playfully.

He rolled his eyes, "Anything for you."

"Aw, you've got to stop making me blush. I'll see you later, 'kay?" I said, grabbing my books out of my locker. I closed it and turned to him.

He smiled, "Sure." I pecked him goodbye on the cheek and he waved bye at me. I walked down the hall, feeling eyes on me. I walked down the stairs, got on my bike and rode home, knowing that people were watching.

* * *

><p>When I arrived home, I parked my bike in my garage before walking inside. My parents weren't home because of their shifts, they always end up coming home late at night. Maybe around 10, unless they're on their breaks, they come to our house and check that I'm here and safe.<p>

I walked up to my room, put my bag on my table and took out all the stuff. Suddenly, my phone beeps and I took it out. It was an unknown number and I pressed the view button before seeing that it was a text.

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown**

**Hey, Als. It's Austin. **

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

_To: Unknown/Austin_

_From: Ally D_

_How did you get my number? _

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown/Austin**

**Seriously? That's the first thing you text me? I feel loved. Oh, and couldn't you actually write my name instead of Unknown? :\**

_To: Unknown/Austin_

_From: Ally D_

_Oh, well sorry for wondering how you, my fake-boyfriend since today, has gotten my phone number! And, I'll change it later._

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown/Austin**

**Fine. I got it from some nerd, his name was Kevin. I think.**

_To: Unknown/Austin_

_From: Ally D_

_Wait, Kevin? How'd he get my number!?_

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown/Austin**

**I don't know. Who cares?**

_To: Unknown/Austin_

_From: Ally D_

_Oh, well, I don't know. Maybe my boyfriend!? Or, fake-boyfriend, in your case._

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown/Austin**

**Whatever. Anyway, since you live next door and my friends are here with me at my place, they want me to come to your place and hang out with you.**

_To: Unknown/Austin_

_From: Ally D_

_And this is my problem because...?_

**To: Ally D**

**From: Unknown/Austin**

**It's not. I'm coming to your place in a few minutes, so make yourself look hot. Oh, my friends are coming with me too, so not too hot.**

And that was the end of our text conversations. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a new pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom. I didn't bother showering, since I already did this morning and I'll be doing it at tonight anyway.

I got undressed out of my Beatles shirt and skinny jeans before putting on a pair of black shorts and a simple white V-neck. I took my boots off and left my feet bare-foot before hearing the bell ring.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, _Time for more acting._

"Coming!" I shout and run downstairs. I fix my hair slightly and open the door. "Austin, hey." I said and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

_Uh, hello, maybe a little too much?_

He seemed surprised but puts his hands around my waist, hugging me back. I pull away and saw his friends before turning back to him.

"You guys want to come in?"

"Sure." Trent said and walked in with Dallas and his friends. Austin and Dez were the only ones left standing at the front door with me.

"Your friends seem... nice." I said.

"Ally, I'm so sorry about them. They just suggested I come hang out with you and all of a sudden, they tag along." He explains, looking sorry.

I turned to the living room, seeing Trent and the boys talking, before turning back to Austin.

"It's okay." He gave me a small smile and turned to Dez.

"By the way, Ally, this is Dez. He's my best friend and also knows about.." He leans forward and whispers, "The bet."

I nod.

"Hi, I'm Ally, Austin's..." I turn to him and turn back to Dez. "Girlfriend."

"Cool, I'm Dez, Austin's best friend since forever." Dez said and we shook hands.

They walked in and I closed the door before walking with them to the living room. There was only two seats left, both were one-seaters. Austin sat on the one closest to the window near the TV and Dez sat on the opposite us.

I decided to sit on the Austin's arm rest of the seat, since he wasn't using it.

"So, Ally.." I turn to Elliot, one of the nicer ones of the group. "How long have you and Austin dated?"

My eyes mentally go wide and I turn to Austin. I could see alarm in his eyes but he didn't show it. He looked at me and back at Elliot.

"About a week." He answered.

Elliot nodded and smiled, "You guys make a pretty cute couple." I blushed and moved a strand of hair behind my ears.

"So, have you guys... you know, had 'it'?" Dallas asked. My eyes widened and I was blushing like crazy. I looked at Austin and he looked at me.

"Nope." I smiled awkwardly and Austin nodded, agreeing.

"But, knowing Austin Moon, I would've thought you guys had done it. He's not the type to wait." Trent said.

"Well then I guess Ally must be special to Austin. I'm guessing you guys are in a sort of serious relationship?" Dez saved us.

I nodded and Trent narrowed his eyes at Austin and I.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?" Austin asked.

"Prove that you guys are in a relationship, kiss on the lips or something." Trent said.

My eyes mentally widened and I turned to Austin, who smirked at Trent.

"I don't have to prove anything. Ally and I are dating, deal with it."

"Your a liar, and a wimp." Trent said. I knew that broke a nerve in Austin because I saw him narrow his eyes and there was a look in his eyes. I don't know what it was, but I knew it was bad.

"Fine, I'll prove it." Suddenly, Austin pulled me onto his lap, so it looked a bit like I was straddling him. His arms were around my waist and I instinctively put my arms around his neck.

I gave him a what-the-fuck look and he gave me a just-go-with-it look. I sighed mentally and we both leaned in.

I had butterflies in my chest, my heart was beating loudly in my head and I closed my eyes, thinking it would help.

It didn't.

I felt his soft lips brushed against my lips and he closed the gap between us. At first, I was slightly taken by surprise, and I could tell he was a bit too, but then I relaxed.

His lips were so soft, and our lips moved in sync. My fingers went to his hair and played with it while he moved one of his hands to my lower back.

I didn't moan, mostly because that would be embarrassing and kind of stupid. I especially couldn't show Austin that this was giving me pleasure, it'll make his ego bigger. Even though it was giving me pleasure.

When oxygen was needed, we pulled away. I could hear our pants and I bit my lip, looking into his eyes. I didn't see any regret in doing that, I wondered if my eyes were like that.

"That was... wow." He whispered quietly, so only he and I could hear it. I nodded and he put a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. We realized there were still people in the room and I got off Austin, blushing.

"So, is that enough proof?" Austin asked Trent. Trent glared and walked out of my house.

"See you around, Austin." His friends said and walked after Trent.

Dez stared at Austin and walked out in silence.

I cleared my throat. "You want a drink? I'll get you one." I said, not waiting for him to answer, and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I sighed.

_What was that kiss about? I mean, it wasn't my first but it was definitely the best I've had._

Someone cleared their throats and I jumped. I turned and saw a smirking Austin, leaning against the doorframe.

"Guess that worked. By the way, don't you think it was kind of too much when you hugged me in front of my friends?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Says the guy who pulled me into his lap, made us kiss and it was all because of a stupid little comeback from Trent."

"Hey, don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Well, I didn't _not_ enjoy it. Hope that's enough to feed your ego." I said and turned back to the cups.

I poured orange juice in it when all of a sudden someone was pressed up against me. I tensed, but relaxed when I felt familiar arms go around my waist.

Wait, is Austin acting again? It doesn't feel like it, but how am I suppose to say?

"I'm sorry." He muttered against my shoulder. I felt his chin go on my shoulder and I smiled.

"It's okay, we just got caught up in the moment." I mumbled. I felt him smile and then I heard the front door open.

"Ally, are you here?" I heard someone call out.

Holy crap. My parents!

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! Cliffy, I love doing those. Anyway, what will happen next? R&amp;R, see you next time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so last time, I gave you guys a cliffhanger, now, I'm not exactly sure. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, my computer's glitching, but I read the great reviews, so thank you, enjoy and bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 2: Parents**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That <strong>**Cliché**** Love Story:**

_"I'm sorry." He muttered against my shoulder. I felt his chin go on my shoulder and I smiled._

_"It's okay, we just got caught up in the moment." I mumbled. I felt him smile and then I heard the front door open._

_"Ally, are you here?" I heard someone call out._

_Holy crap. My parents!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I froze and I felt Austin tense. Hearing footsteps come, I pulled away from Austin and turned just as my parents arrived at the kitchen.

"Oh, thank goodness, you are here. And, so is Austin." Mum said. She gasped, "Wait, Allison Dawson, have you been secretly dating Austin Moon? Oh, Mimi and I have been dreaming about this day and, now, this is one of the happiest days of my life. Oh, I've got to tell Mimi about this!" Mum ran out.

I was confused, what did she mean by Mimi and her dreaming about it? Wait, they've been dreaming about us being together? After all the times Austin and I have argued, fought and screamed? Talk about stubbourness.

Dad turned to us. "Austin, you treat my daughter right. And, please, use protection and make sure it's not in my kitchen. I've got to go fetch your mother, I'll see afterwards." He said, grinning. Dad turned away and winked at us before walking away.

"Um, I'm going upstairs."

I ran out and into my room. I closed the door, and leaned on it. _Oh my gosh, I was going to pee my shorts. I thought my parents were going to yell at me. And, what was that with Austin? He didn't have to hug me. But then again, he didn't have to kiss me and he did. _

I sighed and walked over to my bed. I took out diary and flipped to a new page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, a lot has happened today. First, Austin and I become fake boyfriend-girlfriend, then we act all couple-y and hold-hands-ey. Afterwards, he comes over to my place with his friends and I hug him, then he kisses me because of a stupid comeback from Trent. Although, I don't regret it. I hope it's not awkward between us. But then again, what's the meaning of awkward when you fake-date your enemy, who you've hated for your high school life, kiss him in front of his friends and then gets caught hugging by your parents? Well, there's going to be more drama after today, I can tell you that, and I'll be righting in the diary for a long time after this._

_Love,_

_Allygator._

There was a knock on my door and I put my diary under my pillow. "Come in!" I shout and turn around towards the door. Austin walked in and closed the door.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So... this is awkward."

"Why did you hug me? And why did we tell my parents that we were dating?"

"Well, actually, we didn't tell them, they kind of assumed the right thing."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess we didn't argue against them about us dating, maybe that gave it away."

He shrugged, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I'm bored. Wanna play 20 questions?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

_That Cliché Love Story 3 That Cliché Love Story_

I sat on my bed, finishing my homework on Science. There was a knock on the door and my Mum peeked in. "Hi, honey. What're you doing?" She asked.

"Science homework."

"Oh, cool. Um, get dressed into something nice, casual but fancy too."

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing much. The Moon's are just coming over for dinner in half an hour." She said casually.

"Wait, what!? Why?" I exclaimed.

"Well, Mimi and I thought that it would be good for you two, since you and Austin have known each other for a long time."

"Mum, I've known him since I was in preschool, and I've hated him for a long time."

"Well, ain't it a coincedence that you guys hate each other, but now are dating? It's like a cliché love story."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be ready in 20 minutes or so." I said and Mum smiled before closing the door. I rolled my eyes, and took a shower. After 5 or so minutes, I got out and looked throught my closet.

I decided to wear a pink and white striped sleeveless high-low dress. It had asymetrical diagonal lines and I think it was casual but a bit fancy, I guess. I decided to wear a pink-red belt that has two silver buckles at the front that looked like leaves facing apart from each other. I wore a pair of turqouise wedges and curled my hair. I put on light foundation, light pink blush, pink lip gloss, black mascara and light white eye shadow.

I heard the doorbell ring just as I finished applying mascara on. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. The door to my bedroom opened and Mum smiled, "Honey, you look lovely. Now, get downstairs, the Moons are here." She walked down the hall and I sighed before biting my lip. _I hope this goes well._

I walked out of my bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom step, I saw Austin with his hands in his pocket, staring out into space. I smirked and walked over to him. Raising my hand, I clicked my finger in his face and he snapped out of it. He turned to me and smiled, before looking at me.

"You look beautiful." Austin said. I smiled and blushed, thank goodness I'm already wearing blush. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that... no one has ever called me beautiful except for my parents. I've been called hot, pretty, cute, nice, lovely, but not beautiful. Thank you."

He nodded, "Well, I'm glad to be the first person, besides your parents, to call you beautiful." I bit my lip and looked down, before looking back up.

"So, are you still up for me walking you home tomorrow?"

I smiled and nodded. "Definitely." I looked at his outfit and smiled, "You look handsome. You know, for a popular bad boy-ish kind of guy who is about to have dinner with my parents in a pair of jeans."

Austin wore a blue dress shirt which was rolled up to his elbows, he wore a pair of black jeans and black and white high-top converse. He smirk-smiled at me and shook his head. "You are so... unique. " I grinned, "But not in a good way." I pouted.

"You're annoying."

"You love it."

I rolled my eyes, "Sadly."

We talked for a few more minutes about random stuff before we were called for dinner. Austin and I sat next to each other, across from us were our Mothers and on the side of the tables were our Fathers.

Austin's Mum wore a really nice dress, it was red and it looked sort of silk. The dress ended around her knees and the dress was short sleeved, and for the shoes, she wore simple silver heels. Her hair was already naturally curled and she left it down. For her make-up, she wore a red lip stick, mascara and light pink blush. My Mum was wearing a light green dress that reached passed her knees. She wore a pair of black heels, and her hair was left naturally curled as well. For her make-up, she wore light pink lip stick, mascara and pink eye shadow.

Mike wore a dark blue dress shirt and a black blazer with black dress pants and leather shoes. My Dad wore a red dress shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes. That's a lot of 'dress' something.

"So, Ally, what's your favourite subject at school?" Austin's Dad, Mike, asked.

"Um, I'll have to say Music. I love almost every subject, but Music is definitely my favourite." I answered.

"Why is that?" Mimi asked.

"Well, my Dad taught me Music and how to play the piano when I was younger, and I've grown to love it."

"Austin loves Music, too. Remember, Ally?" Mum asked. I nodded, even though I forgot.

"That's one of the things we have in common, others are more of opposites." Austin said.

"Well, apparently opposites do attract." I said and smiled.

He grinned at me and rolled his eyes, "How cheesy can you get?"

I made a thinking face. "Like, ten times more cheesy. Although, you can be cheesy too, Mr McCheesyPants." I said. He raised an eye brow, "Really? Mr McCheesyPants? Okay, fine, I have a nickname for you too, Miss McCheesySkirt."

"Wow, so creative." I said sarcastically, and giggled. He started laughing too and we realized that our parents were still in the room. I cleared my throat and took a bite of my pork.

"So, Austin, what univerity are you going to?" Dad asked.

"Well, I was planning on going to MUNY, but I'm not really sure."

"Oh my gosh, Ally's also planning on going to MUNY." Mum said.

"Mum, I could've told him that, you know. He is my boyfriend."

"Well, sorry." Mum told us. We kept talking about stuff, and I took a few glances at Austin, who would glance at me and smirk-smile. I would roll my eyes and smile back. Our parents decided to finish off and go talk in the living room, leaving us to clean up the kitchen. After I grabbed all the plates, I went over to the sink and started washing them. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I turned, seeing Austin rest his head on my shoulder. His hair brushed against my cheek and I turned away, blushing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm tired, you can be my pillow. My really soft, sweet strawberry-scented pillow." He mumbled. I smiled and continued washing the dishes.

"You know, you could always take a nap on my bed. I wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, but your Dad was just starting to like me and I don't want to ruin that." He murmured.

"My Dad would always like you, it's impossible for my parents to hate you."

"That makes two of us."

I laughed and finished putting the dishes away. "Well, you can sleep on my bed as much as you want. I'm pretty tired anyway."

"Really? It's on 8: 54." I shrugged, "Hey, I'm tired when I'm tired." We went upstairs and he fell on my bed. I shook my head and took my wedges off before going into the bathroom. I took my make-up off with the remover and washed my face before wiping the water off my face with a towel.

"Ally, come lay with me." I heard Austin say.

I shook my head before laying next to him. I yawned, covering my mouth and closed my eyes. I felt Austin wrap his arm around my waist and pull me towards him. I, for some odd reason, snuggled up to his chest and rested my head against his chest.

_**No one's POV**_

Mimi and Penny went upstairs to check on the couple and when they opened the door, it wasn't what they expected. Ally was snuggled close against Austin's chest while Austin had his arm protectively around her waist. They were both asleep and looked peaceful.

"Oh, I don't want to wake them up, they look so peaceful." Mimi said.

"You know, you guys only live next door. Austin can stay over for the night and can go home early tomorrow." Penny said.

"Really? Are you sure he won't be any trouble?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, okay then." Mimi and Penny went back downstairs, but not before taking a picture of the sleeping couple.

**The Next Day**

_**Austin's POV**_

I woke up and felt something wrapped around my arm. I was about to take my arm away when I remembered what happened last night. Rubbing my eyes with my hand, I took a glance down at Ally and smiled. She's really pretty.

Unfortunately, I'm doing this for the money, and to take Gabriel down, not for love. Plus, I don't believe in love. Well, not really. My parents are going to divorce, it's sad really, but I think it's for the best. They've been fighting for a few weeks now. They fight and argue about stuff like, why the cushions are an exact colour, or why my Dad's been staying out late, or why Mum has been coming home late from work even though she's suppose to come home at 9 o'clock.

I sighed and felt Ally shift around for a comfortable position. She found one with her back against her my lower chest and her head near my chin so that I could smell her strawberry scent.

"Als?"

No reply.

"Ally."

No reply. I whispered in her ear, "Wake up."

She groaned awake and turned her head before smiling. "Morning."

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Honestly? One of the best sleeps I've had in ages."

I grinned, "Well, you gotta get up, we've got school and we don't want to be late, now do we?" She raised an eye brow, "Wow, Austin Moon is afraid we'd be late for school, never thought I'd see that day." She laughed and I joined in.

"You know, people do change. For the good or the bad, that's their choice."

"What about you?"

"Well, I choose you."

She smiled and blushed, but I could tell now because she wasn't wearing any make-up. "You look beautiful, even without the make-up on." And I meant it. She smiled, "Okay, I'll get up. You have to get home to get ready for school, you know?" I shrugged. The door opened and Ally's Mum walked in with clothes in her hands.

"Good morning, kids. Austin, your Mum brought you some clothes and your backpack. Get ready, school's starting in an hour, bye." Ally's Mum said before putting the clothes and my backpack down on Ally's desk and leaving.

"Do you wanna shower first or should I?" Ally asked, getting out of bed.

"You can shower first." I said and Ally said 'okay' before grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom, locking the door.

I looked around the room.

It wasn't pink, like I expected every girl's room to be.

The walls were an aqua colour with black and white music notes on the wall. She had a white bookshelf with tons of books in them, probably in alphabetical order of the title and next to the bookshelf was a shelf of stuffed toys. There was a lizard, a dolphin, a monkey, etc. Opposite the room was her walk-in-closet and next to the closet was her bathroom. Her bed was blue and black striped with white pillows that had blue music notes. She even had a music note pillow. Opposite the bed was the desk, my small pile of my clothes and backpack there. She has a TV next to the desk, and bean bags in front of her bed. On her bedside table was a reading lamp and a book.

"Austin?" I jumped and turned around. Ally stood there, with her eye brow raised and her head tilted sideway, which made her look cute. She wore a simple blue tank top and ripped knee-high jeans on. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name, like, 10 times."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just checking out your room."

"Well, don't check it out too much, you still do have a girlfriend." Ally said and pointed at herself. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry for checking out your room. You sure do like music notes." Ally laughed and shrugged.

"Okay, I'm gonna shower." I said and walked into the bathroom with the clothes.

_**Ally's POV**_

As Austin walked into the bathroom to shower, I put on light foundation, clear lip gloss and cream eye shadow with mascara. I grab my backpack and put all my books and stuff in it. I heard the shower turn off while I was putting my black and white high-top converse on and a few minutes later, Austin walks out wearing a blue shirt and knee-high jeans shorts. His hair was wet and he was drying it with my towel.

I bit my lip, realizing something.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, our outfit matches."

He looked down at his clothes then at me. Suddenly, I feel self-conscience.

"I didn't even realize that. But, I wasn't the one to choose my outfit, my Mum did." He said, putting his hand up in surrender. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Don't people think that couples who wear the same clothes cute?"

He thought about it, "I guess so. Huh, never thought about that."

"Well, do ya want breakfast or not?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Wait, I smell pancakes!" Austin grabbed his bag and ran downstairs.

"Such a gentleman." I muttered and walked downstairs with my phone and backpack. I arrived at the kitchen and saw Austin already digging in. Mum was smiling at Austin while Dad just raised an eye brow and shook his head. I sat next to Austin and Mum handed me plate of pancake. I dug in and a few minutes passed before Austin and I were walking to school.

We were holding hands while swinging it back and forth. "Can I ask why we're acting all couple-y, even if we're not around the Marino High student body?" I asked.

"Well, you never know when people are around. Maybe someone's hiding behind a bush, waiting for us to say something to use as blackmail." Austin said.

I nodded and smiled, "That's kinda stalker-ish."

"Duh."

"So, what are you doing for the dance?"

"Well, I was going to buy a suit or something, then buy tickets for us."

"Uh, you haven't even asked me to the dance yet." I pointed out.

"Well, I just assumed. We're dating and I just thought we were going together." Austin said, kind of confused.

"I'm just kidding! I know we're going together, I just want to be asked properly." I said.

Austin nodded and we arrived at school just as the bell rang. "I've got an idea how to ask you, but I can't tell you." Austin said, making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever, Mr McCheesyPants." I grinned as he glared at me playfully, making me grin more.

"You know what? I'm not gonna bother arguing." He said and we walked to class.

Students were still whispering amongst themselves about us, pointing at us but I learned to ignore it. Even though I was very, very afraid and I still had stage fright. Did I tell you about that? No, I probably didn't. When we arrived to class, we sat next to each other at the middle row.

Students soon started to pile in and Austin and I kept talking about stuff until the teacher arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, guys! Wasn't much of a cliffy, but, hey, at least you got a chapter! Did you like the Auslly moments? Well, there'll be more next chapter. I think. Review, please, and see you next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, guys! Thanks for reviewing, that is so awesome! By the way, Gabriel is going to be in this chapter, I'm pretty sure. I wrote this a few days back and forgot to publish it, but the good thing is that I'm starting Chapter 4. Anyway, it's Laura Marano's 19th birthday in 5 days or 6 in America, but I don't have Facebook or anything like that, so I was hoping that if you could possibly write to Laura and wish her a happy birthday in a few days, if you have Facebook, or Twitter or anything like that. I would appreciate it and would be thankful, so ready on!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Clich<strong>**é**** Love Story**

**Chapter 3: Serenade**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That <strong>**Clich****é Love Story:**

_Students were still whispering amongst themselves about us, pointing at us but I learned to ignore it. Even though I was very, very afraid and I still had stage fright. Did I tell you about that? No, I probably didn't. When we arrived to class, we sat next to each other at the middle row._

_Students soon started to pile in and Austin and I kept talking about stuff until the teacher arrived._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I wonder where Austin was. He literally left me when the lunch bell rang. Well, he didn't break up with me, but he walked away without me. As I arrived at my locker, I saw a note sticky to it. I grabbed the note and read it out loud to myself, " Hmm. 'Turn around'." I did as the note said and turned. Austin was walked towards me from the other side of the hall, students making way for him. He started strumming the guitar strings, looking at me and smiling.

_Austin:_

_Ooh_  
><em>Ooh<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Okay, maybe I'm shy_  
><em>But usually I speak my mind<em>  
><em>But by your side, <em>  
><em>I'm tongue-tied<em>

_Sweaty palms, _  
><em>I turn red<em>  
><em>You think I have no confidence<em>  
><em>But I do<em>  
><em>Just not with you<em>

_Now.._  
><em>I'm singing all the words <em>  
><em>I'm scared to say...<em>

_Yeah_

_So forgive me_  
><em>If I'm doing this all wrong<em>  
><em>I'm trying<em>  
><em>My best in this song<em>

_To tell you_  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on you<em>

_I'm hoping_  
><em>You feel what I do<em>  
><em>'Cause I told <em>  
><em>Mum about you<em>

_I told her_  
><em>What can I do?<em>  
><em>I'm stuck on you<em>

_And like the night sticks to _  
><em>The moon...<em>  
><em>Girl, I'm stuck on you<em>

_Ooh_  
><em>Ooh<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I'm stuck on you_

The entire time, Austin was looking at me and smiling and singing. I smiled back, blushing. He was walking towards me through the entire song but he stopped walking in front of me, and I found it sweet that he did this. Austin finished and everyone cheered as he put the guitar behind his back.

"So, Ally, as you can tell from the song, I'm stuck on you and I was hoping you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He asked. I looked around and everyone was staring at me in anticipation. I looked back at Austin and smiled.

"I don't think I could ever say no, because I'm stuck on you too." I reply. Austin grinned from cheek to cheek and wraps his arms around my waist, picking me up. Everyone, and I mean everyone, started cheering really loudly and Austin spun me around, like in the movies. He finally set me down and we hugged for a long time before pulling away.

"Guess what? I made us a kind of romantic date sort of thing, I'll show you." He said and grabbed my hand, taking me who knows where.

We soon arrived at the courtyard and I gasped. Under the shade of a big tree, was a picnic blanket set out. There were roses around it and there was a candle in the middle. The basket was so cute, and I could tell there was a lot of food in it because the lid wasn't closed. Or Austin is really bad with baskets and lids.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, it's beautiful. Thank you!" I said and hugged him. We pulled apart and Austin grinned, "Well, I heard you were a big fan of chocolate fudge cake, don't ask how, so I packed some for you. Let's eat!" He said and sat down. I smiled and sat down next to him. He started pulling out packed food, there was a bowl of salad, some fruits, two slices of chocolate fudge cake, small sandwiches (some were in the shape of love hearts!), drinks (but only soda because we're not allowed to have alcohol on school grounds), and biscuits.

We started eating, once in a while feeding each other. Soon we were full and the lunch bell rang, making us pack up our awesomely romantic picnic. We walked up the stairs together, holding hands before we arrived in class. Everyone started cheering and Austin and I just shook our heads, laughing before sitting down.

**After School**

As I was putting away my books, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and smiled, "Hey, Cassidy." I said.

"Hey, Ally. So, is it true that you and Austin Moon are dating?"

I smiled and nodded. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. You should be careful with him, you know? He's a bad boy, a player, I just don't want my friends getting hurt by him. You know Kira Starr?" Cassidy asked, I nodded. Of course I know Kira Starr. She's a popular girl, her Dad owns Starr Records, a music company, and she throws a few parties through out each year. She also has went out with Austin. "Well, Austin and Kira had done 'it' on their first date. How gross is that? Anyway, he broke up with her a few days afterwards because 'she wasn't good anymore'." Cassidy said, using air quotes.

I nodded. "I've heard about that, I didn't actually think it was real."

"Yeah, neither did I until Kira confirmed it. I'm surprised you guys hadn't done anything sexual yet, he's not the type to wait. You know boys with their hormones and needs for girls. Disgusting." She said, and shuddered. "Anyway, nice chatting with you, bye." She said and waved at me, walking away.

I turned back to my locker and put my books in my bags before closing the locker door. "Hey." Austin pecked my cheek and held my hand.

"Hi." I grinned. I looked around and saw Gabriel glaring at us. She flipped her hair and stomped away with her posse. "Let's go." I said and we walked out of the school. We walked in comfortable silence until I asked him the question. "Is it true that you and Kira had done it on the first date?"

He looked down at me, confused. "Um, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Cassidy came up to me and told me to be careful, that she didn't want any of her friends getting hurt by you. Then she told me that you and Kira had had... sexual inter courses on the first date." I said. He looked away and back at me.

"Yeah, it's true. But, there's nothing going on between us if that's what your asking." Austin told me. I nodded and we walked in a sort-of awkward silence.

"By the way, what you did at lunch, that was awesome and romantically sweet and cheesy, Mr McCheesyPants."

"Which one, the serenade or the picnic?"

"Both." I grinned and he smiled. "So, are you picking me up for the dance or am I walking there?"

"Yeah, like I would totally make you walk to the school in your dress." He remarked sarcastically.

"Are you?"

"No, of course not. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Cool, expect to be wow'd." I said.

"You can wow me everyday without trying because you're that beautiful**(A/N: Okay, I know, that is really cheesy, but I can't help it!)."** Austin said. I blushed, "You're making me blush on purpose, so stop making me blush!" I said and hit his arm, which probably hurt me more than him. Damn, he has muscles!

"That didn't hurt."

"But it hurt me." I said and shook my hand, trying to shake the pain away. "Ow."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it before letting it go. Damn it, Austin, quit making me blush, you annoyingly cute jerk! I bit my lip and looked down.

"Did that help?"

"Maybe a little." I mumbled and he laughed.

"Well, your back home safely. See you later." He said and kissed my cheek. "Okay, bye." I said and kissed his cheek. He walked to his house while I walked into mine. Mum ran out of the living room, "Aw, you guys looked so cute together."

"Mum, were you spying on us!?"

"Maybe."

I groaned, "When will I get privacy?" I asked myself and walked upstairs. I walked into my room and put my bag down on my desk. I realized something. Austin's room was across from mine, our balconies were practically against each other and we could sneak out of our houses to each other's room whenever we wanted. Okay, that last part sounded wrong. Ew.

I decided against sneaking out, so I just grabbed a book, took off my shoes and sat on my bed. I flipped to the first page. I had only read the first sentence before there was a knock on my door. "Come in!"

"Sweetie, someone's at the door for you. She goes by the name Cassidy Drew, you know her?" Mum asked. I nodded, "Let her up." I said. Mum nodded and closed the door. Soon, there was a knock and Cassidy peeped her head in.

"Hi, am I interrupting anything important?" She asked. I shook my head, "Nope. Come on in."

"Cool." She said and walked in. She closed the door and sat down on one of my bean bags. "No offence, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to invite to to my birthday party. Kira's planning everything, since she 'knows how to throw a party'. You should come, I'm inviting everyone I know. Next on the list is Austin, and he'll come. He always does. He never misses my B-day parties, even though we aren't besties. One time, his family was going to New York on the same week as my 14th birthday party and he pretended that he had stomach flu and sneaked out of the house from the old grandma baby-sitting him." Cassidy said.

I smiled, "I'm not sure. I don't know what to say at these things, it's nerve-wrecking to be around people. Especially when there's alcohol involved."

"There isn't gonna be much alcohol, there'll be beer and that but not much. Please? I really need someone to talk to at parties. All my friends either leave me to hook up with some guy or they're dancing, and most people that come and talk to me either wants sex or just wishes me a happy birthday." Cassidy said. I sighed, "Okay. I'll come... if my parents let me. When's the party, where's the party and what time do I have to be at the party?"

"Well, the party is this Saturday, it's at my place and the party goes from 7:00 to 3:30 am, but you can leave in the middle of it, I don't care."

I nodded. "Cool. Plus, I know where you live from that time we had to do our art project last year."

"Yeah, who knew making a model of your dream home together would be so hard? I always wondered why it was due in a month."

"And remember how we almost handed it in late?"

"Yeah, sure am glad we handed it in before class started. If we handed it in late, we would've had to clean up the gums under the desk of the entire school. Gross." Cassidy said. We laughed and talked about girl things; clothes, boys and gossip. And other stuff, but mostly clothes, boys and gossip.

**Saturday, Cassidy's Party.**

Okay, I'm stuck. I literally don't know what to wear for the party. Apparently girls either dress casual, wear all-out clothes or wear slutty outfits. Normally I would dress casual, but this is Cassidy Drew's party. Every popular people at my school is going to be there, and apparently (coming from Gabriel) losers wear casual clothes. So, I did what normal girls would do, try on every clothes in their outfits. I found out I had some dresses and clothes that I didn't even know I had!

At least 20 minutes before the party started, I found a dress. Well, it's not exactly a dress, it's an outfit. I wore a black leather crop top with a skin-tones skirt that had black details on it. **(A/N: The outfits will be on my profile soon, I think) **I wore a pair of black pointy high heels that had straps around my ankle and I simply curled my hair. I put on light foundation, black mascara, pink lip gloss, cream eye shadow and very light pink blush. I painted my nails red and looked at myself in the mirror before smiling.

The doorbell rang and I grabbed a pink and silver striped present for Cassidy before walked downstairs. My parents weren't home, they had to work overtime. Remember, that's why I'm doing this whole dating Austin thing? I opened the door and Austin stood there, smiling.

"Wow, you look gorgeous." I bit my lip and smiled, "Thanks, so do you. I mean, look handsome, not gorgeous. I mean, why would you look gorgeous? I mean, you are gorgeous, as in attractive, but, I'm gonna shut up now." I babbled. Austin just laughed and shook his head.

"You're cute."

"Thanks. I try."

"Ready for your first party ever?"

"Yeah, no, maybe, yes." I said and he laughed.

He raised his hand towards me, "Let's go." I looked at it and grabbed it before we walked to his car. Austin opened the door to the passenger and I got in. He closed it before going over to his side and getting in. We drove off and soon arrived at Cassidy's house. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking at me. I looked back at him and smiled, "Yeah. Nervous, but ready." I said. Austin smiled and grabbed his green and blue wrapped present before we got out of the car together.

We made our way to her house, hand in hand.

"You know, there's nothing to be worried about. I'll always be by your side." Austin assured me. I nodded, "Thank you." I said and he smiled. We walked in and heard the loud music blaring through the speakers. I looked around and saw a bunch of people with drinks in their hands, dancing or talking. Now, that was the good thing. The bad thing was people were twerking, grinding and doing other sexual dances against each other while some were making out with each other or looking like they're about to have sex in front of everyone. There was a guy that was making out with two red-heads.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Is that a DJ?"

"Yes, it's a Dj."

"Actually, it's a DJ monkey." I turned and saw Cassidy walking towards us with a red cup.

"Cassidy, happy birthday!" Austin said and hugged her. She was surprised and hugged back before they pulled apart.

"Hey, happy birthday. And, is that seriously a monkey?" I asked, hugging her. She laughed and we pulled apart. We gave our presents to her and she smiled.

"I'm glad you guys came. Ally, you look beautiful and, Austin, you look handsome." Austin had on a black and red checkered button up shirt and a pair of black jeans with red and white high tops.

"Hey look, she's the second person to call you beautiful besides your parents." Austin pointed out.

"Second?"

"I'm the first." Austin bragged, popping his collar.

"Cassidy, you look gorgeous." I said, and she smiled. Cassidy wore a black skirt wth a see-through long-sleeved top that had lace patterns for the top part of the shirt and she wore a red crop top under it. Cassidy wore a pair of lace-up red peep-toe high heels. She wore foundation, mascara, pink lip gloss and light pink blush. The new thing about her hair, besides the fact that she curled it, was that she dyed her hair brown. It suits her, but she looks better as a blonde, but that's my opinion.

"Did you dye your hair?" Austin asked.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain." She said. I laughed and Austin rolled his eyes. "Ugh, here comes Gabriel." Cassidy warned and fake-smiled. I turned and saw Gabriel walking towards us. She wore a bright pink strapless thigh-high dress which showed a LOT of cleavage. She wore a pair of black stilettos and had her hair curled and had it over her shoulder. I could tell she was wearing a lot of make-up; foundation, pink lip stick, black mascara, black eye shadow mixed with pink, blush and eye liner.

"OMG, Cass, happy birthday." Gabriel said and hugged Cassidy, who awkwardly hugged back. They pulled away from each other and Gabriel turned to Austin and I. Austin slipped his hand into mine and I smiled before looking up. "Austin, hi." Gabriel flirted.

"Hey, Gabriel."

"So, are you here alone?"

Seriously? Does she not see me? He's freakin' holding my hand, you Barbie Doll!

"Uh, no. As you can probably see, I'm holding hands with my girlfriend, Ally." Austin said. Gabriel blinked, as if she just realized that I was here. She turned to me and forced a smile.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel, Austin's ex-girlfriend." Gabriel said, ephasising the 'ex-girlfriend' part.

"Hi, I'm Ally, Austin's current girlfriend." I said, ephasising the 'current girlfriend' part. Gabriel glared at me and turned to us, "Well, glad seeing you guys here. Cass, Kira wanted me to tell you that she has the truth-or-dare game ready, but everyone has to leave by 9:30. BTW, Ally, I expect my room to be big and doesn't have cobwebs in it." Gabriel said and walked away.

"Well, we've still got an hour and a half left, let's party!" Cassidy said and dragged Austin and I to the dance floor. I admit, I was a pretty good dancer, lots of people think so, but Austin is definitely 10 times better than me.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Next chapter will be the Truth-Or-Dare chapter. Now that you've seen a glimpse of Gabriel, what do you think of her? Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, and, if you don't mind helping a fan girl out, please commentwrite to Laura Marano on her birthday! Anyway, review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating for a long, long time! Wow, it feels like forever! The reason for me not updating was that my laptop had a GINORMOUS glitch and I had to send it back to the shops. Then they had to send it to Sydney, because I live in Australia, and I didn't get it back over the holidays until the 2nd of February, 2015. And all my stuff on my laptop was gone! All my music, documents, fanfic stories, photos, everything! And I had already written Chapter 4, 5 and was starting on 6! I didn't save a copy on my USB because it was broken, I couldn't save it because I found out that I did this thing where I post my stories, and then I totally leave it hanging and don't bother to repost until a huge amount of times later, so I thought that I could do a few chapters and post them all at once. That was a long, _long _rant, plus, I got obsessed with a show called The 100, and I started shipping Bellarke from the show, so I started reading fanfictions about it.**

**Anyway, I know it's a little late, but happy New Years! How was Christmas? Tell me everything, because I know I've missed out on probably a lot of stuff. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, because I feel so bad. But, know that I love you all and that I'm truly sorry! P.s has anyone seen Season 4 of Austin and Ally yet? Or heard R5's Smile? Oh, and I'm still so happy about Season 3 Finale of Austin and Ally when they said I love you to each other. If you haven't seen it, spoiler alert! **

**Well, hope you enjoy! (Sorry if I had really bad truth or dares, I had to make it up at the top of my head since my Chapter 4 was deleted and sorry if this story was kind of rushed and short!)**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Austin and Ally, but a girl can wish.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 4: Truth Or Dare**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That <strong>**Cliché Love Story:**

_"Hi, I'm Gabriel, Austin's ex-girlfriend." Gabriel said, ephasising the 'ex-girlfriend' part._

_"Hi, I'm Ally, Austin's current girlfriend." I said, ephasising the 'current girlfriend' part. Gabriel glared at me and turned to us, "Well, glad seeing you guys here. Cass, Kira wanted me to tell you that she has the truth-or-dare game ready, but everyone has to leave by 9:30. BTW, Ally, I expect my room to be big and doesn't have cobwebs in it." Gabriel said and walked away._

_"Well, we've still got an hour and a half left, let's party!" Cassidy said and dragged Austin and I to the dance floor. I admit, I was a pretty good dancer, lots of people think so, but Austin is definitely 10 times better than me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

Truth or dare.

The game that I will always hate because... I don't know, just because!

As we all sat in a circle, I looked around seeing familiar people from school, yet a few unfamiliar people. I leaned my head on Austin's shoulder as I played with his fingers, getting bored because everyone was talking.

"Okay, enough!" Kira said, bringing everyone's attention to her. "Let's play truth or dare. I'll start, just to warm things up." She looked around, her eyes landing on Trent.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Trent said, scoffing.

"I dare you to run naked down the street, singing Blurred Lines." Kira said quickly, as if she already had a dare for him thought out.

Trent looked around nervously while Austin sniggered quietly with me, hiding his face behind my head.

"Fine, I'll- I'll do it!" He said.

Everyone stood up and went outside, Trent went behind a tree, got naked and came out. I didn't want to see... him naked, so I just leaned my face against the crook of Austin's neck while he put and arm around me. I could tell Austin was looking away, since who would want to see Trent naked? Oh, wait, the girls who _have _seen Trent naked or the girls who _wish _to see Trent naked. I'm not any of them, thankfully.

I heard cheering from the other people and heard Trent's distance voice singing (or screaming) the lyrics of Blurred Line. I heard a few people laugh and after a few minutes later, Austin whispered in my ear, "It's finished now, he's fully clothed."

I raised my head and opened my eyes, sighing in relief to see Trent in his clothes from before. We all went back inside and Cassidy was about to show me the video of Trent that she recorded, but I declined, saying that my eyes are painful from seeing him already and that seeing him naked will make me completely blind. Cassidy laughed and showed the rest of the gang the video.

"You better not put that on Youtube." Trent threatened.

"Please, I'd feel sorry for anyone who has to see that tiny dick under there." Kira replied, earning a few laughs.

"Says the girl with the flat chest." Trent shot back.

Kira scoffed, "Thanks for paying attention to my chest. You just proved how arrogant and selfish you are." Kira said and walked away with arms crossed, and an angry look on her face.

Cassidy sighed, "I'll be right back. Don't continue this game, yet." Cassidy said and stood up, following Kira.

Austin sat on the couch and patted the space in front of him. He parted his leg and I sat between them, leaning my back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I intertwined our hands together. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed peacefully. _This feels so right, yet soo wrong. _

Austin pecked my cheek, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What're you thinking?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head into the crook of his neck. It fits perfectly, is that weird? "Nothing much. Just how... college might be." I lied.

Austin raised an eye brow, probably not believing me, but nodded. "You do realise we've got a year and a half left of school, right?" He asked, smirking at me. I giggled softly, nodding into his neck.

"Awww... you guys make _such _a cute couple." Trish said, walking over to us. I smiled at her and Austin rolled his eyes playfully. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me!" Trish yelled jokingly, pointing at Austin.

"What about you and Dez?" Austin asked playfully, tracing circles into my palm.

I gasped, "Trish and Dez are dating? Since when?"

"Uh... since never." Dez said, walking up to us with a Sprite in his hands.

Trish rolled her eyes, "How can you like Sprite? Coca Cola is _so _much better!"

"No, it isn't! Sprite is way better."

And they started arguing.

I turned to Austin, kissing his cheek when I decided to get up, but he gripped my waist.

"Where do you thinking you going?" Austin asked, nuzzling his nose against my cheek. I giggled at the touch. It felt so nice, but so ticklish. And, I'm ticklish. "Are you ticklish?" Austin asked, as if he was reading my thoughts.

I shook my head, and tickled my waist, causing me to laugh out loud, squirming a little bit. "Liar." Austin teased, wrapping his arms around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Austin..." I groaned.

"Ally..." He groaned back. I bit my lip, _Why do I think that sounded so cute, yet so sexy?_

"I need to go." I told him, turning my head. I nuzzled my nose against his cheek and smiled.

"Go where?"

"To the bathroom."

"Why? Is it your time of the month?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, silly. If it was, I wouldn't be at this party, and I wouldn't be wearing a dress!" I scolded quietly, making him laugh. "I just need to pee."

Austin raised an eye brow, before sighing. "Alright. But come back afterwards." I smiled at his overprotectiveness and nodded, pecking his cheek as I got out of his grasp.

I walked passed people, who waved at me, before making my way down the hall. I walked passed Cassidy and Kira, greeting them, as I continued my way to the bathroom. When I arrived there, I closed the door and locked it. I laughed to myself as I remembered Austin asking if it was my lady time.

* * *

><p>After I washed my hand, and unlocked the door, I paused, hearing moans. I, grossed out, opened the door cautiously. <em>Please let it not be Austin with some other girl. <em>I found myself praying.

I was especially surprised at who was making out in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! Who do you think was making out in the hallway that would make Ally so surprised? Whoever guesses correctly, I'll give you a shout out next chapter! And, did you enjoy the Auslly moments? Because I certainly did! Ah, I'm so excited for next chapter. I'll start working on it right now, after posting this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Wow, when I read the reviews I got for Chapter 4, I was most definitely pleasantly surprised. I think at least 7 people guessed Trish and Dez, but we're gonna have to see if you're correct or not. I'm so happy you guys loved it so much, especially the cliff-hanger. Well, you're about to see who's correct, and who the couple making out in the hall is. I'm so excited!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Clich<strong>**é Love Story**

**Chapter 5: Austin's crazy psychotic ex girlfriend**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>**That Clich****é Love Story:**

_After I washed my hand, and unlocked the door, I paused, hearing moans. I, grossed out, opened the door cautiously. Please let it not be Austin with some other girl. I found myself praying._

_I was especially surprised at who was making out in the hallway._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

"Trent? Kira?" I exclaimed. _I thought they hated each other!? What. The. Heck._

"Ally!" Kira said, breaking off the kiss and running over to me. She put her hand over my mouth and looked around. "Look, it's not what it looks like."

I grabbed her hand and took it away from my mouth. "Oh, so you guys _weren't _just making out in the halls."

Kira glanced at Trent, who had walked up to us and was scratching the back of his neck nervously. I raised an eye brow, "I'll take that as a yes. Wait, I thought you hated each other!?"

"We do. But it gets hard to resist her sometimes." Trent said, smirking at Kira.

"Aw..." Kira cooed.

"Ew." I replied. "Wait, does that mean that... you guys _are_ dating?"

"Well, not exactly. We... we're not ready to tell everyone about... well, about us." Kira said.

"That, and our relationship is love-hate." Trent added.

I smiled, "'Love'?"

Trent's eyes widened, and so did Kira's. I laughed, "You guys are cute together, you know, when you're not at each other's throats."

"Well, thank you!" Kira said, flipping her hair off her shoulder. I forcefully smiled, _She can still be a total bitch. Nice to know._

"Uh, I should get back to Austin. You guys have fun." I said and walked passed them, when Trent grabbed my wrist.

"You can't tell anyone." He pleaded. I looked at him, glanced at Kira and nodded, pulling my wrist away.

"See you back in the living room." I told them, and turned around, walking back towards the living room. Austin grinned at me, and I smiled back.

"Hey, Ally, can we ask you a few questions?" A girl named Andrea asked. I opened my mouth to say something, but glanced at Austin, who was pre-occupied talking to Dez.

"Sure." I told her and walked towards her group of friends. "What do you wanna ask?"

"How is it dating Austin Moon?" One of her friends asked.

I raised an eye brow, turned to look at Austin and smiled. "It's awesome. He's really sweet, despite himself being a bit of a bad boy and jock."

"Have you seen him shirtless?" Andrea's other friend gasped.

I laughed nervously, "No, not yet. But... why would I have seen him shirtless?"

Andrea shrugged, "Haven't you guys had any sexual inter courses yet? Austin's not the type to wait, and he's practically slept with most of the girls in our year."

My eye brows furrowed, my expression confused. "I keep hearing that Austin's not the type to wait and stuff, but I never get what that means."

Andrea and her friends laughed, "It means that Austin is somewhat a player, and that he likes to get to the point when it comes to sex." Andrea said, "He's gonna play nice, act sweet, and when he's done with you, he's gonna throw you away like trash."

My eyes widened, "Uh... I-I-I don't know what to say."

_Should I trust her? I mean, I hardly know her, yet she's telling me all these things about Austin like he's some evil villain._

"You don't have to say anything." Andrea's friend told me. I nodded and turned around to walk away but stopped, before turning back to them.

"Can I ask how you know this?"

Andrea smirked, "We've all slept with him, and he's done the same thing over and over."

"Huh." I whispered, before turning around and walking over to Austin.

I was trying really, _really _hard not to get mad or _look _mad, but I can't help it! It's my duty as a girlfriend (even a fake one) to be, I don't know, jealous and mad and-and to be over-whelmed by these horrific news!

"Hey, Als." Austin smiled at me. I just looked at him, and might've glared a little, before crossing my arms. Austin's confused expression made him look like a lost puppy, and I felt so bad.

_No, Ally. Do not feel bad! This guy is a total player, and he's using you, remember? _

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

_Okay, Ally, try and be subtle when you ask._

"Did you sleep around a lot with girls in our year before we went out?" I asked bluntly.

_So much for trying to be subtle._

_Hey, there's no point beating around the bush_.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave." Dez muttered and excused himself, walking over to Trent's group.

I turned to Austin, "Well?"

Austin sighed, pulling me down to sit next to him on the couch. "Look, Ally, I made a _lot _of mistakes back then, okay? But, to answer your question, yes. Yes, I did."

I pursed my lips in a thin line, my arms still crossed.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be? This was before we went out. Before I could care less about you." I answered.

"I'm sorry." Austin said, trying to look at my face, but I kept turning away.

"I think I'm gonna go, I can ask if Trish can drop me off." I told him and stood up. He stood up after me and grabbed my hand, making me look at him.

"Ally? What's wrong?" Austin asked, concerned.

"Nothing." I said, tearing my hand away from his grip. "I'll see you later." I turned away and walked over to Trish, Cassidy and Kira.

"Hey, can you drop me off at my place? I'm really, really tired." I told Trish. The girls looked at me, concerned.

"Uh, sure. But... I thought Austin was going to drop you off?" Trish asked. I bit my lip, and shook my head.

"Um, I didn't want to ruin his fun, so yeah. Can we leave now?" I asked.

"Sure." Trish said, and we said goodbye to the girls (wishing Cassidy a happy birthday), and walked out of the house.

"Okay, spill." Trish said when we were both in the car.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, buckling myself in. Safety first, remember?

"You and Austin! What happened? Austin may be a dick, but he's a gentleman when he needs to be, and he _never _leaves his date to find her own way home." Trish said, putting her key in.

"Look, it's just a bit of a misunderstood situation."

"Bullshit. What'd he do?"

I rolled my eyes at her while she backed up the car. "He didn't do anything."

"Okay, I know Austin, he's been _doing _things, also known as girls, since he first found out what to do in sex. Which, by the way, was a few years back."

"Should I care?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Ah. So that's what you're mad about."

"What're you talking about?"

"You're mad that he's waiting for you to be ready, while he didn't wait for the other girls who's been in bed with him to be ready."

"Trish, you have no idea what you're talking about. Turn right." I told her, and she nodded.

"Yeah, Ally, I do. Austin and I have been friends since kindergarten, I know his ways."

"Look, Trish, I'm not mad. I'm just upset that he didn't tell me these things. I assumed he was a player, but when Andrea-"

"Wait, Andrea?"

"Yeah, Andrea. Why?"

"Andrea's Austin's ex girlfriend. Well, crazy psychotic ex girlfriend." Trish told me, pulling up into my drive way.

"I don't understand." I said, taking the seat belt off.

Trish sighed, turning the engine off, before she turned towards me. "Andrea's making you guys fight. She's cramming these bad thoughts into your head about Austin, so that you guys would break up and she could have him all to herself." She told me, "But you can't let her do that. Austin's changing because of you, he's becoming a better person because of you. Don't believe a word that Andrea says, she's a total liar."

I thought about this for a moment. Sighing, I opened the car door and stepped out. "I'll see you around, Trish." I said and closed the door.

She waved at me, before starting the engine and driving off.

I sighed, _This fake-dating just went up a whole other level of bad._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Was it bad? Good? Do you think it was a cliff hanger? Review what you think, and what you thought about your first insight of Andrea. Also, what's you favourite Auslly moment from season 1? That is, if you remember. I'll tell you mine next chapter, and I might even add the moment that you guys liked the most.<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realised that I haven't updated in a while, and I have to say, I have no excuse. I just wanted to give you guys an update, because I really am sorry and that I missed you all. This is a sort of short chapter, but longer than most, I think... Also, please review, favourite or follow! Enjoy now. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 6: Trish's talk with Andrea**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

_Sighing, I opened the car door and stepped out. "I'll see you around, Trish." I said and closed the door._

_She waved at me, before starting the engine and driving off._

_I sighed, _This fake-dating just went up a whole other level of bad_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trish's POV<em>**

After dropping Ally off, I returned back to Cassidy's. Walking out of the car, I was literally _fuming_.

How _dare _Andrea put those awful thoughts in Ally's mind? How _dare _Austin not try to stop Ally? How dare he hurt her feelings? I swear to God, some people are so oblivious!

I walked into the living room, seeing everyone still there. My eyes drifted around the room. Andrea and her friends stood in the corner, drinking and talking in their exposing party outfits. Austin was sitting on the couch, while Dez talked to him. But it seemed like he wasn't paying attention, his eyes staring out into space.

I stomped over to them, and as I stood in front of Austin, he looked up. "What did you do?" I asked in a threatening tone.

Austin's eyes drifted down to the ground as he leaned back. He looked up, tears in his eyes. "I never realised these things would hurt her. It's in my past." He mumbled.

My eyebrows furrowed, _He _actually _didn't mean to hurt her. Wow, I can't believe I underestimated him._

I sat down next to him, and he just stared at his hands in his lap. "It was Andrea."

Austin looked up, his eyes showing confusion. "What?"

I sighed, "It was Andrea. She told Ally those things; about you having sex with half the girls in our grade."

Austin sat up in anger, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Why the _fuck _would she do that?" He growled.

I took a breath, "Because she's jealous." I told him, "Why else? She's a desperate little fuck who needs to get it through her thick skull that you _actually _like someone to be in a proper decent relationship with them."

Austin stood up, looking at Andrea, who was still busy talking with her friends.

"Austin, don't do it." Dez spoke up for the first time since I got back.

"Why shouldn't I? She's trying to ruin mine and Ally's relationship." Austin murmured. I flinched, hearing the hurt in his voice. Austin really, _really _likes Ally.

"Don't hurt Andrea, okay? She's being a jealous ex, it's normal." Dez replied.

Austin closed his eyes, his hands folding into fists.

"Austin, if you hurt Andrea, you're hurting Ally." I told him. "You need to control your anger, don't let it get the best of you. You wanted our help to control your anger, you're getting it. Don't hurt Andrea. Think about Ally. _Please_."

Austin's shallow breathing stopped for a second, as he turned towards me. He closed his eyes, "I just don't want Ally to be hurt. I especially don't want to be the person hurting her." He mumbled, sitting back on the couch.

"Trust me, you're not hurting her." I told him, patting his shoulder. "It's only the things that people are saying about you that hurts her."

Austin smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I felt so sorry for him.

"You should tell her." Dez said. Austin turned to him, confused.

"What do you mean? Tell who?"

"Ally. You should tell her about your... issue." Dez whispered the last part. Austin groaned, leaning his head back.

"I doubt she'd still want to do all this after I tell her."

Dez rolled his eyes.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Uh... Just the relationship. I think she'd break up with me if I told her about my problem." Austin said. It sounded convincing enough, but I just stared at him, suspicious.

"Well, I don't think she'd do that." We heard a voice, turning to see Cassidy lean forward on the couch with a cup in her hand.

"Cassidy... you, uh, heard our conversation? How much did you hear?" Austin asked sheepishly.

"Most of it. Especially that you have an anger management problem. Yeah, I heard that." Cassidy said quietly, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

She came around and sat down next to me. "But... you should tell Ally." Cassidy told Austin.

He sighed, nodding. "I'll... I'll try." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "That's the best you got? Gosh, Austin, you can't just _try_. You _have _to _tell _her."

"Okay! I'll tell her." Austin responded.

"Way to go, Blondie. Now you just have to step up to the plate." Cassidy said, standing up. She turned around to walk away but paused, as she turned her head. "Don't hurt her, okay? She's fragile, even if she doesn't show it."

She turned away and walked off.

I turned to Austin, "You heard the birthday girl." I told him, before standing up too. "Well, I'm gonna go home. Kind of tired after all this drama." I said, starting to turn around. "Actually, I'm gonna go talk to Andrea first. Bye, boys."

I walked away before they could say anything and walked over to Andrea, who turned towards me.

"Hey, Trish!" She grinned.

"Hi, Andrea!" I said in fake cheerily voice, which she and her friends seemed to buy as a real voice.

"Are you enjoying the party, too?" Andrea asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded, "Can I talk to you?"

I looked at her friends, before my eyes returned back to her, "Alone?"

Andrea smiled, and nodded to her friends. They waved bye and walked off somewhere else. My eyes met Austin's, who looked confused. Then my eyes flickered over to Cassidy, who just smiled at me encouragingly. Then my eyes met Dez's, who just held my gaze in a serious, yet playful look. I turned back to Andrea, who sipped her cup.

"So... what did you want to talk to me about?"

I smiled, "I'm just gonna get to the point." I told her, "What did you tell Ally?"

Andrea's innocent smile turned mischievous and sinister. "What do you mean?"

"You _know _what I mean. _Don't_ play dumb blonde with me, especially since you have brown hair." I hissed.

"Why do you care?"

"Because Austin's my friend, and so is Ally."

"Well, isn't it your duty as a friend to make sure your friends don't do anything bad?"

"No, it's my duty to make sure that my friends are protected."

"Protected? Protected how?"

"It doesn't matter! You're getting in the middle of their relationship, and I'm telling you to stop."

"Telling, or threatening?" Andrea asked, taking a step towards me.

"It will soon be the latter." I replied angrily.

"Trish, what are you implying? That I'm being a wedge between Austin and Ally? That I'm trying to break them apart?"

I sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, that's _exactly _what I'm implying. Is it really that _hard_ to understand?"

Andrea smirked, "I guess it's working." She said, "I think... this is the end of our conversation now."

She walked passed me, but stopped, turning around. "Do me a favour and tell them something; tell them I will make sure their relationship falls apart. Tell them that they won't last long, and tell Austin that he will _regret_ breaking up with me." Andrea said, turning around and walking off.

I just stared at her retreating figure, before looking at Austin. He was talking to Dez, but paused, watching Andrea walk out of the living room.

I sighed, _Andrea is one messed up girl._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Anything? Please, review, and forgive me for my late updates. Also, I've been given some big assessments by so many of my teachers, that I'm gonna have a break again. I promise, I will update straight after all my assessments! Thanks for reading, see you soon, hopefully.<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, hey! *Awkwardly dances happily* Yeah, okay, so you might be wondering why I'm so happy. Or maybe you don't give a crap. But either way, I'm gonna tell ya! Okay, so you know how I'm having these assessments? I've finished 2! Or was it 1? I don't know. But anyway, I've only got a few more to go, and I don't even care if I fail (okay, maybe a _little_) and I wanted to give you guys an update on TCLS because I feel like I owe you all. **

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 7: Intimacy**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

_She walked passed me, but stopped, turning around. "Do me a favour and tell them something; tell them I will make sure their relationship falls apart. Tell them that they won't last long, and tell Austin that he will regret breaking up with me." Andrea said, turning around and walking off._

_I just stared at her retreating figure, before looking at Austin. He was talking to Dez, but paused, watching Andrea walk out of the living room._

_I sighed, _Andrea is one messed up girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

I don't think I've ever felt more miserable in my life. Why is that? I hardly know Ally (okay, that's a lie, I've known her since preschool), and I'm feeling all sad because of my past mistakes? I am messed up. I sighed, and stood up, saying bye to everyone.

After I left Cassidy's party, I drove to my house. Ally's room was literally across from mine, so I could talk to her then. And if she doesn't come out, I'll just jump over the railing and walk onto her balcony. Yeah, I would do that.

I parked my car in my driveway, before walking out. I paused, as I saw the light in Ally's living room on, so I assumed her parents were home. I sighed, and walked over to my door, walking into my house.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked pass the living room. I paused, seeing my Mum on the couch. Alone. _Where was my Dad?_

"Mum?" I asked, walking into the living room cautiously. She looked up, and I looked around the room. "Mum, where's Dad?"

I looked back at my Mum, seeing her look back down.

"Where is he?" I asked once again, closing my eyes as I sighed. I waited for her to answer, as I stood at the door of the couch in silence. My eyes snapped open, hearing my mother's whimper as she started to cry. I ran over to her, sitting next to her. I pulled her in for a hug.

"Mum, what's wrong? Where's Dad?" I asked hurriedly, tears threatening to fall out. "What happened?"

She cried, shaking her head, unable to say a thing.

Realisation struck me as I figured out what she meant...

He left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I sighed, settling down on my bed after I had showered. All the lights were off, to save electricity, while my bedroom light were still. I was warm and cosy in my bed, with a good book on my lap, in my comfy pyjamas and my hair in a messily cute bun.

I smiled as I finished reading the first chapter of If I Stay**(A/N: Which I actually haven't read, but have always wanted to).**

I frowned, hearing a tap. I sat up from my cosy and warm bed, walking over to my balcony.

I stopped, seeing Austin on my balcony. He waved slightly, before putting his hand back down to his side, as his eyes lowered to the ground. I was going to ask what he was doing on my balcony, but stopped seeing his sad adorable face.

I unlocked my balcony door, opening it as I looked at Austin in concern.

"Austin... what happened?" I asked, and he looked up. I bit my lip, seeing his red and puffy eyes. He was crying. I immediately pulled him in a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck as his went to my back. I don't know what happened, but Austin's crying, and I hate seeing Austin cry. Especially since it's so rare. He cried onto my shoulder, even though he was so much taller than me, and I hugged tighter.

Why the heck was I overreacting about his past? I am the worst fake-girlfriend ever.

I pulled away, looking up at his face. I pulled my hand over to his cheek, wiping the tears away as he sniffed.

"You wanna come inside?" I asked quietly, pulling away. I grabbed Austin's hand, and tugged him inside. It was getting cold outside, and I was in shorts. I closed the balcony door as Austin sat on my bed. I turned around and looked at him, my eye brows furrowed. I walked over slowly, sitting next to him. I don't know why, but I moved my hand over Austin's, which was gripping the side of my bed. He looked at our hands, and looked away.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. I flinched, remembering what happened at Cassidy's party.

"It's okay. I was overreacting, and being a total bitch. _I _should be the one apologizing. And I will. I'm sorry." I apologized. And I meant it.

"Hey, it's fine. I should've told you about all that. I was being an idiot." Austin said.

I smiled, "I forgive you."

"I forgive you, too." He replied. I smiled at him and he smiled back, slipping his fingers through mine.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

Austin's smile faded, turning into a frown. He looked at his lap and closed his eyes. "I never told anyone this except for Dez and Trish, but I trust you. I trust you more than anybody."

I smiled.

"My parents were splitting up. And, tonight, my Dad left. He left my Mum, he left me. He took most of his belongings and he's staying with a friend for now." Austin told me quietly. "I knew he was going to go, but I thought there was still time, that he still loved my Mum. But I guess not."

I looked down, frowning. Wow, I never thought Austin had these type of problems. He's, like, the most perfect guy I know, and now that I find out he has this problem, it seems as if he's... a normal teenager.

"Austin, I... I'm sorry. It must be hard, to have your parents split up and you knowing it was going to happen." I said, he sniffed and nodded.

"I also need to tell you something. A secret that I've been trying so hard to not to let out." Austin told me, "And I get it if you want to call it off."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What is it?"

Austin took a deep breath, before walking over to the balcony, looking around before pulling the curtains closed. He walked over to my bedroom door and looked out to the hallway.

"Austin, what're you doing?"

"Making sure no one's around to hear it." He said, closing the door and locking it. He turned back around and started pacing in front of me while I sat on my bed with my legs crossed.

"Austin, stop pacing before you walk a hole in my carpet." I said, and he stopped, biting his thumb's finger nails. He didn't say anything, he just stood there and looked at the ground. I sighed and stood up, walking over to him. I grabbed his hands, pulling it away from his face. I leaned my head down, to look at his and smiled.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone." I encouraged.

Austin sighed, looking at his hands which I held in mine. He slipped one of his hands out and put them over ours.

"Your hands are cold." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop stalling! Just tell me the secret, it can't be that bad."

Austin sighed, closing his eyes. He mumbled something, and I just raised an eye brow. "Excuse me?"

He sighed again, "I have anger management problems." He whispered.

I took a deep breath, looking at him surprised. Austin looked up and frowned, pulling his hands back before falling onto my bed, face first.

"I knew you were going to be disappointed." He grumbled against my pillow.

I gasped, "I'm not disappointed!" I exclaimed as I jumped on my bed, making him bounce for a second. He turned around on my bed, pouting, as he laid on his back.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm just surprised." I responded, leaning back onto my bed next to him. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "You know, I would've never guessed you had anger management issues."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Austin asked, making me laugh.

"Maybe a little." I admitted, making him smile. "You seem like such a cool and relaxing guy, it's seems so weird. But anything's possible."

Austin turned to me on his side, grinning at me. "Yeah, I mean, who would've thought that we'd be a couple?"

"Technically, it's fake, but who's being technical nowadays?" I asked quietly. We laid in silence, before I broke it. "I also have a secret that I want to tell you. And I will, because I can trust you."

Austin smiled at me, and I turned to my side. Taking a deep breath, I looked into his eyes and spoke the words I've never told a single soul to, except my teachers and principal. And my diary. Which, technically, doesn't have a soul.

"My family has money problems." I whispered, looking down. I gulped quietly, tears streaming down my face. "I've never told anyone this because I'm afraid that they're going to judge me."

I sat up, and Austin followed.

"How long has this been happening?" He asked.

I looked down at my sheets, shrugging. "A year. Maybe a year and a half."

"Ally, what happened?" Austin asked in a concern voice.

I shrugged again, "Someone shut Sonic Boom down, Mum lost her job, and now they've got to work crappy jobs to pay the bill."

"What type of jobs?"

"I don't know. Jobs that don't really pay well."

Austin looked down, "I'm sorry."

I nodded.

"So am I."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it, because that was a really, <em>really <em>long chapter. **

**Well, you've learnt a little more about the personal lives of the OOC Austin and Ally! They are so out of character, but I'm happy with their characterisation, and they had such an intimate moment in this chapter. I think I'm dying of the Auslly-ness. **

**A****lso, did anyone else know that Ross Lynch has a GIRLFRIEND!? WTF? Her name's Courtney Eaton, and apparently they're going out. I am so happy for Ross for finding a girl, but I'm so sad because I love RAURA! Ugh, what do you guys think of Rourtney? Review!**

**Love, FashionLovah! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I'm glad to say that I've reached over 50 followers on this story, and over 30 reviews and favourites for this story! Eeehh, I'm so happy right now, that I just _had _to update. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review, favourite or follow, or all three if you can! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally; all I own is the plot, and my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 8: 'I'm not immune to the cold, I'm just too hot'**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

_I shrugged again, "Someone shut Sonic Boom down, Mum lost her job, and now they've got to work crappy jobs to pay the bill."_

_"What type of jobs?"_

_"I don't know. Jobs that don't really pay well."_

_Austin looked down, "I'm sorry."_

_I nodded._

_"So am I."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

After Ally and I chatted over our personal things, I got to know her on a deeper level. We got closer.

And I think that'll help with the bet.

I still couldn't believe I was 'dating' Ally because of the bet. It'll be worth it, I'll get 500 bucks. I understood why Ally agreed to help me; she needed money for her family. I wish I could provide her money, but I was already hung over my parents' divorce. I'm not even sure if they've signed the official papers, but I really don't care anymore. My family's falling apart, and all I feel is empty and alone. Ally's the only comfort I have right now.

I never would've thought that things would turn out this way. But, strangely, I don't really mind. Sure, it gets uncomfortable talking about really personal things, but I can trust Ally. Right?

"Do you want to eat something?" Ally asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No, I'm not hungry." I told her, moving a piece of hair from my eyes. She raised her eye brow, as if questioning my answer.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just know you're lying to me right now."

I smirked, "I'm not lying."

"Yeah, you are. You touch your hair when you lie." Ally told me, "Even though, technically, you already have a habit of smoothing your hair out."

I raised an eye brow, "That's not true."

"Uh, yeah, it is. You're touching your hair right now."

I looked up and realised my hand had somehow ended up at the top of my head, smoothing down my hair. I pulled my hand away and sighed, "Okay, so maybe it's true. But what if I wasn't lying and ended up touching my hair anyway?"

She shrugged, "What if."

I rolled my eyes at her, making her grin back cheekily. There was a sound downstairs, making both Ally and I turn towards the door. I turned to Ally, "Are there anyone else in this house?"

She shook her head, "Just you and me." She said, before frowning. "I hope."

I got off her bed, followed by her, as we made our way to the door. I opened it, and peeked out, looking back and forth through the darken hallway. I walked out of the room, and Ally stood at the doorway. Her shadow was shown on the opposite wall as the lights from her bedroom shone behind her. I turned to her, "I don't think we're alone."

Ally frowned, as she crossed her arms. "I'm not going out there alone."

"Who said you're going alone?" I asked. I smirked, before grabbing my phone out. I switched the flashlight mode on, before shining it around. Ally blinked at me, before rolling her eyes and walking back inside her bedroom. I waited for her to come back out, and not a minute later, she came out with a flashlight in her hand and a dress robe on.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"What? It's freaking cold! I'm sorry if I'm not wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, and that I'm immune to the cold." Ally responded angrily.

I smirked, "I was joking. But, for your information, I'm not immune to the cold, I'm just too hot."

Ally scoffed as I walked down the hall towards the staircase.

"You wish!" She exclaimed, making me smile and shook my head at her.

"You coming?" I asked, stopping at the head of the staircase. I turned around and saw Ally jog over towards me. She almost slipped, but I caught her before she fell down the stairs. "I get that you're falling for me, but falling down the staircase would not help."

Ally scoffed, pushing herself off me before turning her flashlight on. "And to think; I was actually starting to think you were a sweet guy." She said, flashing the light in my eyes. I flinched, turning away, my eyes blinded.

"Dude, seriously?" I asked, putting my hand in front of my eyes. I opened my eyes, waiting for them to adjust again.

"Oh, sorry, _dude_." Ally said, before making her way down the stairs. I groaned and followed her.

"You're angry at me again."

"No, I'm not." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not!" She exclaimed, and I put my hand over her mouth, hearing something nearby. She said something against my hand, and I shushed her quietly. She tried to pry off my fingers, but failed. After I was sure there was somebody or _something _in the house with us, I pulled my hand away from her, and pulled my index finger to my lips, gesturing for her to keep quiet. Ally nodded, pursing her lips as she turned her torch light down, making it dim against the dark hallway.

We heard something crash in a room nearby, and Ally jumped, grabbing hold of my arm. I looked at her, raising an eye brow.

"Hi." I mumbled softly, smirking in amusement. She looked at me.

"Hi." She replied quietly, her grip on my arm tightening. She turned away, loosening her grip before she pulled her hands away.

I frowned, missing the warmth of her hands on my arm. I shook my head, turning my attention back to the object that crashed. I walked over to it, picking it up. It was a framed picture, and the glass from the screen were broken and falling off. I smiled, realising it was a picture of Ally when she was younger. She had blue braces, her hair in pigtails and a huge open-teeth smile on her face. She wore a pink and white dress, the type that Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz wore.

"Uh, you're not supposed to see that." She said, grabbing hold of the frame, taking the picture from my hands. "You should be careful, there are broken pieces of glass on the floor. Can you turn the lights on?"

I nodded as she turned away, walking into the living room. I walked over to the light switch for the hallway and turned it on. The three hallway lights immediately turned on, and the darkness was replaced by light. I frowned, turning around when I heard a shriek.

"Ally!?" I exclaimed, running towards the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! Oh my gosh, I love these so much. I'm so sorry guys, but I couldn't help it! This was an average sized chapter (for me, anyway), and next chapter, I'll try and make it longer. Review what you think happened, and favourite or follow if you can! My goal right now, is to reach up to 40 reviews, 60 followers and 35 or 40 favourites. So far, only need 3 more reviews, 9 more followers, and 4 or 9 favourites. I'm so happy, and I hope you're all enjoying TCLS. Sorry, for my misspelt words and the fact that I'm not sure when I'll update again, but please review what you think happened to Ally.<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my gosh, I'm glad you guys reviewed, 'cause I got over 40 reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked it. Ooh, what's happened to Ally? Who or **_**what **_**is in the house with them? Is it a burglar? Or maybe it's just an animal! *Gasps and smirks* Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 9: Roxy Rocket**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

_I walked over to the light switch for the hallway and turned it on. The three hallway lights immediately turned on, and the darkness was replaced by light. I frowned, turning around when I heard a shriek._

_"Ally!?" I exclaimed, running towards the living room._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

I didn't know what had happened... Everything seemed to be moving so fast. All I heard was Ally's screams and cries as she backed away from the living room. I had grabbed her shoulders, trying to shake her out of it as I continued asking what happened. That was when I looked over her shoulder and stared in shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I had a blanket wrapped around my shoulder as I shook in the cold. I looked around, my tear-stained face all pale from what I had seen in the living room. Austin was beside me, his hands clenched together as he stared out in space. There were dry tears on his cheek and he looked like he was replaying what happened in his mind. Austin's mother was standing nearby, talking to man who I didn't recognise, as she tried not to break down. I looked away, feeling bad for her having to deal with these problems.

I took a deep breath, _Please, Mum and Dad, please come home. I need you right now. Mimi shouldn't have to deal with this, not after losing her husband the same night. _I closed my eyes tightly, a whimper escaped my lips as I sniffed.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand slip in my own, our fingers intertwining. I opened my eyes slowly, turning to look at Austin. He didn't look at me though, but he squeezed my hand in reassurance; as if telling me that everything will be okay. I looked down and squeezed back; as if to say thank you.

I turned, seeing two cars pull up as the doors opened. My parents stepped out, their eyes looking around, until they landed on me and Austin. My Mum's eyes were filled with fear while my father's eyes were filled with confusion. They were stopped by two police officers, who had started talking to them. I looked away, not wanting to watch the surprise and sadness on their faces when they realised what had happened while they left their daughter alone for the night.

"Um, excuse me, Ally and Austin, right?" I looked up, and there stood a woman and a man with a notepad in their hands. They held up a badge, telling me they were part of the FBI.

"Can we take you and your boyfriend down to the FBI department to ask a few questions?" The woman asked.

I frowned, "I don't know. You'll have to ask our parents." I whispered.

The man nodded, "We can just ask a few questions right now, if you don't mind."

Austin sighed, "Sure." He muttered.

The lady smiled sadly. "So, first question; did you know the girl?"

"Yeah, she was an ex-girlfriend. We broke up two years ago, but kept our relationship a secret." Austin replied, sadness in his eyes. I gave his hand an encouraging squeeze, and he looked at me in return, smiling slightly.

"So, as far as we know, we've identified her as Roxy Rocket. Was your relationship anything serious? Why did you guys keep it a secret?" The man asked.

"Our relationship wasn't exactly serious. We just kissed a few times, went on a date once or twice, then we kind of broke up." Austin replied.

"Why did you guys break up?"

Austin sighed, "Our schools were rivals; Manatee's hated Tigers and Tigers hated Manatees. In the beginning, we had no idea that we were from the rival schools, but then we found out and decided to break it off. Roxy found a boyfriend who goes to the same school as her, and I started dating someone else."

"Was it Ally?"

"Uh, no, it was Kira Starr."

"The daughter of Jimmy Starr of Starr Records?" The woman asked. Austin nodded.

"Okay, so, do you remember if Roxy did any drugs at all?"

Austin shook his head, "No. She was a kind person; she never drank alcohol or did drugs."

"So, as far was we know, she didn't die of drug overdose or too much alcohol. She was beat up pretty bad and got knocked over the head a few times, and she lost a lot of blood. Probably by then, she would've been unconscious. We've also got some evidence that she was stabbed a few times before she actually died of too much blood loss." The man said.

I closed my eyes, feeling sick of the description of her death. _Why would anyone want to hurt someone like Roxy? Let alone kill her?_

"Who would do this?" I heard Austin asked.

"We don't know, that's why we need your help to find the killer. Who knows if they'll attack again."

I swallowed, "I don't understand how she could've ended up in my living room. I didn't even know who she was." I whispered. Austin leaned over and kissed the side of my temple, putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned on his shoulder, tears streaming down my face.

"We have a theory that she was dragged towards your home. What time did you arrive from the party?"

"Um, I don't know. It was kind of later, around 10 o'clock."

"Did you go straight towards your room, did you stop by the living room?"

"Yeah, I stopped by. I wanted to watch TV, but got bored, so I went upstairs to my bedroom."

"And you turned off the living room light?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Keeping lights on meant wasting electricity, which meant spending more money on the electricity bill, and my family can't exactly afford spending all our money." I explained. _I can't believe I just told them that we're having money problems._

"And we understand that you're having money problems. It's okay, we can keep these type of secrets." The woman winked, smiling.

At least someone's smiling. I smiled a bit, and nodded.

"Did you find out the time that Roxy was dead? Or what time she arrived in Ally's living room?" Austin asked.

"Yes, we think her body arrived ten to twenty minutes later."

My eyes widened, as I sat up. "I was in the shower by then." I told them, gulping. "So, some serial killer sneaked into my house, dropped a dead body in my living room, and you're telling me they did all of this while I was in the shower?"

Austin raised an eye brow, "Pretty much."

I sighed, "Wow."

The man smiled at Austin and me, before showing me a picture of my wall. "Do you know what this means?"

I grabbed it and looked at the picture of the wall in my living room. I blinked, remembering the walls. It was 'Stay away from him, or else' in blood. I knew what it meant, but at the same time it didn't make sense.

"Are they talking about you?" I asked, showing him the picture. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and frowned.

"I-I don't know." Austin replied, "Maybe. This message was meant for you, so... I think so."

He handed the picture back to the FBI agents and I took a deep breath.

"What if they come after me? What if they come after other people we care about? What's going to happen then?" I asked out loud, "Who _are _they and why are they doing this?"

"We suspect that it might be a warning, to stay away from Austin. Rest assured, we'll catch this person. Do you have anybody that you think would want to harm you, or Ally or Roxy?" The woman asked Austin.

Austin looked in thought, but shook his head. "No. No one. Nobody knew about Roxy and I, and Ally and I just revealed our relationships a few days ago." Austin told them.

The man nodded, "Okay. Well, give us a call if you figure something out or have a suspect. I'd like to suggest that Ally stays the night at a friend's or maybe you could stay at Austin's house." He gave both Austin and I a card, before walking away.

I turned to Austin and leaned my head on his shoulder. "What now?"

Austin put his arm around my shoulder, "Now, you stay over at my place. My Mum won't mind, she loves you. You're parents can stay in the guest rooms, too." He suggested.

I sighed, "Yeah. I think I should stay over tonight."

Austin smiled, "Come on. Everything will be okay." He tried to reassured.

I shrugged, "I don't know anymore. Everything's happening so fast, and I'm just... I'm frustrated and sad and angry and confused." I told him, lifting my head off his shoulder.

He smiled, "That's totally normal, after all of this; I don't think anything will return back to normal."

Nodding, I got up and turned towards him. "Ready to go talk to our parents?" I asked, smirking as I held my hand out.

Austin sighed, "If we must." He said jokingly, before grabbing my hand and standing up.

Intertwining our fingers, we walked towards our parents.

"Oh, thank God!" Mum exclaimed, pulling me into a hug as Austin's Mum pulled him into a hug as well.

"You're okay." Mimi breathed out as she hugged him tighter.

"I'm fine, just scarred for the rest of my life." Austin whispered, making Mimi smile a little.

"We're just glad that you're okay." Dad said, just as a car pulled up. Austin and I pulled away from our parents, turning towards the car. The door opened and Austin's Dad walked out.

He jogged over, "I came as fast as I could. What happened?"

"What happened was that you left me and Mum, and now Ally's in danger because someone's threatening her to stay away from me." Austin hissed, and I turned to Austin.

_Too many bad things are happening tonight, I can't let anymore happen to him. Not tonight. We're both way too tired, and way too stressed out, and him and his father arguing won't help. Not at all._

"Austin, you don't understa-"

"Don't tell me what I don't understand. I understand _very_ well that you left us." Austin said, turned around and walked to his house. He walked in, closing the door behind me.

Most of the police were leaving, while others were putting the caution tape up, so they didn't really pay attention or care.

I turned to my parents, "I'm gonna stay with Austin the night, if that's alright with Mimi." I asked Mimi.

"Sure, as long as you want." Mimi said, smiling at me.

I nodded my thanks, and jogged to her house. Walking in, I shut the door behind me as I made my way upstairs. I remembered his room, it was right across from mine, so I knew which door to knock on.

I reached his door, and took a breath, before knocking on it softly.

"Austin?" I asked. I didn't hear an answer, so I opened the door, closing it behind me as I walked inside. I looked around the room, realising that the bathroom door was closed. I sighed, and walked over to the door. I was tempted to knock, but heard the shower running, so instead I walked over to his bed and sat down, waiting for him to come out. I hummed, looking around the room.

He had a _lot _of instruments, at least three or four acoustic and bass guitars. I saw a keyboard or two nearby, a trumpet, and a few other instruments, but my attention was snatched away when I heard the bathroom door open.

My eyes widened, "Uh..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was 2,043 words(not including the Author notes), which is the most out of the chapters in this story, so I'm very proud of myself. <strong>

**A****lso, I'm not very good at writing crime scene sort of things, but I just wanted to try it. And, in the show, Roxy and Austin aren't going out 'cause Roxy's Ally and stuff, but pretend Roxy is someone else in this story. Also, thank you all for reviewing! **

**I got 44 reviews, 33 favourites and 53 followers, which is why I'm updating soon. I think. **

**P.S, I'm getting obsessed with R5, so I need help... Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, fans of TCLS! If you're not a fan than, haha, whoops? Anyway, I got 7 reviews last chapter, and I was so happy! Now, my aim is 50 reviews (only 3 more reviews left), 60 followers (5 more followers left) and 35 favourites (2 more favourites left)! So, if you have an account, please follow and favourite this story, and don't forget to review, even if you don't have an account. Now, onto the thing you all came here for.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 10:'Come on, Delena or Stelena?'**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

_He had a _lot_ of instruments, at least three or four acoustic and bass guitars. I saw a keyboard or two nearby, a trumpet, and a few other instruments, but my attention was snatched away when I heard the bathroom door open._

_My eyes widened, "Uh..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I covered my eyes immediately, "God! Put a shirt on!" I exclaimed, almost too exaggerated. _Almost_.

I kept my eyes shut, stood up and tried to feel my way out of his room. Come on, come _on_! "Umph!" I groaned as I hit something hard and fell back. "Ow!" I mumbled as I snapped my eyes opened. I bit my lip from gasping, as I stared up. At Austin. A shirtless Austin. A shirtless Austin with _only _a towel wrapped around his waist. He had water dripping down his hair, his arms and his chest. His well-built chest, with a six pack! I wonder why I was so surprised; someone as perfect as Austin obviously has a six pack.

_Ally, what is wrong with you!?_

Austin smirked at me, snapping me out of my thoughts about his muscle.

_Ugh, now I feel embarrassed and flustered!_

"Like what you see?" He smirked at me, making me glare up at him.

I didn't reply though.

What? I _did _like what I saw, and I'd feel even more ashamed for admitting it to _him._

Instead, I stood up and crossed my arms. "Put a shirt on. While you're at it, put some pants on, too." I told him, brushing past him towards the door. Austin stopped me, grabbing my wrist as I walked past him. I paused, feeling him pull me against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and over my stomach.

I gulped.

_Oh, how I hate it when he wraps his arms around my waist and over my stomach._

I inhaled sharply, "What are you doing?" I asked as I resisted the urge to hold onto his arms.

Austin didn't reply, instead he put his chin on my shoulder and smirked. "You should stay and watch."

I gulped visibly, "What?" I asked, making sure I didn't hear that incorrectly.

"I said, 'You should stay and watch'." He repeated, this time slowly and clearly.

"Mm, let me think about it- no." I said, pulling away from his arms. His strong, yet sexy arms.

_Dammit, Allison Marie Dawson, what on Earth is wrong with you?_

I turned around, crossing my arms. "I'll be getting my stuff from next door, and you better be dressed by the time I get back." I told him, before walking out of the room, smiling when I heard his protests.

* * *

><p>After I had grabbed a bag of my clothes, my laptop, and most importantly, my songbook, I walked towards Austin's room. "Austin, I'm coming in." I said as I opened the door. I smiled, seeing Austin on his bed, with a bowl of popcorn on his lap as he watched a Rom-Com.<p>

"Wow, this is an... interesting sight." I said, as I closed the door behind me and putting my bag down near his bed as I sat next to him. I raised an eye brow, seeing that he was busy watching the movie. Sighing, I grabbed a piece of popcorn and popped it in my mouth. "You know, the least you could do is say hi to your girlfriend."

_Fake-girlfriend, you mean._

"Hi." Austin mumbled, stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. I rolled my eyes, feeling tired.

"Okay, well, goodnight." I said, as I pulled the covers over my body as I laid back. I closed my eyes, before sighing as I almost fell asleep. I paused, hearing silence in the room. Did Austin turn the TV off? I opened my eyes and saw Austin starting to lay down next to me as he also pulled the covers over himself. "Hi." I whispered to him.

He turned to me, smiling. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" I furrowed my eye brows in concern.

He sighed, "I will be."

I smiled, "Night." I said, before closing my eyes.

"Night." Austin whispered before I fell into my dreams.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. I gasped, breathing fast as I sat up against the headboard. I gulped, turning towards Austin, who had woke up because of me. I looked down at his arm that was wrapped around my waist, and bit my lip.<p>

"Ally?" Austin groaned. I turned to him, and waited for him to sit up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, half asleep.

"Nothing. I mean, it was just a nightmare." I told him.

He yawned tiredly, "You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head, "Not really." I whispered.

Austin nodded understandingly. He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them. He looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I will be."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He smirked.

I raised an eye brow, "A bit of both."

He grinned at me before we both decided to lay back down. We laid in silence, as I tried my hardest to get back to sleep. Finally having enough of not being able to sleep, I whispered, "I can't sleep."

I felt him shift, "Neither can I." I heard him say. I turned to face him.

"You wanna watch TV and eat food until we get tired?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Sure." I got off bed and waited for him as he picked up a blanket. We walked out the door and down the stairs, walking as quietly as we could. I tried not to giggle when Austin walked into a wall, and we walked into the kitchen, deciding to look for our midnight snack. Even though it was 1:24 AM. We both each had a pile of chips, a bowl of popcorn, a few bottles of soda, packets of candy, and, just because we needed something healthy amongst our junk food, carrot sticks and a bowl of salad with ham. What? We didn't have dinner, and we were hungry.

After I had settled on the couch with the bowl of salad in my lap, Austin flipped through the channels, finally landing on The Vampire Diaries. I raised an eye brow at him.

"What? It's a very good show, with a love triangle! Come on, Delena or Stelena?" He asked, as he sat next to me, pulling the blanket over our shoulders.

"Uh, Delena! Have you _seen _Damon?" I asked.

"Hey, your boyfriend is sitting right here." Austin pointed at himself, making me grab a piece of popcorn from the other bowl and throw it at him. He smirked at me, before returning back to watching the marathon of The Vampire Diaries. Currently, it was on Season 4, episode 16. And can I say, Klayley needs to happen. Like, seriously. I mean, more than sex, Klayley needs to be a relationship like Delena. Ugh, some ships are complicated.

"Klaus and Hayley would make an awesome couple." Austin said out of the blue. I smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

"I agree."

"But not as awesome as us." Austin added, making me laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Chapter 10! It wasn't really much, but I wanted them to have a little moment, so here it is. Also, Ally FINALLY got to see Austin shirtless for the FIRST time! And he was in a towel, too. ;) Now, don't forget to review, favourite or follow!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everybody! Has anyone heard of R5's F.E.E.L.G.O.O.D, All Night and Let's Not Be Alone Tonight? 'Cause they are AMAZING songs, and I'm in love with every single R5 songs. Unfortunately, I haven't been to any of their concerts, and so I'm kind of frustrated. Oh well, maybe in the future. But, meanwhile, we're here for another chapter of That Cliché Love Story! So, here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

**Chapter 11: Ally fixes Austin's beanie**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

_"Klaus and Hayley would make an awesome couple." Austin said out of the blue. I smiled at him, nodding in agreement._

_"I agree."_

_"But not as awesome as us." Austin added, making me laugh._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

"No! Don't move, if you move, that counts as cheating." Ally scolded as she held a popcorn inbetween her thumb, ready to throw it in my mouth.

"What? No it doesn't!" I replied, throwing my hands up.

"Yes, it does!" She grinned, giggling as I pouted.

_Her giggle is adorable. And she's an adorable dork. She's adorkable._

"Okay, fine, I'll stay still. But if you miss, I win." I told her, making her roll her eyes, but she agreed. She tried to suppress a smile as I threw my head back, waiting for her to throw the popcorn in my mouth. I saw her throw the popcorn in the air, and it was so close to missing, but it landed in my mouth.

"Yay! Yes, it went in! I win, I'm awesome." Ally jumped off the couch and started dancing. I watched her, suppressing my laughter. She had the most awkward happy dance ever. I chewed on the popcorn, before grabbing a sour worm from a candy packet and putting it in my mouth.

"You done?" I asked.

"Not yet." She replied, before doing some type of 'climb the ladder' dance, before falling back on the couch. "Now I'm finished."

I smirked, shaking my head, before eating a carrot stick.

"You have an... interesting dance." I told her. She grinned, rolling her eyes as she pulled the blanket over her toes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not a good dancer." Ally replied, as she grabbed a carrot stick. I smirked, shaking my head as I put my arm around her shoulders and watched her play with her fingers.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

Ally sighed, shaking her head as she smiled lightly. "Nothing, I'm just..." She drifted off.

"Just what?"

"I'm just confused." Ally admitted.

I raised an eye brow, "Confused about what?"

"What happens if..." She sighed, "Nevermind. I'm just tired."

I, confused, nodded agreeing. I leaned back on the couch, and Ally leaned back on my chest as we pulled the blanket over ourselves. I put my arm over her, almost protectively, as we closed our eyes.

"Goodnight." I heard Ally murmur, "Again."

I smiled, "Goodnight. Again."

I frowned, remembering what she wanted to ask me. I fell asleep, one thought in my mind.

_What did she want to ask me?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ally's POV<em>**

I felt someone shift behind me, and I cleared my throat as I shifted around, too. My eyes opened, feeling something soft blowing the hair out of my face. My eyes widened.

_Fuck, he's so close. Should I move back? What if I wake him? Wait, since when did I care about waking Austin up? Ugh, I need to brush my teeth, though..._

I took a deep breath, trying to pull away without waking him up.

Austin groaned.

I flinched. _Come on, Ally, if you wake him up, you'll be in deep shit. Okay, maybe not, but he looks so cute when he sleeps. Plus, he's quiet._

I shifted again, pulling his arm off my waist gently.

Austin groaned again. Or, wait, did he moan?

As I moved a bit, I felt Austin's hand grip my wrist, preventing myself from moving.

"Ally, I swear to God, if you shift you knee on my groin again, I won't be able to stop myself." He groaned out, his breath breezing over my face.

I blushed, feeling heat rise up my neck as I turned bright red.

Austin opened his eyes, and I gazed into them. I never noticed the brown flecks surrounding his pupil, making them stand out against his hazel eyes.

"You have interesting ways to wake me up, Allison." He murmured, smirking when he saw the disgust on my face as he said my full name.

"Don't call me that." I ordered, pulling back from him, before getting off the couch.

"Fine, how about Ally-cat?" He raised an eye brow.

I looked at him, giving him a 'Seriously?' look before grabbing the empty packets of candy and cans of soda.

"What? Okay, how about Allygator?"

I shook my head, "My name's Ally, and that's the only name you'll call me." I told him, walking into the kitchen.

"What if I want to call you babe? Or baby?" Austin asked, following me as he scratched his messy blonde locks.

"Uh, don't you remember the agreement we made when we first started this?" I asked as I threw the rubbish in the bin.

Austin groaned, "No fair." He pouted.

I sighed, "Fine. You can call me babe and stuff, but only if you stop pouting like a 6-year-old who didn't get a present from Santa."

He grinned, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, shower and brush my teeth." I told him, before brushing past him.

"You do that. Oh, and nice bed hair!" Austin called out after me, making me smile as I walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>After taking a nice, long shower, I quickly got dressed in pair of black high-waisted shorts and a light pink sleeveless collared blouse with gold sandals. I kept my hair curled and wore a simple gold necklace that had the initial A in diamonds. My Mum had gotten it for me when I was 14, and was one of the best presents ever.<p>

I heard the door open as I finished putting on light foundation. Through Austin's mirror, I saw Austin walk through the door, wearing a black shirt with white jeans.

"Have you seen a comb nearby?" He asked as he looked around the room.

I finished applying mascara on, "No. Why?"

"Because I need to brush my hair."

I rolled my eyes, before throwing my make-up products in my bag. "Why don't you just wear a beanie?"

Austin straightened, scratching his hair. "I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't." I muttered, making Austin glare at me. I just grinned cheekily back.

Austin walked past the bed and towards the bedside table, opening a drawer. Inside, was a pile of multiple coloured beanies and two or three caps stacked on top of each other. Austin grabbed a grey beanies, and closed the drawer. He bent his head down, patting his hair down, before slipping the beanie on. He pulled his head back up, and smiled at me.

I snickered. The beanie wasn't exactly put in the right position, so it looked kind of funny on his head. I walked over, and stood in front of him, reaching my arms up to adjust the beanie. Austin watched me.

I wasn't sure if I should have felt crept out, or if I was flattered, but I was flustered at him staring at me in both amusement and fascination. After I was done fixing his beanie up, I smiled at him. I turned around, only to have his hand grab my wrist and pull me back, making me collide with his chest.

My hands gripped his shirt, as he held onto my wrist and my lower back.

I gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what's going to happen next? That's for me to know, and you to find out! I love leaving cliff-hangers, especially when I get everybody on edge! This was just a really cute, adorkable chapter of Auslly, and I just wanted to give you guys a chapter 'cause you've all been really awesome. Anyway, don't forget to review, favourite and follow!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm sorry I took so long to update! I got caught up in assessments and stuff. I think I did pretty good, but I don't really care. So... last chapter I left you all with a cliff-hanger. Let's see what's happened!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 12: Does Ally like Austin?**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

_After I was done fixing his beanie up, I smiled at him. I turned around, only to have his hand grab my wrist and pull me back, making me collide with his chest._

_My hands gripped his shirt, as he held onto my wrist and my lower back._

_I gulped._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

I had no idea what was happening, I just felt this tug when she was fixing my beanie as I watched her. It was amusing at first, but I grew fascinated as she fixed my hair. I knew I couldn't just let her leave the room just like that. She was blushing, too, as I watched her. Did she feel the tug, too?

When she had turned to leave, I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She collided against me, her hands going to my chest as she gripped my shirt, as if she feared that she was about to collapse unless she held onto my shirt.

My eyes flickered around her face, as her eyes did the same. Our eyes met, holding the stare. Her deep brown eyes looked so beautiful, how have I never noticed that? Her brown orbs seems so simple, but it held so much memory. Good ones, but also bad. And I wanted to take the bad away.

I inhaled her scent in. In some perspectives, that might've been considered creepy, perverted, but it didn't matter. Not now. She smelt like vanilla and strawberries. It made me feel relaxed around her, but at the same time, it was one of the things keeping me alert.

We leaned in, getting closer and closer.

_What are you doing, Austin? You realise you don't have to kiss her all the time? There's no one around!_

We were so close to each other, so close that our noses were touching, so close that our breath's fanned against each other's faces. Our lips almost touched the other-

_Knock knock_

Ally turned her head towards the door as I looked over her shoulder.

"Austin?" We heard my Mum's voice through the door. "Ally? Are you kids in there? I made breakfast!"

Ally pulled away slightly, her grip loosening as she stepped back. "Uh-uh, yeah! We'll be down in a sec." Ally replied, stuttering as she stuffed her thumbs in the pocket of her shorts.

"Okay! But the pancakes will get cold if you don't come down soon." My mother told us, before we heard footsteps descending down the stairs.

I strained my ears, listening as her footsteps soon disappeared. I turned to Ally, who looked down as her hair curtained her face.

My eyes flickered away towards the door, before returning back to Ally.

"We should get downstairs." I murmured, as I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I glanced at Ally, as she looked away. Confused, and slightly sad, I brushed past her and walked out of my room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I looked up, hearing Austin's footstep go downstairs.

Sighing, I face-palmed myself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I repeated, before crossing my arms over my chest. I inhaled and exhaled, almost hyperventilating. Out of habit, I grabbed a piece of my hair and started chewing on it.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! What did I do? Why did that happen? Why didn't you stop it!? Why DID you stop it? _

I stopped chewing on my hair, taking a deep breath.

_It's okay. I don't have to overreact. It's all good. We just got caught up in the moment._

_Wait. Isn't that what I said when we first kissed? Oh God, oh God, oh God._

_Ally! Snap out of it! Go downstairs before Mimi starts getting suspicious._

I took a breath, turned around and shuffled out of the room. As I headed downstairs, I thought about what actually happened.

Were we about to kiss? On our own accord? But, if we were, why? Was it just the heat of the moment? Did we just _feel_ like kissing? If Mimi hadn't interrupted us, would we have kissed? Then what? We would've been more awkward around each other... Right?

I headed in the kitchen, smiling as I saw Austin trying to cook something while Mimi sat at the table, watching.

"Morning. What's going on?" I asked Mimi.

"Austin's trying to cook his own pancakes." Mimi smiled, "Even though there's _already _pancakes made."

I laughed, looking at Austin, who was trying to flip a pancake.

Mimi started getting up, "Okay, well, I've got to get ready for work. You kids be careful after last night, and don't reveal too much about the investigation, okay? Tonight, we'll talk about whether you should go to school tomorrow or not."

Mimi smiled at me, before leaving the kitchen. I glanced at Austin, before following Mimi out. "Uh, Mimi?" I asked, and she turned around. "I was wondering where my parents were?"

"Penny and Lester are staying with a family friend. That's all they've told me about their whereabouts." Mimi replied.

I frowned, nodding.

"They also told me that if you wanted to talk to them, you can call them or text them. They might come around the house sometimes, though."

I nodded, smiling a bit. "Thank you, for letting me stay here."

"It's alright. Stay as long as you need. Your parents told me they were going to send over a few of your stuff. Would you like to stay in a guest room or would you still like to stay with Austin?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but someone else answered for me.

"She's staying with me." I heard the husky voice say, as I felt Austin put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at his hand and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Austin, I'm sure Ally can speak for herself." Mimi smirked at her son.

I turned to Mimi, smiling, "It's alright, I'll stay with Austin." I told her.

She nodded, "Okay. Well, I've got to go soon, but don't do anything risky while I'm out, okay? And, go outside, have some fresh air." Mimi said as she grabbed a jacket, putting it on. "I'll be back tonight at 6 to check on you guys, okay?"

We nodded as she grabbed her car keys and walking out. Austin and I followed her, Austin's arm still around my shoulders. We stood on the porch, waving at Mimi as she reversed. She waved back, before driving away.

Austin and I stayed like that for a moment. His arm around my shoulder, and my arm around his lower back.

Austin cleared his throat, "You want pancakes?"

I turned to him, smiling. "Sure."

He nodded, pulling his arm away as he walked back inside. I sighed, following him as I closed the door.

* * *

><p>After eating pancakes (that were cold by the time we got there), we stayed in the living room. I had grabbed my songbook, while Austin settled on the couch, watching some cartoon show.<p>

I made sure Austin wasn't paying attention, before grabbing my pencil and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_So, last entry, I wrote about how complicated things were. Well, everything just took a sharp turn to Crazy Town. After our first day of fake-dating, Austin had serenaded me at school. It was awesome, and it was so romantic. Afterwards, we went on a sorta date. He had set up a picnic, with rose petals and all! And then came Cassidy's party. That night was when everything got even more complicated. _

_I talked to Gabriel- sort of, she pretended like I didn't exist- and then there was Kira and Trent. I caught them kissing -they were having a secret relationship- and I told them I wouldn't tell anyone. I encountered Andrea; she is a crazy lunatic, but she's also Austin's ex-girlfriend. She told me things that I already knew, but it still hurt. I got mad at Austin, even though I shouldn't have. _

_Here's where it gets crazier. After Trish had dropped me off, she told me that Austin was changing and becoming a better person because of _me. _That was the scary part. I didn't want to change Austin, he was perfect the way he was, even if he can be a jerk, he can be sweet, too. I didn't want to change Austin. That night, Austin had jumped onto my balcony, telling me that his Dad left him and his mother. That's when all my anger seems to fade. I hated seeing Austin cry, he looked so broken. I_ had _to forgive him, so I did. And the worst part of all of this, was the dead girl in my living room. She was so pale, and had blood almost everywhere. Some dried, some still oozing. And that takes us to where I am now, living with Austin and his mother._

_See what I mean now? Everything's changed, and I didn't like it. Oh, and Austin and I nearly kissed. Did I forget to mention that? Mimi interrupted us, and I'm not sure if I'm thankful or not. What should I do now? I'm so lost..._

_-Allygator._

I shut my book, turning to look at Austin, who was texting someone on the phone.

"Hey, let's go out." Austin said all of a sudden. I raised an eye brow.

"Well, that came out of nowhere. Why?" I asked.

He sighed, "Because I'm bored. And I told Dez and Trish that we'd meet them at the mall in half an hour."

I shrugged, "Okay. I'll be down in five minutes." I told him, before running upstairs.

I quickly shoved my book in my bag, before grabbing my phone and running back downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready." I told Austin, who was already waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

"That was shorter than five minutes, but okay, let's go." Austin said, turning around.

I sighed, following him.

_Why is he acting so cold towards me? I didn't do anything wrong... Did I? Oh my gosh, what if he hates me now because we didn't kiss? But, it wasn't my fault that we didn't kiss! Mimi interrupted us! Maybe if she hadn't, we would've kissed and I would've kissed Austin back! Um... Did I just say that? Please tell me I didn't say that! _

_Oh. My. Gosh._

_Do I like Austin?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Whaaaatttt? Ally likes Austin!? Or does she? Maybe their just mixed feelings? Oh, well! I'm sorry that I didn't give you guys a kiss. But, trust me, there will be kissing in the next chapter. Did I just spoil something? Oh, crap! Okay, but yes, they will be kissing in the next chapter. But, will it be on their own accord or because they need to give the people a show? Also, what about Austin? Does <em>he <em>like Ally? Ooh, drama! Well, if you want to see what happens next or talk about what happened in this chapter, don't forget to review, favourite or follow! **

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys, I've got 60 followers! How amazing is that!? (Well, for me, anyway) I've been working on this chapter since last time I updated, and I got a huge writers block, so that's why I haven't updated in a while. But, now that I have, let's continue from where we've left off! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 13: The 'L' word**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

Why is he acting so cold towards me? I didn't do anything wrong... Did I? Oh my gosh, what if he hates me now because we didn't kiss? But, it wasn't my fault that we didn't kiss! Mimi interrupted us! Maybe if she hadn't, we would've kissed and I would've kissed Austin back! Um... Did I just say that? Please tell me I didn't say that!

Oh. My. Gosh.

Do I like Austin?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

"Ally!"

I tried to suppress a smile as Trish pulled Ally in a bear hug, almost knocking her over.

"Whoa, careful there before you knock the life out of my girlfriend, Trish." I said, smirking at her. Trish glared at me playfully before pulling away from Ally, who had also glared at me playfully.

"So, Austin, did you get my text?" Dez asked, walking up to me. I glanced at Ally and Trish, who looked at us with confused expressions. I turned back to Dez, nodding.

I turned back to the girls, "We'll be back. You do... whatever girls do at the mall." I told them.

Ally raised an eyebrow, "You mean shop?"

I smirked, "Yes, I mean shop." I told her. Ally smiled and nodded, walking over and pecking me on the cheek.

"What? No kiss on the lips? Come on!" Trish exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, turning to Ally as I gave her a small kiss on the lips, not exactly a peck but not full on locking lips. It's still a awkward between us.

Ally smiled and pecked my lips before running off with Trish.

I sighed, before turning to Dez, who had decided to sit down at an outside café table, probably oblivious to Ally and I kissing. I sat opposite him, and looked around, making sure no one was around to hear our conversation. The atmosphere had changed around us all of a sudden, from calm to nervous.

"Dude, stop shaking your knees up and down, it's making me nervous!" Dez yelled in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes, "You should be nervous. Do you know any other information on why they're coming?"

"No, except for that they'll be here in a few weeks." Dez replied, playing with his fingers. I sighed, putting my hand in my face.

_Of all the times they have to come (and I'm still confused on how they know _we're_ here), it has to be now? Really? Why does the universe hate me?_

"Austin, what're we going to do?"

I shrugged, pulling my hands away. "I don't know. Things have been... pretty complicated nowadays."

"What? You mean with you and Ally? It looked like you guys had gotten along fine after last night. You _did _bring Ally along when I texted you."

I raised an eye brow, _He's not wrong. But, wait, he doesn't know about last night? About what happened? Should I tell him? He _is _my best friend. _

I shook my head, "Right. We-we're fine." Okay, so that was partially a lie. We're fine, but after what happened this morning, things are a little awkward. Scratch that, more than a little. I hardly talked to her! And, I'm not even sure why I'm so mad about what happened, I guess I was just upset that Ally pulled away. Maybe I went a bit too far, we were caught up in the moment. I haven't slept with anyone for a while. Damn Gabriel for being so persistent on not sleeping together unless she feels like it.

"Austin!" Dez exclaimed, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked what else happened between you and Ally last night."

I shook my head, "Nothing much."

Dez sighed, "You do know this is all for the bet, right? Don't get too close to her. She might get hurt if you do."

I nodded, "I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I laughed as Trish slipped on a pair of leopard printed love-heart shaped sunglasses, making a duck face at me. As she put the sunglasses back, I looked around the store. It was a clothes store that sold really bright coloured clothes with bold prints and patterns. I've never been here, but I could tell that Trish has from the type of clothes she wore.

"So, Ally, are you and Austin okay after what happened last night?"

I turned to her. _How did she know? Fuck, I hope it wasn't all over the news. Oh my gosh, what if everybody knows?_

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed.

"What? Huh? What did you say?"

Trish rolled her eyes, smirking. "What happened? Did you guys get it on or something?"

My eyes widened, "Heck no!"

Trish laughed, "Then what happened?"

I took a deep breath, "We... had a moment." I admitted.

_I really hope she doesn't ask anymore questions. I don't want to reveal anymore of what happened last night._

"A moment? I bet it was cute! Hey, do you like this top?" She asked, changing the subject. Trish raised a galaxy printed top with short sleeves up.

I nodded, "It's cute, but I... didn't bring my wallet." I lied.

_It was partially a lie, I mean, I forgot to bring my wallet. But what's the point? There wasn't really anything in there, and especially not money. Plus, I couldn't tell Trish about my money problem._

"You forgot to bring your wallet? To a mall?" Trish asked sarcastically. I nodded. Trish shrugged, "Okay, I'll pay for it."

I shook my head, "No, no, Trish, it's fine. I don't need any more clothes."

"Yeah, well, I'll do it just 'cause I can, and because you're the first girl that Austin has actually cared about and started a relationship with for the longest."

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard her correctly.

"Austin cares a lot about you, and your and his relationship has been the longest. Of course, not including Gabriel's because I think theirs was more based on sex and popularity, whereas yours is based love and romance." Trish said, talking to herself by the end.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I blinked at her. "Wait, so you're saying that..." I gulped, "Austin and I have been the longest relationship he's ever had, that's _not _based on sex?"

Trish nodded.

I took a deep breath, repeating what she said in my mind.

_...I think theirs was more based on sex and popularity, whereas yours is based on love and romance._

"Who said we loved each other!?" I exclaimed out of nowhere, surprising Trish.

"Um, no one...? I just presumed." Trish replied, "I'm guessing you guys haven't said the 'L' word to each other yet?"

I shook my head, "No. We're not that far in the relationship yet."

Trish nodded understandingly, "That's fine. You've only been dating for a week or so now anyways."

I took a deep breath, wanting to change the subject. "So... are you and Dez, like, a thing?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

I smirked, seeing Ally and Trish come back with tons of shopping bags in their hands.

"I see you've been busy."

"You too, it seems." Ally said, gesturing to the newly bought guitar. I smiled, shrugging.

"We did a little shopping, too." I told her, pulling a chair out for her to sit on since she seemed exhausted after shopping with Trish. Who am I kidding? I would be, too.

"I bought ham!" Dez exclaimed happily, holding ham up in the air like you would hold a trophy.

Trish rolled her eyes, "How am I friends with you?"

Dez shrugged, "One of the world's greatest mystery." He grinned.

"Yeah, just like how you passed 7th grade." Trish added, making Dez glare at her.

I shook my head at them, before turning to Ally, who looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Hey, Als, don't fall asleep on me." I said, patting her cheek softly. She groaned, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back. I smiled as her sunglasses fell forward from where they rested on her head, and onto her nose as if she was wearing them.

"Hey, Prince Phillip, wake Sleeping Beauty up and we'll go over to your house." Trish said, getting Dez to hold some of their shopping bags.

I smirked as Dez fell over from holding too much shopping bags. I turned back to Ally, leaning forward.

_Okay, so maybe I would've kissed her willingly anyway, but what Trish said was an excuse as to actually kiss her without acting suspicious._

I smiled, pulling her sunglasses away, as our lips brushed against each other, before closing the gap. Ally leaned forward, kissing back as her hands went around my neck and my hands went to her waist. This was an awkward position, but I really didn't care right now. The only thing that I cared was the fact that Ally's responding to the kiss.

After a few seconds, we heard someone clear their throats, before pulling away. Ally bit her lip, smiling at me, before turning to Dez and Trish, who looked at us with huge goofy smiles on their faces and their eyebrows raised curiously.

"Wow..." Trish said.

"You guys kiss like there's no tomorrow." Dez said.

"Shut up." Ally and I said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeh! They kissed! Like, totally, majorly, kissed! Anybody totally get giddy over it, or was that just me? I'm so happy on how they're getting along and the way they kissed seems so magical! Or, maybe, I'm just over-exaggerating because I get excited over Auslly kissed. But, moving on! Anybody else curious on who 'they' is and why Austin and Dez are so nervous? And, what about Ally and Trish's talk? What do you think's gonna happen next chapter? I'm pleased to spoil the fact that they (Austin and Ally) are going to kiss more tomorrow when they go to school, and especially since Gabriel's there... Next chapter, I'll tell you what's going to happen to Gabriel since she was meant to stay with Ally and her parents. Don't forget to leave me a review about what you thought of this chapter!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone! I haven't updated in, what, 3 days? Or maybe more? So, I just wanted to give you guys an update. It's not very good, so you've been warned! Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 14: Trish finds out the truth**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

_"Wow..." Trish said._

_"You guys kiss like there's no tomorrow." Dez said._

_"Shut up." Ally and I said in unison._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trish's POV<strong>_

I smiled, seeing Austin help Ally with her bags. How adorable can these two get? I wish I had a relationship like that. I turned, and watched Dez play with his ham as if the ham was a baby. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Austin and Ally.

"Okay, we can go now." Austin said, walking alongside Ally as we headed towards the exit of the mall.

"So, I'm curious, what happened last night?" I asked.

Austin looked at Ally, making me more curious. And suspicious.

"Nothing." Ally answered.

I shook my head, "No, you guys seem more distant since last night."

Austin smirked, "Maybe because my psycho ex-girlfriend told shit about me to my current girlfriend?"

"'Current'? I'd assume you'd be together forever, you're cute together." I mumbled like it was nothing.

I stopped walking, turning around as I stared at Austin, Ally and Dez, who had stopped before me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Dez, Austin and Ally looked at each other. They looked back at me, shaking their heads.

"Nothing." Dez said.

"Liar! Tell me!" I said.

"Trish, it's nothing. Nothing you need to worry about." Ally told me.

"If it involves you, then yes, it is something I need to worry about because you're my friend."

Austin rolled her eyes, "You know what? We can't keep this secret from Trish, she's gonna find out sooner or later whether because Dez can't keep secrets or because Ally's friends with her or because Trish is gonna pressure me into telling her."

Dez sighed, "Fine. But, at your house, not here." Dez whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, _They told Dez but they wouldn't tell me? Jeez, talk about trust issues._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dez' POV<strong>_

"You what!?" Trish exclaimed as she stood up from sitting down on Austin's couch.

"We made a bet and Austin and Ally are fake-dating." I explained, "Is it really that hard to believe or can you just not get it through your head?"

"What does this benefit Ally, though?" She asked, ignoring my comment.

Ally looked at Austin, who gave her a nod.

_What did I miss?_

Ally took a deep breath, "I get 500 dollars."

"But, why do you need it?"

"Because I have money issues." Ally whispered.

My eyes widened, "What?" I whispered.

"Wait, what!?" Trish exclaimed.

"I have... money issues, that's why I'm stuck in this mess." Ally said, uncrossing her arm as she sat down on the couch, crossing her leg over the other.

"Wait, you never told me this." I said.

"And why would I have? No offence, but we barely know each other, and I don't share these type of things to people I don't know." Ally replied, before getting up. "I'm gonna get a snack."

She turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Trish turned to Austin and I, "What were you two thinking? Bringing Ally into your messes? Are you really that ignorant?"

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Austin asked sarcastically, sitting on the couch.

She glared at him, before looking at me. "You, any other stupid bets you want to think of that involves innocent girls who shouldn't get in your mess?"

I rolled my eyes, "You don't know if she's innocent."

"She hasn't lost her virginity, I think that's pretty innocent."

"Yeah, well, have you lost your virginity?"

"That's none of your business!" Trish exclaimed.

"Where's your point?" Austin asked.

"And you! What were _you _thinking asking Ally to be your fake girlfriend to take down Gabriel's popularity!? Is that really the only reason? Or is there something else, too? And, did you forget, that you had once bullied her!? Also, why the hell did you guys not tell me before!?" Trish yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you done?"

"Not yet!" She screamed, "What's gonna happen at school now, huh? I won't tell anyone, but how can I not want to help my friend? So, all in, next time, tell me these type of things instead of secluding me!" She took a deep breath, "Okay, now I'm done."

Austin stood up, "If you were there, you'd understand."

"Right, 'cause I sure don't understand right now." Trish replied, slightly sarcastic.

"Are you guys done or what?" I turned around, hearing Ally. She had a packet of chips in her hand, putting one in her mouth.

Austin smirked at her, shaking his head. Ally came and sat next to him, giving him the packet.

"Look, Trish, I know it's hard to process, but you get used to it after a while. Plus... I trust these boys, even if I've only ever interacted with them since last Wednesday." Ally told.

Trish sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Ally smiled, "I won't."

Trish finally nodded, "Okay. But, I'm in on the plan."

We all agreed.

"So.. how exactly are you going to bring Gabriel's popularity down? As far as I'm concern, Gabriel's the Queen Bee of the school." Trish spat the words 'Queen Bee' like it was acid.

"Well, we just assumed that Ally could, you know, get popular on her own and steal Gabriel's friends." I said.

"Are you kidding me?" Trish asked, "We're talking about Gabriel Haydon here, you guys. She's devious, popular, pretty, rich and she's got everything going for her! She can buy her way out if she doesn't graduate."

"Yeah, well, what do you suggest?" Austin asked.

Trish smirked deviously, "We need Ally to steal the title of Prom Queen. As far as I know, Prom Queen is the ultimate popularity spot. It's practically the top of the pyramid, and Ally's going to snatch that away from Gabriel."

"How are we going to do that?" Ally asked, unsure of what Trish was suggesting. To be honest, I didn't know what Trish was suggesting.

Trish raised an eyebrow at Ally, smirking at her.

"We give you a make-over."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

"What? No!" I shrieked.

Trish rolled her eyes, pulling me up. "Come on, Ally, you want Austin to win this bet to get that money, don't you?"

I sighed, "Well, yes, but... I don't want to change myself for it."

Trish smiled at me, "We're not changing you or your personality, you're just gonna start... changing your style a bit. And your hair. And your wardrobe."

I rolled my eyes, "Right, 'cause that's totally not changing myself." I responded sarcastically.

"Okay, no offence, but look at Ally. How are you going to change... _that _into someone with good style?" Dez asked, pointing at me like I'm some mouldy piece of underwear with expired mayonnaise on it.

I looked down at myself, "What's wrong with my style?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, babe." Austin said, making me glare at him. I grabbed a throw pillow before pegging it at him, which he caught easily, smirking at me.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah, technically, this morning you allowed me to call you whatever I wanted to as long as I stopped pouting like a 6-year-old who didn't get a present from Santa." Austin retorted.

I groaned, "You can be _so _infuriating sometimes!"

He smirked, "You love it."

I rolled my eyes, refusing to answer back.

"You know, for someone who's faking as a couple, you sure act like you're a real thing." Trish sighed.

Austin and I looked at her with wide eyes, before I decided to sit down next to Austin, keeping my mouth shut.

"But, Dez, to answer your question, it's really simple. We -and by we, I mean me- pick out clothes to replace the ones in Ally's closet, and give Ally a whole new make-over. She'll look almost like a completely different person." Trish answered.

"Whoa, I don't want to change Ally into a completely different person." Austin said, sitting up straight.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Fine. But, we're making Ally have an ombre."

"An om-what?" Dez asked, scratching his hair as his face resembled a confused toddler who got asked to do a complicated maths equation.

"An ombre. You know, when the bottom part of your hair is lighter than the top? Or vice versa?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "Trish, don't bother, it takes a while for Dez to get what you mean. And by a while, I say a week."

I smiled, stifling a laugh. "_Anyway_, Trish, I like the ombre idea. Let's try it."

Trish grinned, "Yay! Okay, let's go to the salon, like, right now, and let the boys play their video games and stuff. Be back later, boys!" Trish said, before grabbing my wrist and about to run out.

"Hold up, take this." Austin said, handing me a credit card.

"What's this for?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I figured you'd spend a lot of money. Plus, I've got a few bucks in there. Don't spend it all."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Thanks, Austin." I reached up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. I turned away, before walking out of the house with Trish.

We walked in silence as we got in her car. She started the engine, as she pulled out of the driveway. Trish turned to me, smiling.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She took a deep breath, "Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Admit that you have a crush on Austin."

My eyes widened, "What? No!" I exclaimed.

_Ugh, what if she's right? _Do _I have a crush on Austin? I don't even know anymore! When he kissed me in the food court, I just... felt something, you know? I can't freaking explain it!_

"Uh, yeah, you do." Trish said, "Hey, don't worry. It's totally normal, every girl has a crush on Austin."

"Even you?"

"Ew, no. Every girl _but _me."

I sighed, "Look, truth is... I don't know if I like Austin." I admitted, playing with my fingers.

"Als, it's fine. I get it, I don't know if I like this other guy, too." She told me.

I smiled, "Can we keep this between us?"

She nodded, "Of course."

* * *

><p>"I feel like a doll being dressed up."<p>

Trish rolled her eyes at me, as she gave me some accessories to put on to go with my outfit. I wore a black and white sleeveless zig-zag printed crop top with a blue and white dyed high-low skirt. I strapped in white strappy sandal wedges, an aqua jewelled necklace and an aqua and gold earrings.

"You are exaggerating. Now, hold still!" She scolded, tying my messy braid before setting in down over my shoulder. "There you go, you look amazing."

I took a deep breath, smiling at myself in the mirror. "I kind of do."

Trish rolled her eyes, "What do you mean 'kind of'? You look amazing, and stop questioning your beauty!"

I sighed, "I just... I feel like I've changed way too much."

"Ally, you can't wear Beatles band shirts forever, you know."

"I wasn't going to. But, I'm just not sure if-if... Well, if-"

"If Austin will like it?" Trish asked.

I smirked, "I wasn't going to say that."

"No, but you were going to say something similar involving Austin, right?"

I pursed my glossed lips, looking down. "Maybe." I whispered.

Trish smirked, "Trust me, He'll love it." She reassured.

I turned around, "How are you so sure? I mean, I'm not even sure if I like him, but I still ask myself if he's gonna like the things I do and it's so... annoying!" I sighed, taking a seat in the guest room that I was currently staying in at Austin's house. As far as I knew, Austin and Dez went to the mall to buy breakfast burritos.

"Ally, I know Austin wasn't really happy with giving you a make-over, but he'll grow to love it." Trish said.

"Yeah, well, I hope he can grow to love before two weeks end because that's when the bet ends." I muttered as she stood in front of me.

"What? Two weeks?" Trish exclaimed, "That's not enough time for him to fall in love with you!"

I stood up, "What!? 'Love'!? Trish, I don't want him to love me! I don't want myself to love him, either! And especially not with everything going on." I put my hand to my forehead, "Plus, what makes you think there's a chance? I don't even know if I like him, let alone love!"

"Ally, I've had enough of you questioning your feelings for Austin! It's so obvious, can't you see it?" Trish snapped. I groaned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You are so stubborn." I sighed.

"Says you." Trish muttered before taking a deep breath. "Well, come on, let's get to school."

I rolled my eyes, taking my backpack and swinging it over my shoulder as we walked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I leaned back on my couch.

"Boys!" Trish exclaimed, making Dez and I turn around.

My eyes widened, as I stood up, walking over towards Ally. She smiled at me, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. I took her in, still wowed by her appearance.

"You look-"

"Different?" She suggested. I looked into her eyes, smiling.

"Beautiful." I answered. She blinked at me, before grinning and pulling me into a hug. I grinned, hugging her back as we stayed that way for a few more seconds.

"Ahem." Dez coughed. Ally and I pulled apart, my arm still wrapped around her waist under her backpack.

"Are we going, or what?" Trish asked, grinning at us.

Ally smiled, nodding. Dez grabbed the breakfast burritos in the paper bag as we left the house, with my arm over Ally's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Austin, where were you Sunday?"<p>

I paused, turning around. I groaned inwardly, _Leave it to Trent to ruin a Monday morning._

"Hey, Trent." I muttered, my arm wrapping around Ally's shoulders protectively.

"I'll ask again, where were you on Sunday? I told you we had a game practice." Trent asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

I looked at Ally, "I was with my girlfriend." I told him.

"You know, you've been spending an awful lot of time with her. You never did this with your other girlfriends." Trent said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why the fuck do you care what I do? You're not the boss of me, and you sure as hell don't have the right to ask what I was doing in my own time." I responded angrily. I calmed a bit when I felt Ally wrap her arm around my waist.

Trent stared at me, before glancing at Ally, and back at me. "She's becoming a distraction."

I stepped forward, but Ally pulled me back, putting a hand on my chest.

"Austin, don't." She whispered. I looked at her, and back at Trent, glaring. "Hey." Ally said, pulling her hands up to my cheeks, brushing her thumb over them softly. I glanced down at her, nodding.

"I'm fine." I told her.

She smiled at me, making me smile back faintly. I looked up, hearing the bell ring for class, before glancing down at Ally.

"I'll see you in class soon, okay?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and concern. "Why can't you come now? We have all the same classes."

I smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'll be there soon, 'kay?"

Ally sighed softly, smiling as she nodded. "Okay."

I grinned, leaning my head down and capturing her lips in mine. I felt her smile as we continued kissing. We pulled away, resting our forehead against the other as we stared in each other's eyes. Laugh all you want about how cliché that sounds, but it's what it is. Ally smiled, pecking me before pulling away as she let go of my hand. I watched her walk down the hall, her skirt flowing behind her before she turned the corner.

I smiled, before turning around. My smile dropped, seeing Trent still there with his arms crossed.

"We need to talk." Trent hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! Sort of... So, Ally's had a make-over! From band shirts to crop tops! Oh, and just so you know, it's not the type of crop top that's too revealing, so she's still pretty innocent. Anyway, this chapter was pretty crap, but I'll try to update sooner, and hopefully it'll be a better chapter. It's the holidays for me here in Australia, so I'll have plenty of spare time to write! Um, if anyone has ideas on what to write next chapter, leave a review! Again, sorry if this chapter was crap, I just wrote it and I just wanted to give you guys something. Hey, on the Brightside, they kissed! And, Trish finally knows what's going on, so yay for her. And, this chapter was pretty long, too. Anyway, review your criticism because, honestly, I think I need some right now because I've got huge writers' block and criticism sometimes help me write better. <strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there, everyone! I've been wanting to update since yesterday, but Teen Beach 2 was on, and I got a little distracted by the movie. **

**Let's just say Ross Lynch looked _good, _and he FINALLY gets to sing solo songs. He is still an amazing singer, and always will be. On My Own is an amazing song that all Ross Lynch fans should check out, honestly. **

**Oh, and I am** _**so **_**happy that (SPOLIER ALERT!) there are NO KISSES IN TEEN BEACH 2 between Brady and Mack! But, sadly, Ross and Maia had an unscripted kiss, which I don't think the directors put in the movies, but it was still sad to hear about... **

**But**,** let's move on; if anyone's wondering, there is also NO KISSING SCENES in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 15: Interacting with Austin's friends**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>** on That Cliché Love Story:**

_I grinned, leaning my head down and capturing her lips in mine. I felt her smile as we continued kissing. We pulled away, resting our forehead against the other as we stared in each other's eyes. Laugh all you want about how cliché that sounds, but it's what it is. Ally smiled, pecking me before pulling away as she let go of my hand. I watched her walk down the hall, her skirt flowing behind her before she turned the corner._

_I smiled, before turning around. My smile dropped, seeing Trent still there with his arms crossed._

_"We need to talk." Trent hissed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I drummed my fingers on the table, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring to signal time for lunch.

I sighed in relief, hearing the familiar loud ear-piercing ring echo and the screech of the chairs being pushed back as teenagers hurriedly tried to pack up and walk out of the horrible lesson of Health. I am officially scarred for life of that _video _of horses mating. Why we were watching that, I have no idea, but Mr Crain is weird that way. Really weird.

I stacked my books on top of each other, pulling them against my chest as I stood up to leave.

"Hey, Als."

I turned my head, smiling at Cassidy. _Since when did she have Health with me?_

"Hey, Cassidy." I said, tucking my chair in. "What's up?"

Cassidy shrugged as she walked next to me. "Nothing much. I mean, the Moonlight dance is coming up in a few weeks, and the dance committee isn't really into decorating the gym hall after what happened two months ago. Ugh, I can't believe Trent rigged the balloons to pop in the middle of the slow dances!"

I took a deep breath, "The dance committee obviously doesn't want the last fiasco to repeat itself." I told her, putting my books in my locker.

"Yeah, but, we _always _have a Moonlight dance every year. It's tradition! It's what makes Marino High us!" Cassidy sighed, pouting slightly.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. How about... you change the venue of the dance?" I shut my locker, walking down the hall towards the cafeteria with Cassidy.

"That's a great idea! But, it has to be in school, or else it's not the Moonlight dance."

"What about the football field? You could have fairy lights wrapped around the football goalposts and around the railing near the bleachers." I suggested, "And you can have some type of movie playing on a projector screen. The school still has a projector screen, right?"

Cassidy nodded excitedly, "OMG, yes! Ally, this is an amazing idea! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited. If it's okay with you, would you like to help the committee?"

I paused, staring at her like she had two heads. "I-I-I'm not sure. I mean... I don't know. I'll think about it." I told her as we walked in the cafeteria.

She waved goodbye at me as she walked over to the cheerleaders who were waving their pom-poms in the air. I sighed, looking around the cafeteria.

_Should I sit where I usually sit? Or with Austin? Wait, where _is_ Austin? _

I sighed, walking over to the line-up as the cafeteria ladies put stuff in my tray before I moved out of the line, walking over to an empty table.

_I might be dating Austin, but that doesn't mean I have to sit with his friends. His friends are... bad. And not bad as in troublemakers, although some are, but bad as in I probably won't be able to stand them._

"Hi."

I snapped out of my thoughts, staring at the three guys standing next to me.

_Gavin, Dallas and Elliot... yay._

"Hi?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion on why they're talking to me.

They took the empty seats around the table, staring at me, while I stared back in confusion.

"Okay, no offence, but why are you here?" I asked, getting annoyed at their staring. It was kind of creepy... Okay, a lot creepy.

Gavin shrugged, "Austin told us to keep you company."

"He also told us not to touch you." Dallas added.

"And that he'd kill us if we hurt you in any way." Elliot said.

I suppressed a smile. _Aww... he's worried. The least he could do is worry while around me. Jeez, where is the guy?_

"So, where exactly is he?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The boys looked at each other, making me more curious. They turned back at me, sighing.

"We can't tell you." Dallas responded.

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's top secret." Elliot replied.

"Top secret? Are you guys spies now, or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, that's stupid." Gavin said.

"Is it something bad?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"You sure do like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Dallas asked.

"Yes. Is Austin doing something bad?"

"No comment." Gavin answered.

I growled in frustration, "Okay, fine, don't tell me! But, are you just going to stare at me like I'm some type of math equation that's impossible to solve?"

Elliot frowned, "No, of course not."

"We'll be skinned alive if we make you feel uncomfortable by staring." Gavin added.

"Yeah, Austin likes to threaten us when it comes to you." Dallas said.

"But the thing is, we don't know why." Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so special from the rest of the girls in the school?" Gavin asked.

Dallas grinned, "I mean, you're hot -we can't deny that- but there are plenty of other hot girls in the school."

"Yeah, and outside the school, too." Gavin added.

"But, why you? Out of all the girls?" Elliot narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

I blinked at them, "So, what exactly was the threat about making me feel uncomfortable?"

The boys chuckled, making me press my lips together so that I didn't smile. They may be annoying, but they can be funny. Sometimes.

I looked around the cafeteria, seeing some people stare and some people minding their business. _At least some people know when not to stare._

"Are you gonna eat that?" I raised an eyebrow at Gavin, before glancing down at the disgusting pile of 'food'. I sighed, sliding it over to him, shaking my head.

"Good, because I don't think Austin would approve of us letting you eat disgusting food." Dallas smirked.

"It's cafeteria food." I said.

"Exactly. Disgusting." Elliot said, before taking something out of his bag. He slid the carton over, and I stared at it.

"Salad? Really?"

"Hey, Austin likes pretty and skinny girls." Elliot pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why don't I just go anorexic, then? Maybe he'll like me then." I said coldly, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we didn't mean to offend you." Gavin said, pulling me back down. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

_When I find Austin, I'm gonna skin him alive and feed him to the sharks._

"Hey, Ally, we're sorry." Dallas said, his eyebrows knitted in concern. I looked at all three boys, who had the same concern expression on their faces. I sighed, closing my eyes, before opening them.

"You are so lucky I'm not a dibber-dobber." I said, opening the carton. I stared at the salad with pieces of ham, before poking a fork in it and raising lettuce to my lips. "And that I don't take karate lessons."

The boys grinned at me, before looking over my shoulder. They frowned, making me turn my head. It was Austin, talking to a girl. _Kimmy. _

I turned away, staring at the salad in front of me. _Don't cry, Ally. Don't show weakness. Not in front of his friends, and not in the cafeteria. He wouldn't cheat on you. But, he could, couldn't he? Because, technically, we're not dating. But... Ugh, stop worrying Ally! Your 'relationship' isn't real! He can do whatever the heck he wants!_

"Hey, you okay?" Elliot asked, frowning sadly at me.

I put a fake smile on my face, "Yep! Just perky." I said as enthusiastically as possible.

Dallas smiled at me playfully, "You're a terrible liar."

"Who said I was lying?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No one. But, we know you're not okay." Gavin told me.

I smiled sadly, "That obvious?"

They nodded.

"But, don't worry about it so much." Dallas said, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, Austin's not the type to cheat." Elliot tried to reassure. "At least, I don't think so..."

"Dude." Gavin said, shaking his head at his friend's ignorance.

I laughed a bit, shaking my head. "Sometimes, you guys are _just _bearable."

They looked at me, putting their hands on their hearts as they looked at me sadly, happily and sincerely.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Dallas responded.

"It's the best compliment I've ever had." Gavin replied.

"The best compliment that is actually supposed to be an insult." Elliot nodded.

I raised an eyebrow, before snickering. The bell rang, making me looked around. "Well, that's the end of lunch!"

"Yeah, well, see you in some classes, Ally." They said, putting my tray away and Elliot put the salad back in his backpack. Ally smiled as they walked down one hall and she walked down the other.

_Maybe not all of Austin's friends are _all _bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... So, Ally has interacted with Austin's best buddies, that's one point for her in the 'good girlfriend' list. But, hang on, what was Austin doing, talking to Kimmy? It'll be revealed next chapter! Don't forget to review, and sorry that it was short! And tell me if you've seen Teen Beach 2, too! (And if you wished Laura Marano was cast in the movie)<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, hey, and hey! How is everybody? Anybody watch Teen Beach 2? Anybody love Ross Lynch's songs? 'Cause I've seen the movie, and I love the song! Now, let's just skip my blabbering about that, and read this chapter! Warning, not my best, so you've been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 16: A Special Surprise (Part 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Live Story:<strong>

_"Yeah, well, see you in some classes, Ally." They said, putting my tray away and Elliot put the salad back in his backpack. Ally smiled as they walked down one hall and she walked down the other._

Maybe not all of Austin's friends are _all_ bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

I grinned, seeing Ally walk down the hall, reading a book. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and had bumped into many people, but she continued reading anyway.

I sighed, leaning against the locker next to hers.

_How can she look so beautiful while bumping into people?_

I shook my head, _What the heck did I just think?_

When Ally had arrived at her locker, I was half expecting her to smile and throw her arms around me, but she continued reading her book while opening her locker. I shoved my hands in my pocket, waiting for her to notice my presence. Even after she closed the book and put it in her backpack, that she didn't acknowledge me. I sighed, waiting for her to say something to me.

_Am I invisible now, or something?_

"Hey, Als." I smiled, but Ally just slammed her locker shut, turning to leave. I grabbed her arm, stopping her as I looked at her face, but she turned away.

"Ally, are you ignoring me?" I asked, frowning. _What did I do? Did I do something bad? Why is she ignoring me? Maybe because I didn't go to any classes today?_

Ally sighed in annoyance, yanking her arm away as she crossed her arms over her chest, still not looking at me.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Ally? Please, tell me what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Ally growled in frustration, turning to me. "You know exactly what you did!" She exclaimed, catching a lot of attention from the teenagers in the hall. I looked around, before turning to her.

"No, Ally, I don't. Just tell me, so that I can fix it."

She frowned at me in disbelief. "You are unbelievable. You know what? Why don't you ask Elliot, Dallas and Gavin? They can explain, and if they can't, don't expect me to tell you." She pushed passed me, making me stare at the place she stood.

_Oh, what did I do?_

I turned, watching her walk down the hall, determined to walk out of the school without looking back at me. I sighed, before walking over to my locker, where Elliot and the boys were.

"Yo, Austin, what's up?" Dallas asked, grinning at me.

I glared at him, making his smile drop.

"Okay, why the fuck is Ally mad at me? She said that you, Elliot and Gavin would know." I said, making Elliot, Gavin and Dallas look at each other. "Okay, seriously, what the fuck?"

Gavin sighed, pulling me away from the rest of the guys, who just stared at us, with Dallas and Elliot following us.

"Dude, where were you the entire day?" Elliot asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You know where I was, with Trent. Talking about the... _you know_." I hissed.

Gavin rolled his eyes, "And what about at lunch?"

I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to remember what I was doing. "I was in the cafeteria for the last five minutes. Why?"

"And, what were you doing?" Dallas asked, gesturing for me to continue as if I was close to my answer.

I sighed, "I walked in, and Kimmy walked towards me, asking where I was because coach needed me for the basketball training."

"Yeah, and while you and Kimmy were chatting up a storm, Ally turned around and saw you." Elliot told me.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands before pulling away. "And she's mad at me because I was talking to Kimmy?"

Dallas shrugged, "Hey, she's an insecure girl."

I nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, and, no offence dude, but you are a player. She's just scared that you're going to cheat on her after all, you guys are in a sort of serious relationship." Elliot added.

"Plus, you weren't in any of the classes, as far as I could tell, and she was afraid after seeing you and Kimmy talking, that you were ditching to get laid by the cheerleader captain." Gavin explained.

I groaned, leaning my head back against the wall. "She hates me now, doesn't she?"

Dallas laughed, "No, dude."

"At lunch, she was worried that you were hurt and that's why you weren't there with her." Gavin told me.

"Yeah, and when we told her the threats that you told us, she seemed like she was flattered or something like that." Elliot smiled.

I smiled softly, before sighing. "Any advice on how to make her feel better?"

Gavin snickered, "Hey, you got yourself in this mess."

"Yeah, _you _need to fix it." Dallas told me.

I shut my eyes, "I feel really bad now."

"You should. Ally's an awesome girl, and you need to earn your forgiveness." Elliot smirked, before patting my shoulder and walking away.

I sighed, "Maybe you're right." I turned around and walked away from the guys, thinking of a way that Ally could forgive me.

_Maybe serenade? Nah, already been done. Picnic? No, that's done, too. _

I grinned as I thought of a small and cliché way to get her to forgive me.

_She wants us to be couple-y, I'll act like she's my fantasy girlfriend and treat her like I'd treat the perfect girlfriend. _

When I got home, I went straight to her the guest room that she was occupying. I heard the shower running in the bathroom, so I looked around the room. She kept the room the same, she didn't want to change the room up at all. I sighed, before taking the bouquet of roses out and leaving it on her bed. I took the small bag of rose petals and threw some on the ground like a path leading out of the bedroom.

"Austin? What on Earth are you doing?" I paused, looking up as I stared at my mother.

"Hey, Mum..."

"What're you doing?" She asked again, smiling at the rose petals.

I sighed, "Ally's mad at me, and I'm trying to make it up to her."

"Oh, yeah? And how are you going to do that?"

I grinned, "Roses, chocolate, candles."

"Really? Is that it?" Mum asked, almost like she couldn't believe I didn't have a better idea.

"What? What's wrong with my idea?"

Mum slapped her forehead, shaking her head. "What about a present?"

I frowned, "I... forgot."

She sighed, "I hate seeing both of your fighting, so I'm gonna do you a favour. I have a very beautiful necklace that I have not worn yet and I've never taken it out of it's box. I'll let you give it to her as a present."

I grinned, "Really!? Awesome! Thanks, Mum." I said, kissing her on the cheek as she walked to her room.

"I'll bring it to your room." She replied, as I continued leading the rose petals towards my room.

After finishing with the rose petals, I grabbed the big box of chocolate shaped like a love heart and put it down on the ground where the roses ended. I looked around, _I'm glad I decided to clean my room up... _

I grinned, seeing my mother walk in with a deep red coloured velvet box, handing to me.

"Thanks, Mum." I said, and she smiled, before leaving the room. I set the box under my pillow, smiling as I thought of the slightly romantic thing for tonight.

_Hopefully, she'll love it._

* * *

><p><strong>And, cut! Or scene! Or, cliff-hanger. Whatever. So... does anybody know or have guessed what Austin has planned? Hopefully, you'll all think it's romantic, but who knows? Um, strange question to ask, but does anybody know how to put a link in their profile? 'Cause whenever I try, it won't work... And, another thing, if you guys could do me a favour and check out my story on Quotev called The Choosing, I'll be thankful! My username there is Nothing's Impossible, so please, please go read it, even though I've only posted one chapter. Anyway, don't forget to review!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour everyone! Okay, don't ask why I said hello in French because I honestly don't know. Now, this chapter is where Austin reveals his surprise, and it's pretty cute, but I'm being biased, so yeah. Enjoy the chapter, but don't forget to review, too!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 17: A Special Surprise (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

_After finishing with the rose petals, I grabbed the big box of chocolate shaped like a love heart and put it down on the ground where the roses ended. I looked around,_ I'm glad I decided to clean my room up...

_I grinned, seeing my mother walk in with a deep red coloured velvet box, handing to me._

_"Thanks, Mum." I said, and she smiled, before leaving the room. I set the box under my pillow, smiling as I thought of the slightly romantic thing for tonight._

Hopefully, she'll love it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

"What. The. Heck." It was the first thing that came out of my mouth as I walked out of the bathroom. There were rose petals on the ground leading from my bed to outside my bedroom. In some ways, I'm kind of afraid and unsure if I should follow the trail, then I look at my bed and see a bouquet of roses and realise what's going on.

_Austin._

I sighed, walking over to my closet as I grabbed a white cut out shoulder top and slipped on ripped jean shorts. Tying my hair in a ponytail, I slipped on my aqua anchor sandals before putting on turquoise love heart earrings with flecks of gold and a gold and white necklace.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should accept the roses or not. _Oh, what the heck?_

I grabbed the roses, grinning as the sensational scent drifted up my nostrils. I bit my lips, seeing a little note attached to the bouquet, before opening it.

_Follow the trail. _

_-Austin._

I smirked, shaking my head as I followed the trail cautiously. I swear to God if I find a dead body, I will murder somebody. I reached the door of Austin's room, debating whether or not I should go in. I sighed, turning the doorknob before entering the room. The curtains were closed and the room was darkened, so I didn't see much of the room. I yelped, feeling cold hands cover my eyes.

"A-Austin?" I stuttered, fear rising in my stomach.

"Hey, it's okay." I exhaled in relief, hearing Austin's voice whisper in my ear.

"Austin, what the hell?" I asked, trying to remove his hands away. "What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise. Do you trust me?"

I bit my lip. _I do, I do trust him. _

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

I could practically see Austin grin, but I smiled, feeling Austin kiss the back of my head.

"Trust me, you'll love this." Austin told me. "Now, I want you to keep your eyes closed until I put a bandana over you, okay?"

I sighed, nodding as I felt him remove his hands from my eyes. I kept them closed, still a little worried about what he had planned. I felt something cover my eyes, and touched it, feeling the soft fabric. I felt Austin's hands on my shoulders, leading me away.

"Now, while you were in the shower, I had planned something in my room. And, _please_, don't think that sounds wrong or something." I giggled, admitting that I had thought it sounded wrong. "_Anyway_, I decided to change the idea and have it somewhere else."

I sighed, nodding. "Does it have anything to do with spiders? I hate spiders."

Austin chuckled, "No. It's got nothing to do with spiders."

I smiled, "Good."

We walked silently somewhere, him leading and I'm, well, being led. At some point, Austin stopped and I heard some sort of creak. We went up a set of stairs, and I was sure we were not in the attic or something.

"Are we in the attic?"

"Maybe."

"Can you give me a straight answer?"

"Maybe."

"You're annoying."

"Maybe."

"You're an annoying idiot."

"Maybe."

"You're a cute and annoying idiot." I smirked, expecting him to say maybe.

"Definitely."

I rolled my eyes, but a giggle escaped my lips anyway. Austin stopped me from walking further and I heard his footsteps. Soon, I felt him slip the bandana off, but I kept my eyes closed, a faint smile on my lips.

"You can open your eyes now." He murmured, his breath brushing my face. I opened my eyes, as they adjusted to the darkness. The only filter of light came from the balcony door. My eyes stopped at Austin, who stood a foot away from me, with a smile on his face.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Austin sighed, "Okay, you were right. We're in an attic."

I raised an eyebrow, "This is your surprise?"

He grinned, "Actually, no. Come with me, and be careful. We don't want you to fall off the roof and plummet to your death."

My eyes widened, "What!?"

Austin laughed, "I'm joking."

I grabbed his hand as he opened the balcony door, leading us outside. I gaped out.

It was only around 5 o'clock, but the night sky was already so dark. In the middle of the balcony, there was a small white table with candles and roses and there were cute white chairs that had sparkly chair legs. I smiled wider, there were fairy lights wrapped around the railing so that it looked like the railing itself was glowing. I turned to Austin.

"What the heck is this?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"It's your surprise, "Austin said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I know I've been a horrible boyfriend today, with ditching you and all that, and I'm really sorry."

I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets too. "So am I. I did the worst possible thing by assuming that you were ditching me to hang out and bang girls. I should've known you weren't doing that, I should've trusted you." By the time I finished, I was standing in front of Austin with my arms around his neck and my leaning my forehead against his.

He smirked, "Were you jealous?" He wrapped his arms around my lower back, pulling me closer.

I pursed my lips, "Maybe a little." He chuckled, before pecking my lips as we stayed in each other's arms.

"I just realised that we've been apologizing to each other a lot." I said as I pulled away, holding his hands. They were cold, but I figured my hands would warm his.

Austin sighed, nodding. "Yeah." He raised my hands to his lips, kissing them. I smiled, biting back a giggle as his kisses were slightly ticklish.

"So, are you hungry?"

I raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"

Austin released a relieved sigh, "Oh, thank God, because I didn't make food for us."

I laughed, walking away towards the table. There were small mini fairy lights hanging from the bottom of the table like strings or something, and there some lights dangling from the back of the chairs. I looked at the roses, realising that I had dropped my bouquet in Austin's room when he sneaked up on me.

"You should know something," I said, "My favourite flowers are lilies and orchids." _They're also the type of flowers I want at my wedding. _I decided not to say that but smile at Austin.

He grinned, "Noted for next time." I looked at the fairy lights, before touching them.

"How'd you do all this?"

"Well, I had Mum help me, but I wanted to make it up to you, so that was pretty much my drive." Austin told me, making me smile at him.

"Well, I don't have food, but I have cake and drinks." Austin said, walking back inside. I sat down, waiting for him to return.

He came back outside with a silver platter covered by a lid and a small cooler. I smiled, as Austin sat across from me, setting the platter down. He opened the lid, before setting it down somewhere.

I stared at the cake, "Chocolate fudge again?" I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face.

He grinned, "You bet."

We spent an hour on the balcony, eating and talking, before Austin realised I was freezing and we packed up everything. I spent the rest of the night in Austin's room, snuggling with his blankets (which he apparently finds adorable because he likes snuggling with his blankets, too) and watching movies.

I'm not sure if I don't have feelings for him anymore.

I think Trish is right.

I think I _do _like Austin.

And I don't like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, was that surprise cute or what? I didn't exactly know what to write in this, but there had to be a few Auslly-ish moments in here, right? Also, I don't know about you, but I'm <em>pretty <em>sure Ally likes Austin. Like, a lot. And, maybe Austin likes her too. ;) And, Austin has not given her his mother's necklace yet, but I'm just going to spoil something by telling you that he's going to give her the necklace for the Moonlight dance.**

**But, what do you think? Don't forget to review your opinion on what you think 'cause I like to hear what everyone thinks.**

**Love, FashionLovah!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, there everybody! I am _so _sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been having writer's block. I didn't know what to do with this chapter, so I kind of went with the flow and then decided to post it. I'm sorry if it's suck-ish, but I wanted to post a Chapter 18, so I did. But, I think I did a decent job of this chapter. What do you think?**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 18: Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Cliché Love Story:<strong>

_I'm not sure if I don't have feelings for him anymore._

_I think Trish is right._

_I think I _do_ like Austin._

_And I don't like that._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ally's POV<em>**

It's been a week since the surprise that Austin made for me, and it was the most sweetest thing ever! Okay, well, in my books anyway. So far, no suspicious sightings of the killer, or stalker or whatever you'll like to call them. And, I accepted Cassidy's offer to help with the dance committee. I'm so excited, this week we're setting up for the dance, and next week is the dance! I haven't picked out a dress yet, but Austin and I decided that we're gonna wear at least one matching thing.

"Hey, babe." Austin greeted me at the lockers, grabbing my waist from behind and landing a kiss on my cheeks.

I giggled, turning around in his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hi." I murmured, pecking him softly on the lips. We got used to kissing each other on the lips, so it's pretty normal now. Sometimes it gets awkward with me, but sometimes it's the most easiest thing in the world because I get to kiss my crush.

Yep, that's right. I like Austin. And Trish knows, too. Jeez, she can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to secrets, but thankfully, everybody already knows I like Austin because we're 'dating'. Austin and Dez, however, are oblivious, so that's a good thing, too.

"Hello? Earth to Ally?" Austin smirked, waving his hand in my face but kept his other one on my lower back.

"Yeah, sorry, what did you say?"

He laughed, leaning his forehead against mine. "I asked if you wanted to have a double date tonight with Trish and Dez."

I gasped, "They're going out?"

Austin smirked, "I wish. But, no, they're just coming along as friends."

Pouting, I leaned back. "Fine, I'll come."

"Wow, so enthusiastic." Austin said sarcastically with a smile on his face, making me laugh.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Cassidy grinned, as she walked up to us. Austin and I smiled at her, pulling away from each other reluctantly.

"No, not really." I assured. "What's up?"

"Oh, right. Um, we're beginning to set up banners and stuff tonight, around 6:30 or so? And, we'll probably stop around 8:00. Is that okay?"

I smiled apologetically, shaking my head. "Sorry. I'm going out with Austin, Dez and Trish tonight."

"We're going to the movies." Austin added, smiling at me.

"Okay, how about tomorrow? Same time?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Cassidy laughed, "Okay. Well, I'll see you guys around." She waved and turned around, walking down the hall.

I turned to Austin, "We're going to the cinemas? What're we watching?"

He shrugged, "I don't know! Dez and Trish usually fight over it."

I smirked, shaking my head before grabbing my books from my lockers. "Do you think they'll _ever _admit they like each other?"

Austin laughed.

_Aww... even his laugh's perfect. Damn, I'm whipped. I hate this. I hate this so much._

"Trish and Dez are like pickles and pancakes, they might seem like a good idea in the beginning, but after trying them together, they're like a total blow."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I turned to Austin as we headed to Spanish. "Um... are you just using pickles and pancakes as an example, or are you just hungry?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it. "The latter." He admitted, slipping my hand in his.

I laughed, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>At The Movies<strong>

"We're watching The Minions." Dez stated stubbornly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No. We're watching Magic Mike XXL!" Trish growled, also crossing her arms.

"I don't want to watch a bunch of guys strip!"

"Well, I don't want to watch a bunch of stupid yellow monsters act stupid!"

I turned to Austin as Dez and Trish continue arguing. "Is this always how it is?"

He sighed, "Unfortunately, yeah." He nodded.

I groaned, leaning my head against his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulder. "How long is this gonna take? The movies going to start soon."

"Which movie?"

I sighed, "Both."

"Ally, what do you choose?" Trish snapped, turning to me expectantly.

I stuttered, "I-I-I... umm.." I gulped, "Zaliens?"

"How did we not think of that? Zalien brain suck!" Dez raised his hand onto Trish's head, closing his eyes and making a gurgling sound.

I glanced at Austin, who just raised an eyebrow at me.

"I never took you as a Zaliens fan." He stated.

I smirked, "There's a lot you don't know about me." I responded. "Also, I hate Zaliens. It's a stupid, unrealistic movie with a suck-ish storyline with plot holes."

Austin chuckled quietly, "But you've got to admit, it's pretty good."

I simply glared at him, not replying.

Trish and Dez got us all tickets and two large buckets of popcorn and a few soda cans. We all walked into the dark room, the movie wasn't on yet because the ads were playing as we took a seat two rows down from the back. Austin instantly put his arms around me, claiming that he wanted to make sure I wasn't afraid. I raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't remove his arm.

The movie had started a few minutes ago, but I didn't really care. I was too busy trying not to turn my head because I felt someone staring at the back of my head. You know that feeling when there's like a chill down your back, and it's like someone's breathing on your neck and looking over your shoulder? Yeah, that's how I felt right then.

_Ding Ding_

I turned my head at the sound, and a few people noticed too. A majority was paying attention to the movie and didn't turn to stare at me. I quickly grabbed my phone, seeing that it was a text.

The colour drained from my face.

_O__h no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! _

Austin stared at me with confusion, noticing my fearful expression. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

I looked at him, blinking. "Nothing." I lied. "Uh, I'll be right back. I just, uh, got a text... saying I've got to pee."

"You got a text saying you got to pee? Is that an actual thing?"

I laughed quietly and nervously. "Duh. Of course it is. It's what the cool kids have these days, ya know?" I stood up, clutching my phone tightly in my hands. "I'll be back, I promise." I whispered, pecking his cheek.

He frowned, but nodded as he watched me walk down the aisle and out of the room.

I took a deep breath, glancing at the text.

**Go out into the hallway right now. Don't bring anyone, or tell anyone what's happening. Especially not Blondie. -Anonymous**

I gulped, looking around. I was in the hallway outside of the room where Zaliens was on.

And I was alone. With a killer possibly stalking me.

What a wonderful way to spend an evening, right?

I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing a figure run away from the corner of my eyes. I turned my head, hoping that I was imagining things.

Nothing.

There was no one there.

Maybe I _was _imagining things. Did I drink enough water or eat enough food? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I had a great meal and drank plenty of water.

I gasped, turning around as I saw a flash of someone running across the hall. Gulping, I took a step back, but paused. My phone dinged, a text was just sent to me. I closed my eyes, glancing at my phone and the last place I saw the brief flash.

**Do not go back inside. -Anonymous**

I looked up, biting back a gasp as I saw the figure standing clearly out in the open. Except, I couldn't see his face. Or was it a she? I don't know. They wore a hoodie over their head, and a mask on their face. They wore jeans, baggy jeans, and stood with their hands in their pockets.

I blinked, wondering if I was seeing things or if this was actually real. Before I could do anything, they turned around and walked away, pulling out their phone in the last minute. My phone dinged again, and I stared at it.

**Guess who. -Anonymous**

I closed my eyes, slipping my phone back in my pocket.

This was supposed to be a nice night, spent with my friends and it's all been ruined by the killer of my boyfriend's ex.

Great. Just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Bubbles! That did not just- what the what!? Did Ally just interact -or whatever you want to call it- with the killer? Also known as Anonymous? Is anyone excited? Or scared? Or plain bored? Or maybe you're confused? Or, maybe you have mixed emotions right now? Either way, review what you're feeling right now and who are your guesses of who the killer is? Share your guesses, don't be afraid or anything!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, guys! Okay, okay, I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I understand if you hate me. It's just that school got ten times worse after the two week break, and I'm pretty sure it's going to get a lot worse. I've been given two assignments to finish, and I sort of need to work on that, but I promise I'll update as soon as possible. Meanwhile, here's Chapter 19, because you all deserve it for waiting. And, trust me, I think it's pretty worth it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own Austin and Ally, or else I won't be doing a fanfiction about it. Wait, scratch that, I probably still would do a fanfiction about it. Either way, I don't OWN Austin and Ally.****That Cliché Love Story**

**Chapter 19: Can't Sleep**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That <strong>**Cliché ****Love Story:**

_**Guess who. -Anonymous**_

_I closed my eyes, slipping my phone back in my pocket._

_This was supposed to be a nice night, spent with my friends and it's all been ruined by the killer of my boyfriend's ex._

_Great. Just great._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Austin's POV<em>**

I grinned, seeing Ally take her seat next to me. "Hey, what took you so long?" I teased, smirking. When she didn't look up or reply, I frowned. "Als?"

"Huh?" She looked up. I almost gasped. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and her nose was red from crying and she looked so scared.

"What happened? Did someone try to hurt you?" I whispered, pulling the armrest up so that there was nothing between us. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and she burrowed her head in my neck. My arms tightened around her protectively.

_If someone tried to hurt Ally, I swear to God I'm going to nail their heads against a target board and then shoot an arrow in between their eyes. _

"Baby, you okay?" I whispered. I almost slapped myself.

_I did _not _just call her 'baby'._

Ally sniffed, raising her head and staring at me. There was a small frown on her lips, but the corners started lifting up slowly, before she rested her head against my shoulder. She chuckled quietly, "Did you really just call me that?"

I bit my lip, "Yeah?" I said, slightly embarrassed. _Slightly_. "Are you okay?"

She shifted, leaning closer and I tugged her a bit closer. I was glad there wasn't that big a gap between our seats, or else one of us would fall.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"But..."

Ally sighed, "_But _something had happened." She whispered.

I frowned, worried all over again. "Like what? Was it your parents?"

She shook her head against my shoulder. "No, it was something else. I'll tell you at home."

I smiled a little. The way she said 'home' was like Heaven. It was like it wasn't _just _mine and my mother's house, it was also her's now.

I nodded, "Okay. I'll hold you to that."

"Please do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ally's POV<em>**

I clenched my fists against the side of my thighs, forcing myself to stop shaking; both from the cold and the fear of the texts from Anonymous.

Austin drove us to his house, parking in the garage as the door slowly closed behind us. I went to open the doors, but Austin grabbed my arm tenderly. I gulped, retracting my hands away as I sat still in the passenger seat.

"Ally?"

I refused to look up, debating whether I should tell him or not.

_He deserves to know, Allison! You can't keep secrets from each other, and especially when it involves that killer._

I gulped, looking up slowly. Concern was written all over Austin's face; his small cute frown was filled with worry, his eyes were pleading for me to tell him and is eyebrows were creased with anxiety.

I hated this Austin. The worried Austin.

I sighed, "Promise not to overreact?"

"I can't promise anything."

"_Austin_." I pleaded, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes, but continued. "When I got the text, it wasn't a text saying I had to go to the bathroom-"

"I gathered that." Austin smirked.

"-it was a text from the killer."

The smirk and playfulness fell from his face. Actually, I think a little bit of his colour drained from his face, too.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"What makes you think it's a he?"

"C'mon, a girl is not capable of doing that much damage."

I glared, "You don't know what a girl's capable of."

He frowned, his eyes widened. "Crap- Ally, I didn't mean it like that."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's move on. No, they didn't hurt me."

"But, they texted you?"

I nodded, showing him the text messages.

Austin raised an eyebrow, Anonymous'? Really? That is _so _cliché."

I rolled my eyes, "Totally not the point right now."

"Yeah, you're right. Should you be telling me this? Anonymous told you not to tell me."

I sighed, "I can't _not _tell you. You deserve to know." _And I fear that if I kept this secret from you, you'll hate me in the future and I can't have that._

Thanks Ally." Austin kissed my cheek, before furrowing his eyebrows. "Who do you think Anonymous is?"

I shrugged, "I didn't exactly get a good look. They were wearing baggy clothes and their hair was well hidden and they wore a mask, so I don't know."

"It's fine. Just, next time, be careful. 'Kay?"

I looked into his eyes, nodding. "Okay."

* * *

><p>I shut my eyes tightly, trying to force myself to go to sleep.<p>

It didn't work.

I sighed, snapping my eyes open as they adjusted to the darkness. I was in Austin's room -no surprise there really, why would I want to sleep by myself when Anonymous could easily sneak in and cut my throat?- and I've been trying to sleep for two hours now. It was already 11:32 PM, according to Austin's bright yellow bedside alarm.

I shifted, making sure I didn't wake Austin, as sat up in a sitting position. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arm around my legs tightly as I rested my chin on my knees. I sighed softly, closing my eyes as I tried to think happy thoughts.

_Mum. Dad. Music. Pianos. Songwriting. Lyrics. Singing. Austin._

I snapped my eyes open, feeling Austin shift beside me as the bed dipped slightly over to his side while he shifted. I turned my head, biting my lip.

_Why did he have to look so perfect even while he's sleeping?_

"You're staring." He murmured, startling me. With a hand on my chest, I hit his arm with my other one.

"Jerk, you freaking scared me!"

Austin smirked, keeping his eyes closed as he raised his arm, tugging me down by my waist. I landed on his chest with a yelp, laughing a little when he groaned.

"Aw, does Austin have a boo-boo?" I asked childishly, shrieked when his fingers grazed my sides. He snapped his eyes open.

"I forgot that you were ticklish." Austin muttered. He smirked, and before I knew it, he was pinning me under him while he sat on his knees above me. He started tickling me, making me laugh out loud, screaming for him to stop.

"Austin! S-stop, I s-swear to God- Oh my god!" I giggled, wriggling under him, trying to scramble away. I threw my head back, laughing uncontrollably before he decided to stopped a few moments after. It took a while for me to catch my breath. "You could've woken up you're Mum!" I scolded him, hitting his shoulder.

He chuckled, bending his head down as he rested it on the crook of my neck. I breathed in his scent; he smelt a bit like chocolate, a summer breeze and sea salt mixed together. And, if you think that smells horrible, it probably does. But on Austin, it's _perfection_.

_Damn him and his perfect scent, his perfect looks and his perfect everything!_

"Ally?" He mumbled against my skin. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to moan.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"You couldn't sleep, could you?" Austin asked, not raising his head. His soft hair rubbing against the exposed skin on my neck and shoulder.

_Why did I wear a tank top to bed?_

I sighed, blowing his messy blonde bed hair. "No, not really." I replied.

He, unexpectedly, kissed my shoulder, lingering there for a bit before raising his head to meet my eyes. They showed concern, and I hated how I love this. How he's so concerned about me, how he gives me kisses when I'm not expecting them, how he kisses me on my cheek and -now- on my neck so tenderly. I hate how I'm half-way in love with him.

"You know you could've woken me up, right? We could've watched movies until you fell asleep." Austin raised an eyebrow, almost suggestively.

I shook my head, raising my hand and playing with the little strands of hair that fell of his face as he looked down at me. "I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry that I did, though."

Austin smiled gently, "You didn't wake me. I was waiting for you to fall asleep, but you didn't."

I smiled softly, "You weren't planning on sneaking out on me, were you?" I teased, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, his smile gone and his eyebrows furrowed seriously. "No, I would never leave you." He dipped his head, resting it on my shoulder again.

My eyes widened. _Dammit, Austin, stop saying these romantically cheesy thing! God, you're so not helping me..._

I shifted underneath him, and he groaned. A low, sexy sounding groan. I bit my lip, shifting again.

Suddenly, his hands were on mine as he pinned them above my head. I gasped, surprised, as he raised his head. He kept his eyes close, his breathing laboring before he snapped his eyes open.

I bit my lip, seeing the dark look in his hazel eyes.

"Ally, if you don't stop shifting, I'm going to take you right here, right now." He said in a husky voice. He groaned -or was that a moan?- before resting his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes, inhaling a deep breath as I tried not to imagine that.

_Did he really just say that? Oh my god, he's ten times hotter when he's talking like this._

_I hate him._

Opening my eyes again, I stared at his face. He had his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed together as if concentrating, and he kept pressing his lips together, before he left them apart. Rolling my eyes at how I couldn't resist my urges, I leaned up and kissed him. Hard.

He groaned against my mouth, kissing back as one of his hand held my cheek while the other one kept him steady. My hands cupped the back of his neck, bringing him closer, wanting no space between us.

_Fuck. How the heck did I resist him for so long?_

Austin didn't fight the closeness. In fact, he dropped the hand that was on my face and grabbed the bottom of my knee, raising it so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. And I did, locking my ankles together as I tightened my legs around him. He moaned against my lips, moving in sync as his hand trailed underneath my top.

I pulled away, gasping for air as Austin let me. He kissed the corner of my lips, making his way down my jaw towards my neck. Gasping and moaning at the way he was biting, sucking and kissing my neck, I panted. My chest heaved up and down against his, surprised that he didn't pause at all for breath.

_Well, he has had experience._

My eyes snapped open, gulping when I realised that that was true. Why did I forget the fact that I wasn't the only one he's done this with? That there were tons of other girls at school that he's kissed _and _has had sex with?

But then I totally forget whatever I was thinking, because Austin could just do that. He made me forget things.

When I realised that I've had enough time to breath in oxygen, I tugged the end of Austin's hair. Pulling his head up, I locked my lips with his, moaning at how plump his lips were. Keeping one of my hands on his neck, I moved the other one up his shirt. I traced the bumps of his six pack, loving how he growled when I dug my fingernails against his torso.

_Ding Ding._

Breaking off the heated make-out session, Austin and I turned our heads to the bedside table, where our phones rested. Austin pulled away, as I shuffled to sit up, before we both grabbed our phones, turning the lamp on.

A shiver ran up my spine, seeing the seven words of the text.

**You never know when you're being watched. -Anonymous**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Gosh.<strong>

**If you're wondering if that just happened, NEWS FLASH! THAT JUST HAPPENED! **

**So... what do you think? What did you enjoy about this chapter? 'Cause I certainly enjoyed the make-out session. But, I want to know what YOU think. Don't forget to review, favourite and follow if you haven't!**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, everybody! So, I'm not sure when the last time I updated, but I'm pretty sure it's been a few weeks ago. But, the thing is; I'm not sure when I'll update soon, or if I'll update as fast as I used to. So, I just wanted to give you guys two chapters just because I'm not sure I'll update next week or the week after. Thank you all for being such devoted people and thank you for reading this story, and no, this isn't goodbye. I'll update as soon as I can. I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 20: I promise**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That <strong>**Cliché Love Story:**

Ding Ding.

_Breaking off the heated make-out session, Austin and I turned our heads to the bedside table, where our phones rested. Austin pulled away, as I shuffled to sit up, before we both grabbed our phones, turning the lamp on._

_A shiver ran up my spine, seeing the seven words of the text._

_**You never know when you're being watched. Anonymous**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's<strong>** POV**_

I glanced at Ally, seeing her skin pale against the lamp light. She gulped softly, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the headboard, resting her head against the smooth and cool surface.

I couldn't help but notice how flush her cheeks were from our make-out session, how her hair was slightly messy from tossing and turning when she tried to fall asleep, how her lips were slightly bruised and puffy from our hard kisses. I flushed.

I still can't believe we did that. Ally Dawson and I _made-out_. And I liked it. No, scratch that, I loved it. I loved the feeling of her lips on mine, how she moaned whenever my lips touched a patch of her skin, how she tugged my hair whenever she wanted me to kiss her on her lips, how she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me so close there was no space between us.

"Austin, who texted you?"

I blinked out of my thoughts, my eyes scanning her face for any sign of- well, anything. I looked down at my phone.

**You never know when you're being watched. Anonymous**

Honestly, I had no idea where or how they got my phone number , and I'm more creeped out than scared.

"Who was it?" Ally asked, her voice shaking.

"Anonymous." I replied. I saw her flinch, as she shoved the phone towards me, as if she couldn't even stand to be near it. I grabbed the bright red phone in my hand, looking at the text. The exact same text that Anonymous had sent me. I looked up at her, and saw that she had pulled her knees up to her chin, closing her eyes as she kept her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked , shuffling over to sit next to her against the headboard. She sighed, nodding her head slightly. I pursed my lips, wrapping my arms around her small frame, pulling her into my chest. She didn't refuse, wrapping her arms around me in return.

"It's okay." I whispered against her hair, kissing her head softly. I continued whispering sweet nothings in her ear, waiting for her to pull away and pretend she's okay when she's really not.

"Austin... what're we going to do?" Ally whispered against my chest, looking up at me through her wet eyelashes.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't know. But, we'll figure it out. I promise."

She sighed, pulling away slowly and sitting up. "Please, don't make promises you can't keep." She pressed her lips together, "At least, don't make empty promises."

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I stared at her. "Ally, I mean it. We'll figure this out, we have to. We will."

Ally nodded. "You're right," she forced a smile. "I should stop thinking negatively."

Shaking my head, I grabbed her trembling hand, raising it to my lips. "Yeah, you probably should." I whispered before kissing her hand, brushing my thumb over her knuckles.

She smiled at me, and not a forced one this time, before leaning forward and kissing me. I smiled at her confidence -she seemed to have that nowadays- before kissing back as I pulled her close. She pulled away, resting her forehead against mine as she kept her eyes closed.

"Austin..." She drifted away, "What are we?"

I gulped, closing my eyes in the process. "I don't know."

She giggled softly, "You don't know a lot of things nowadays, do you?"

I smiled, opening my eyes to look into hers. "I know one thing, though."

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?"

"I know this will be a like roller coaster. A really long, hard and scary roller coaster."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

"Last night was... complicated." I told Trish, as we walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Complicated good or complicated bad?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, "I don't know. Both?"

Trish smiled sympathetically, "Hey. It'll be okay. You and Austin can get through anything. You got through that Andrea situation, didn't you?"

"True." I nodded, "But it's different. Austin and I were.. we almost..."

"Had sex?"

I hung my head, groaning as I nodded. "Yeah.."

"What's wrong? Did you hesitate? Did you not want to?"

I turned to Trish, stopping. She stopped too, facing me.

"The thing is; I wanted to! I didn't hesitate, and that scared me." I told her, before pausing, unsure of if I should share my fears with her.

"Als, it's okay to be scared. It's your first time, you should be scared." Trish smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Have you had sex?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm waiting for the right guy."

Smiling at her deviously, we continued walking to the cafeteria. "Like Dez?"

She shot me an annoyed look, before turning her head forward again. "Of course not. That goofball is anywhere but right."

I laughed, "C'mon, Dez is not that bad a guy."

"Would you go for him if you didn't have Austin?"

I turned to her, glaring. "Of course not. No offence, but Dez is a little too..."

"Stupid? Dumb? Idiotic? Crazy? Insane?"

I smiled at her, "I was going to say he's a little too energetic."

She shook her head, "Yeah, okay." She replied sarcastically.

"No, but seriously; I felt like I was ready then. And then we were interrupted."

Trish laughed, "Oh my gosh. Was it his Mum?"

I shook my head, both relieved and horrified. "No, thank God not. I would've been so embarrassed."

Trish pressed her lips together to try and stop the smile that sneaked up on her lips. "If you weren't interrupted, would you have gone to third base?"

I gaped at her, shoving her a bit as we walked into the cafeteria. "It doesn't matter."

She scoffed, "It does! And you know it!"

I shook my head, "Let's not talk about it." I said before approaching Austin and Dez who sat in the corner. I was surprised that they didn't sit with the Populars, but shrugged it off as I took a seat next to Austin.

"Hey." He smiled, kissing my cheek. I smiled at him, turning in my seat so that my knees were against his thighs, and crossed my arms over his shoulder and rested my chin on my forearms.

"Hey." I murmured, smiling softly at him. I could feel the eyes on me, but ignored them, my attention all on Austin. "Guess what?"

He chuckled softly, "What?"

"I think the plan's working."

"The plan?"

"You know, this entire thing." I whispered lowly.

He nodded, "Yeah? And how is it working?"

"A few girls came up to me and demanded me to tell them why you were going out with me." I laughed slightly at the memory.

"What did you say?"

I pursed my lips together, "That they should shut the fuck up, leave me alone unless they wanted to have you come talk to them."

"And what did they say?" He smirked.

I laughed, burrowing my head in my arm. "They wanted you to talk to them -even if it's to yell at them- so they continued talking."

He pressed his lips together, "So do I have to talk to these girls?"

"If you want to get them all excited and happy, then yes. _But _if you talk to them, it'll give them the impression that you'll continue to talk to them if they continue to annoy me. And then they'll continue to annoy me if it means that you'll talk to them."

Austin raised an eyebrow at me, "I got most of that..."

I sighed, leaning closer as I brushed my nose against his cheek. "I won't be home until 8 tonight."

"Oh, yeah, the dance committee."

I nodded.

"You sure you want to be alone after last night?" Austin whispered, glancing at Trish and Dez who were busy arguing about something.

"I won't be alone. There's Cassidy and the rest of the dance committee. Plus, a teacher or two will be there for supervision."

He sighed, leaning his forehead against mine. "Be careful."

I smiled, "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so this chapter was pretty much nonsense -sorta- but next chapter gets good. *wink wink*nudge nudge* And, no, if you're thinking sexual, you're wrong. I don't mean it like that, just review and then read Chapter 21. Bye!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, everyone! Again? Anyway, so last chapter was nonsense, but it get's pretty interesting with this chapter. At least _I _think so, so don't let me keep you waiting. Go read!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Clich<strong>**é Love Story**

**Chapter 1: The Rescue Team Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That <strong>**Cliché ****Love Story:**

_"You sure you want to be alone after last night?" Austin whispered, glancing at Trish and Dez who were busy arguing about something._

_"I won't be alone. There's Cassidy and the rest of the dance committee. Plus, a teacher or two will be there for supervision."_

_He sighed, leaning his forehead against mine. "Be careful."_

_I smiled, "I will."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

"How the hell did you forget about the streamers!?"

I turned around, hearing Cassidy shout at someone. Sighing, I walked over, clip board in hand.

"What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Cassidy and Stephanie.

"Oh my gosh, I totally left the streamers at home. I'm sorry!" Stephanie apologized.

I forced a smile, but I was _so _tired.

I've already got Blake and Jane handling the fairy lights, Sienna, Charlie and Daniel are handling the movie projector and Jason and Leo are ordering many balloons. We've got a budget, but so far we've only spent a hundred dollars on the balloons, and a few of our committee members have fairy lights so we're using those, and the school owns a projector. All is going well... All except for a few other members forgetting the most simplest tasks! I never realised how hard it was to write a list of snacks...

Yeah, I'm being sarcastic. I'm tired and and _exhausted, _what do you expect?

"It's fine. We've still got a few more days to gather the supplies, but next week we're going to have to start setting up on the football field." I swiftly turned around on the heels of boots, strolling across the gym hall. I was _so _tired, it wouldn't hurt if I just closed my eyes for a second, would it?

I sat down on the clean floor, resting my head against the hard surface of the walls, closing my eyes.

"Ally?"

I groaned, snapping my eyes open as I glared at the figure in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked, agitated.

"I know you're tired, so do you wanna call it a day?" Cassidy asked, kneeling down as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, "Would that be okay?"

She smiled tenderly, "Of course."

I nodded, straining to stand up. "Thank you." I said, "I'm just going to grab my backpack and then I'll pop back in to say goodbye."

She nodded before turning around to order people around again.

I walked out of the open doors, my eyes adjusting to the dark hallways compared to the brightly lit gymnasium. I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I stumbled down the hallway, holding myself up by my hand on the wall. A yawn escaped my lips, my eyelids getting heavy, but I shook my head to keep awake. Oh, I wish Austin was here. He would've picked me up bridal style and carried me to my locker. Then he would've teased me for being tired and trying to get me to stay awake just so he can annoy the crap out of me.

I smiled at the thought, opening my locker before rummaging for my phone. I needed to check what time it was, and I needed to see if anybody texted me. Austin, specifically.

My hand ran over a small solid object, skimming the smooth surface before I quickly made a grab for it. I pulled back, my eyes being blinded by the bright light coming from the screen. I blinked, adjusting to the light before typing in my password. I smiled, seeing Austin had texted me.

**To: Ally D**

**Hey, Allygator. I'm bored, talk to me.**

**From: Austin**

**To: Ally D**

**Ugh, I miss you so much. **

**From: Austin**

**To: Ally D**

**Can you change my name to The Electric Avenger?**

**From: Austin**

**To: Ally D**

**When are you coming home? I miss you, babe!**

**From: Austin**

**To: Ally D**

**Please don't scold me for calling you babe. I'll call you baby instead? ;)**

**From: Austin**

**To: Ally D**

** Watching Disney movies, I love c****liché stories. What about you?**

**From: Austin**

**To: Ally D**

**Answer me, baby! I wish you were here with me. Missing you so much. :(**

**From: Austin**

I smiled at the last text, getting ready to text him back when something shifted in the dark. I gulped, closing my eyes. I could practically hear my heart beating in my ears. I was so tired, and this was certainly not helping.

"Calm down, it's only an act of your imagination." I whispered to myself, starting to tremble. "You're just very, _very _tired."

I almost burst into tears at how horrible I am at trying convince myself that I was tired. I'm not tired anymore, I am _wide awake_!

Grabbing my bag quickly, I slammed my locker shut. Taking a deep breath, I turned my head to look over my shoulder.

Nothing. There was nobody there, nothing was there. I almost laughed at my overly active imagination, shaking my head before turning to walk back to the gymnasium.

Somehow, everything seemed darker than usual. How was that possible? I clutched the straps of my bag tightly in my hands, my nails digging into my skin, probably leaving half shaped moons on my palm.

_Why are you so scared? Jesus, calm your freaki-_

Before I could think, do or say anything, I was pushed aside into a dark room. I landed on the floor, grunting as my elbow grazed on the hard ground. I winced in pain, keeping my eyes shut as I gasped, my fingers reaching to touch the injury. The door slammed behind me, and before I could register what was happening, I heard the lock of the door.

"Wait!" I shouted, scrambling onto my knees as I started banging on the door. "Stop!"

I continued crying out for help, before groaning and leaning my forehead against the smooth surface of the door.

"Fuck, I'm in the janitor's closet, aren't I?" I asked myself aloud, before slamming my palm on the door once more. I turned around, sliding down the door before putting my head in my hands. The odd smell of cleaning supplies ran up my nose, intoxicating me for a moment before I groaned again, remembering the fact that the janitor closets were soundproof.

No wonder teenagers decided to make-out in here.

I bit my lip, scrambling up onto my feet as I searched for the light switch in the dark. The musky smell of dust hung in the air, and I coughed violently before finding the switch. With a small click, the lights flickered on, chasing the darkness away. I blinked, adjusting once again to the brightness, before swinging my bag off.

"Phone, phone, phone..." I muttered, before my hands went to the pocket of my jeans. I felt the solid shape of my phone against the smooth fabric of my blue skinny jeans. Slipping my phone out of my pocket, I looked around the small chamber. There were cobwebs in the corner, and I almost screamed.

I hate spiders! I am deathly afraid of them!

Oh gosh, I'd rather be in some snake pit than in a soundproof closet with _spiders_! My hand trembled as I searched for someone to call. My finger pressed down onto the screen as I called Austin. I held the phone against my ear, leaning my back against the door as I pulled my bag towards me.

"Goddamn it, pick up the damn phone!" I shouted, leaning my head back as I gripped the white and black phone in my hand.

_"Hello?" _

There was a snigger, but I ignored it, feeling relief surge through me.

"Oh, thank God! Austin, I need-"

_"Haha, I'm sorry. Whoever this is, I can't reach the phone right now. If you want, leave a message or something, and I might call you back. See ya!" _

There was a beep. I huffed out an angry breath, hanging up instead of leaving a message. I frantically searched for someone else, deciding on calling Trish.

_"This Trish de la Rosa, I can't pick up the phone right now. Either I'm at work -ugh- or I'm busy doing something else. Or maybe I just don't want to talk to you." _Trish laughed, _"Leave a message! Or don't, I don't care."_

I growled, hanging up as I leaned my head back. "Why the hell is everyone not picking up?" I couldn't call my parents, they were at work. I tried calling Dez, but it went to voicemail again. I growled, before taking my chance and calling Elliot.

"Come on, please pick up." I shut my eyes tightly. There were two rings, before someone spoke on the other line.

"Hello?"

I gasped in happiness, "Elliot? Oh my gosh, please tell me this is you!"

"Uh, no... it's Dallas. Ally, why are you calling Elliot?" I heard shuffling in the background. "Yo, guys, Ally's on the phone!"

"Wait, who's there with you?" I bit my lip, half hoping Austin was there and half hoping he wasn't.

"Gavin and Elliot, who else?"

"Nevermind. I need your help."

"Ally?" Gavin's accent came through the speaker.

"Hey, Gavin. Hi, Elliot."

"Hey, so what's up?" Elliot asked.

"Um, I need your help." I took a deep breath, "I got locked in the janitor's closet at school."

There was silence on the other line. Then the boys cracked up laughing.

"What are you doing at school in the first place?" Dallas asked, still laughing.

I growled, "Dance committee stuff! Now, _please _come get me out of this place. There're spiders in here."

I heard someone gasp exaggeratedly, "Spider!? Not _spiders_!" Gavin chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are really not helping. But, seriously, I think someone locked me in here. Plus, the room's soundproof so nobody can hear me shouting and yelling."

"Haha, okay, okay- we'll be there soon. Which closet?"

"Uh... " I looked up, my eyes landing on the number on the door. "Closet 4."

"Oh, the one near our lockers!?" Elliot piped up.

"I don't know! Just hurry your asses over, and don't tell Austin!"

There was silence again.

"Why...?" Elliot asked.

"Just, because I don't want him to think I'm weak and stuff. Plus, he told me it wasn't a good idea to work at school late, and I hate to hear him say 'I told you so'." I answered.

Silence again.

"We'll be there in five." Gavin replied before hanging up.

I sighed, leaning my head back. "Thank God."

Now, to wait for the rescue team. In a supply closet with spiders.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do ya think? Was it good or bad? Or somewhere in between? Also, have you seen DCOM's Descendant? It ROCKED! Loved all the songs, lol. Peace out! Oh, and don't forget to review, favourite or follow!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! Most likely to be ladies, but hey, if you're a man -or boy, same thing- that's pretty freaking awesome! Moving on... thank you ALL for reviewing, I'm legitimately so happy, so thanks! Don't let me babble on, though. Just go ahead and read!**

* * *

><p><strong>That <strong>**Cliché Love Story**

**Chapter 22: The Rescue Team Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That <strong>**Cliché Love Story:**

_"We'll be there in five." Gavin replied before hanging up._

_I sighed, leaning my head back. "Thank God."_

_Now, to wait for the rescue team. In a supply closet with spiders._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

It's been more than five minutes -I think, my phone died a few minutes after the phone call with the boys- and I was dying of boredom. That's false, because I wasn't actually dying, but you know what I mean.

I was ready to fall asleep -and I was already nodding off- when the doorknob fumbled as if somebody was trying to open it. I sat upright, dusting my jeans as I grabbed my bag. If it weren't the boys, at least I could hit whoever it was -preferably the person who put me in here- in the face.

"Ally? Are you in there?"

I gasped in relief, rushing over as I banged on the door. "Yes! Yes, Elliot, I'm in here!"

"Oh, God, you're stupid!" I frowned as I heard Gavin speak up. "The fucking room's soundproof, if she was screaming at the top of her lungs right now, we wouldn't be able to hear her."

I laughed as I heard Elliot grumbled curses under his breath.

"Can you guys just open the fucking door already? She could be dying in there, maybe a spider bit her and the poison already made its way to her heart. What're you doing just standing there! Open the fucking door, she might be dead already!" Dallas screamed, and next thing I know, there are loud banging on the door as if someone was pounding on it.

The pounding stopped as Dallas squeaked. I bit back a laugh at his exclamation from before.

"Calm the fuck down, Salvatore!" Elliot yelled, and there was a loud slapping sound that made me burst out laughing.

Sometimes, the boys have that affect on me.

"Can you guys be serious? Where's the key?" Gavin asked. I took a deep breath, wringing my fingers together as I waited for the door to open.

"What the fuck? I thought you had the key!" Elliot responded.

"What? No! Dallas?" Gavin growled.

"Oh, yeah, just blame the guy who's standing here, why don't you?" Dallas said sarcastically before pausing. "But yeah, here's the key."

I scoffed, rubbing my forehead.

The door swung open and standing in front of me were the three boys. I raised an eyebrow at them, "Really? 'Maybe a spider bit her and the poison already made its way to her heart'? Jesus, guys." I pressed my lips together as I tried to hide my smile, walking out of the closet.

"That was Dallas!" Gavin pointed out, punching Dallas on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, "It doesn't matter. Thank you all for getting me out of there."

Elliot grinned, "No problem."

"Now, about Austin..." Dallas said, throwing his arm over my shoulder as we walked down the hall. I turned to him as Elliot walked beside me while Gavin walked beside Dallas.

"Yeah, how come you don't want him to know about your... situation?" Gavin asked.

I glared at him, before throwing Dallas' arm off my shoulder. "I don't know..." I muttered, "I guess I just don't want him to... laugh at me."

Elliot turned to me, "He wouldn't do that."

"You'd be surprised." I whispered, remembering the way everyone had treated me before the whole bet.

"Hey, the past is in the past, right?" Dallas asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Gavin smiled, "Plus, I think he'd be more worried."

I laughed, putting my head in my hand. "You won't tell him, will you?"

They shook their head.

"No, we won't." Dallas replied.

I sighed, "Thank you. Again."

"No problem." Gavin said.

"Yeah, you're like our lil' sis." Elliot added, patting my head.

I glared at him, "Never do that again."

He held his hand up in surrender. We walked in silence as we headed out the door of the school. I paused, clearing my throat.

"What's up?" Dallas asked.

"Well..." I chuckled nervously, "I kinda need you to do me another favour."

Gavin raised his eyebrow, "Like what?"

I pursed my lips, "I need a ride home."

They looked at each other, cracking up laughing.

* * *

><p>I sighed, opening the door as I walked inside. "Honey, I'm home!" I called out jokingly. I shut the door as quietly as I could, unsure if Mimi was asleep or not.<p>

"Ally?" Mimi popped her head out the kitchen doorway. She smiled at me, "Sweetheart, Austin's not home yet."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape as I slipped my flats off. "What're you doing?" I asked, picking the shoes up in my hand.

"Cooking dinner. Would you like to help?"

I nodded eagerly. "Of course. I'm just gonna put my things away first, though."

"Okay!" Mimi called out after she walked back into the kitchen. I jogged up the stairs with bare feet, rushing into my room. I threw my shoes through the open walk-in-closet, throwing my bag onto my desk chair. Before I was about to head out the door again, I noticed something in the corner of my eyes. I turned my head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The curtains around the windows flapped in the wind.

I frowned, _I thought the window was closed before I left? _

I rushed over, shutting the window with a loud bang before pulling the soft white curtains shut. I sighed, turning around as I walked out of the room, a suspicion nagging in the corner of my brain.

I walked into the kitchen, smiling as I saw Mimi humming softly while she chopped some vegetables. I rolled the sleeves of my top up to my elbows as I washed my hands. "So, what exactly are we making?"

"Pasta salad, spiced chickpea salad and stir-fried rice." Mimi answered with a grin. "They're Austin's favourite, and I think you should start learning how to cook these types of meals for him."

I smiled at that, nodding. "You're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. Gosh! I don't know about you, but I kind of enjoyed the ending of this chapter. Like, Mimi definitely ships Auslly and I'm pretty sure she was hinting something to Ally. *wink*wink* Please leave a review and head on to the next chapter!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, there guys! I'm just going to assume you came from Chapter 22, so enjoy Chapter 23!**

* * *

><p><strong>That <strong>**Clich****é Love Story**

**Chapter 23: 'Are you always half naked when you're pissed?'**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That <strong>**Clich****é Love Story:**

_I walked into the kitchen, smiling as I saw Mimi humming softly while she chopped some vegetables. I rolled the sleeves of my top up to my elbows as I washed my hands. "So, what exactly are we making?"_

_"Pasta salad, spiced chickpea salad and stir-fried rice." Mimi answered with a grin. "They're Austin's favourite, and I think you should start learning how to cook these types of meals for him."_

_I smiled at that, nodding. "You're right."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

Mimi and I had just finished making dinner and were setting the table when the door slammed shut. Mimi frowned, walking out of the dining room while I continued setting up. I already knew it was Austin, but a part of me just wanted to make sure. I suppressed that part, setting the last of the forks down.

"Austin, what happened!?" Mimi's voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing." Austin's voice responded. I pressed my lips together, rubbing my hands together as I stepped out of the dining room and into the hall. Austin and Mimi stood by the door with Austin's back towards me. I crossed my arms, listening intently.

"That's a lie, Austin Monica Moon! Who did this to you?"

"No one." Austin snapped back. I jumped a little, a hand coming to my heart.

_Something had happened to Austin while I was at school? Was that why he wasn't picking up the phone?_

"Austin, sweetie..." Mimi's voice cracked, as if she was about to cry. "Who did this to you?"

Austin shook his head, "It doesn't matter. It just happened, I'm fine."

"You are _not_ fine! You're hurt!"

"I can take it!" Austin yelled before spinning around to head up the stairs. He froze, his eyes landing on me as my own eyes widened.

"Oh my God..." I whispered, taking a step forward before coming to a halt. My jaw dropped as my eyes watered. My heart clenched and felt heavy. I could see the bruises on his face -and more forming- as well as the cut on his lip, his bleeding nose and cut in the corner of his forehead. "Austin, what-what..."

He gulped as he stared at the ground, shaking his head. He raised his head, before walking upstairs with loud footsteps. I took a deep, shaky breath as I put my head in my hands.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... _

When I looked up, I realised that Mimi was still standing there and hastily wiped the tears away. "I'm gonna... go talk to him... fix him up, I guess."

Mimi nodded numbly, a frown set on her face as her eyes were glassy from the tears. "Yes, you probably should. I think he really needs you right now."

I bit my lip, nodding before taking a deep breath and heading upstairs. My hands shook as they skimmed above the railing, my footsteps soft on the wooden stairs. I took a deep breath, softly knocking on his bedroom door. I exhaled softly, leaning my forehead against the door as I closed my eyes.

"Austin?" I whispered, almost kicking myself when I knew he wouldn't have heard me through the door. I gulped, "Austin?" I asked louder.

It was silent, before I knocked again. "Austin? Can I talk to you?" I took a deep breath, tears pricking the corner of my eyes. "Please?"

I licked my dry lip, thinking that he needs space and that he wouldn't answer. Pulling back, I sniffed as I wiped the stray tear. I turned around, barely taking a step before a click made me freeze. Whipping around, I became face to face with Austin. He was in a towel -again, _only _in a towel- with his injuries still unclean -but then again, I don't think he attempted to clean them.

"Hey." I whispered, a small smile on my lips.

He smirked -obviously not caring about the cut on his lip- before leaning against the door frame. "Hey." He replied, his voice in a little husky.

Stupid Austin and his stupidly sexy, husky voice.

I pressed my lips together, "Are you always half naked whenever you're pissed?"

Austin scoffed a laugh, shrugging one shoulder. "I guess."

"_Are_ you pissed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorta."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

I laughed, "Do you always reply with short answers?"

He smiled, "Nope."

I scoffed, nudging past him as I entered his bedroom. I clapped my hands together, falling back onto his bed as I stared at his ceiling, my arms spread out.

"I guess it's not only my bed now, is it?" I could practically hear the smirk and amusement in his voice.

Sometimes, I swear Austin has mood swings.

"It wasn't your bed since the incident." I replied without any emotional in my voice. I blinked at the blank ceiling, the dark colour fascinating me.

Austin didn't reply, but I heard his footsteps against the soft carpeted floor as they grew closer. I gulped, trying not to avert my eyes as I licked my dry lips. I saw his figure hover above me, smirking at me when I smiled.

"Hey there, Blondie."

He didn't reply -choosing to continue to smirk- as he leaned down, resting his hands on either sides of my head. Austin rested his weight on top of me -although, he made sure he didn't crush me as he held himself up- and I tried not to think about the fact that he was only in a towel.

Oh. My. God.

_Austin Monica Moon is on top of me. Only wearing a towel. A freaking _towel_!_

I smirked mischievously, "Whatcha doin'?"

He bit his lip, forcing my eyes to be drawn to their plump pink form, even with the cut on it. "Nothing much." His low voice making my heart swell.

My smirk dropped, gulping as he lowered his head towards mine. I smirked again, "You're a dick."

Austin shrugged, "I've been called worse." And before I could do or say anything else, he leaned down and took my bottom lip in between his lips, sucking on it.

I didn't know what to do, this was a new thing for me. I closed my eyes, and let out a small moan. I sucked on his upper lip as best as I could, feeling his cold fingers press against the skin of my hips where my top had slightly rode up. I led my hands slide down his exposed arms, feeling his biceps as clutched onto his elbows.

We broke from the single-lip kiss before kissing each other full on the lips. My heart fluttered with anticipation as I sucked in a deep breath through my nose as I slid my knee up in between his knees, brushing the soft towel. Austin groaned against my lips, leaning his body weight more on me as he pressed his chest against mine. I writhed under him, wanting more friction - more _anything _- as long as it brings him closer to me.

He pulled away, only to give big sloppy kisses up and down my neck. His fingers skimmed underneath my top and over my stomach. I slid my hands up and down his chest, over his abs, resting above his heart as I felt the beating of them.

He was nervous. Or scared.

I gasped when I felt his tongue lick the small bite he left on my neck, using my hands to pull his head up. His eyes were filled with lust, and fear.

"Austin?" I whispered tenderly, running a hand through his soft hair.

He sighed, leaning into my touch as he shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

I bit my lip, before leaning upwards and brushing my lips against his. "When you're ready..." I told him, pecking him before pulling away as I smiled. "Aren't you going to have a shower?"

Austin smirked at me, and I bit my lip. Oh, how I fucking love it when he does that.

"Only if you'll come with me." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, pushing him gently off me. "No way, you perv." I joked, standing up as I looked down at him. He stayed on his back as he stared back at me. "I helped make dinner. Your mother says they're your favourites."

Austin sat up, pulling me down so that I straddled his thighs while he kept his hands around my back. "You cooked me dinner?"

"_Helped_." I corrected, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Same difference."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I helped. So?"

He only smiled back, "Can't wait to try it."

I smirked, "Neither can I."

* * *

><p><strong>Bam! That wasn't much, but hey, you got a kiss right? And, just because I'm bored and need to do something, I might post another chapter tonight. Maybe. I've got homework -stupid teachers and stupid whoever invented homework- but I'll quickly finish it just 'cause you guys are amazing. ;) See ya tonight, I guess. (But, seriously, don't forget to review)<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, guys! I'm so, so sorry for not updating sooner. This is the part where you yell at your screen at how angry you are or upset. The reason why I haven't been updating will be at the end of this chapter. Also, PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM! Thank you, and go ahead and read!**

* * *

><p><strong>That <strong>**Cliché Love Story**

**Chapter 24: Leaving a Mark**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>**That ****Cliché Love Story:**

_Austin sat up, pulling me down so that I straddled his thighs while he kept his hands around my back. "You cooked me dinner?"_

_"_Helped_." I corrected, wrapping my arms around his neck._

_"Same difference."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I helped. So?"_

_He only smiled back, "Can't wait to try it."_

_I smirked, "Neither can I."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next DayMorning:**

_**Ally's POV**_

"Fucking hell, Austin, you left a hickey on my neck!" I exclaimed, my finger grazing over the bruised bite mark. I was glad that Mimi had went to work, or else she'd be hearing what I was saying right now.

I saw Austin smirk through the mirror as I stared at the reflection.

_Surely my hickey didn't look as bad as it did in the mirror? _

I turned around, glaring at Austin as I climbed back into bed. "You are such an asshole." I grumbled, resting my knees on either side of his hips as I straddled his waist.

"A hot asshole." Austin smirked, his hands resting on my waist.

I pursed my lips, stopping myself from agreeing. "You're an asshole." I repeated.

He chuckled, closing his eyes as he continued grinning. I smiled, keeping my hands by sides or else I would've ran my fingers through his hair or grabbed his cheeks which would've led to us kissing. Or making out. Whatever.

I bit my lip, my eyes wandering over his fading bruises and healing cuts. He still looked unbelievably perfect. Did I mention how much I hate that?

"If I didn't know any better, Allison Dawson, you are checking me out right now." Austin winked. I scoffed, slapping his bare chest before leaning down so that my hair brushed his forehead.

I smirked, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He shrugged a shoulder, "Maybe."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay, yes." He admitted, a hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed a bit, making him smirk before I leaned back, my hands leaving his chest.

"So, Blondie, what do you want to do today?" I raised an eyebrow.

Austin licked his lips, "What do _you_ think?"

"Oh, hell no. We are _not _making out again." I climbed off of him, rolling out of the bed as I went over to the wardrobe. I threw the doors open, walking in as I glanced around the small room. It was mostly filled with his clothes, but I had at least five clothing in there.

"Aww... come on, Als." Austin comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulled my back flush against his bare chest. I leaned my head back, resting my hands above his as I hummed.

"Nope." I replied, before pulling away as I continued searching.

I heard him groan, and I tried not to smile at how much I love teasing him.

"Fine." He grunted, "What're you looking for?"

"A shirt."

"... In _my _closet?"

I turned my head, seeing him raise his eyebrow at me -both questioning and amused. I shrugged a shoulder, "It doesn't seem weird for a 'girlfriend' to wear her 'boyfriend's clothes, does it?"

I saw something flash in his eyes, before he quickly ducked his head, nodding. "Yeah, of course not."

I turned back to his shirts, inhaling as I checked the shirts out. I smiled, choosing a dark red and black plaid flannel shirt as I swiftly pulled it out of the hanger. I kept my back to Austin, chucking my pink tank top off before slipping his shirt on. It reached about mid-thighs, maybe a little shorter. I started buttoning the shirt up, turning to look at Austin.

His eyes widened, surveying me as I reached the middle of the shirt.

"God, Ally. This is fucking torture." Austin groaned, taking a step towards me.

I smirked, unfazed as I continued buttoning up before stopping _just _above my bra, still keeping the rest of my chest and a bit of my cleavage bare. "What're you talking about?" I asked innocently, rolling the sleeves up since they went past my fingers. I finished rolling the sleeves up to my wrists, before shimmying my grey sweat pants off. Just as I had suspected, the bottom of the plaid shirt went to mid-thighs. All I cared about was that it covered my underwear.

When I looked back up, Austin was barely a foot away from me.

"I fucking hate you." He growled, before tugging me forward with a tight hand around my waist.

I bit my lip, not answering back as I stared into his eyes.

_Oh yeah, that was definitely lust. _

Before I could move away, Austin grabbed the bottom of my right knee and pulled me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist as my arms wrapped around his neck. I tightened my legs around his waist -afraid that I was going to fall- and Austin groaned, planting his forehead on my shoulder. That was when I realised the poking feeling against my thighs.

_Does Austin have an erection?_

Before I could voice my question, Austin captured my lips in his. He parted them with his tongue, desperately wanting to be inside my mouth as he backed me against a wall. I moaned, loving the contact between his tongue against mine. The grip he had on my hips tightened as I moaned in his mouth again. He had his other hand around my back, keeping me against the wall so that I was the same level as him.

If he wasn't such an amazing kisser, I would've broke the kiss and kicked his ass. Unfortunately, he is an amazing.

A moan escaped my mouth as I felt him grind against me. My fingers began tucking at his hair, needing air but wanting to hear him moan. I smiled as he moaned against my lips as I pulled a little harder. Pulling away, I rushed my lips to the side of his neck.

I kissed sloppily, bit down on the skin where his shoulder and neck met. Austin groaned, pulling his head to the side to give me more space. I licked the bite mark a few times, kissing it once or twice just to ease the pain a little. The hand that rested on my hip, slid underneath my -his- shirt and up my waist to rest just below my ribs.

I moved up, kissing him below the ear and grinning as I felt him shudder underneath me. One of my hands pulled away from his hair and down his neck to rest on his shoulders.

I gasped as I felt something hard press against me. I bit my lip before landing small kisses at the base of his jaw and nibbling at the skin where his cheek and neck met.

Austin groaned, bucking against me afterwards. His mouth was close to me ear, his breathing blowing my hair. "You feel that, Ally? See what you fucking do to me?" He groaned as I bit into the same mark from before.

He was definitely going to get a bruise mark there.

I pulled away, staring at him before biting into his lower lip instead of mine. He moaned softly, capturing my upper lip, too.

Before anything could get too far, we heard the door slam open -or close- downstairs. I pulled away, my hands gripping his shoulders a little tighter just as his hands gripped my hips tighter. I patted his shoulders and he nodded, stepping back as I dropped my legs from his waist and onto the ground.

"Who do you think it is?" I muttered, pulling my -_his_- shirt down a little lower and adding another button.

"I have no idea." Austin murmured. "Let's just hope it's not another serial killer."

I took a deep breath, "Yeah. Let's hope."

I grabbed one of my shorts, slipping it on before we left his room.

"Austin Monica Moon!"

"Allison Marie Dawson!"

I turned back to look at Austin, recognizing Dez and Trish's voice. We rushed down the steps, stepping into the living room to see Trish and Dez standing there. Trish looked annoyed and angry while Dez looks nervous and stressed.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

Trish opened her mouth, before freezing. "Dez... you tell them!" She pushed Dez forward.

I raised an eyebrow at them while Dez stuttered.

"Um-well... uh- you see..." Dez took a deep breath. "Well, the situation us- it's just that- you know-"

"Just fucking spit it out!" Trish scolded.

Dez glared at her, "Fine!" He snapped, before turning back to Austin and I. He focused on Austin, though. "They're here."

I saw realization dawn on Austin, but I was still confused. "Who's 'they'?"

Dez turned to face me, bit his lip as if debating whether he should tell me or not. He took a deep breath as he said the three words that made me even more confused.

"The Rider Gang."

* * *

><p><strong>Can I get a what-what? Because I just gave you an <em>amazing <em>cliff-hanger! (At least for me, because I enjoy leaving you guys confused and angry at these types of cliff-hangers) Please don't hate me, but I've been taking time off to study for this stupid math test. I got the results back today, and turns out I did poorly, so it was a waste of time for me to take time off of writing. So yeah. **

**Anywho, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something; I have decided to start/write another _Austin and Ally_ fanfiction. I just want _you _to choose which story I should post/start. Most of them are going to be short stories, but some might extend to be longer. So, here goes nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>_Every time Ally goes into Art class, there's a small origami crane sitting on her desk. Sometimes, there's always a small pink sticky note beside it. And written on the note would always be some cheesy romantic or very inspirational quotes. She hates to admit it, but she loves the cranes and always ends up keeping them in a box at home. One day, she finds a crane in her locker and a sticky note next to it. On the sticky note, it says three words; 'My name's Austin'._

**2. _Honestly, moving into my own apartment wasn't so bad. The pros; I had more privacy and more space for everything. The cons; there was this really, really annoying guy who sang at the top of his lungs while playing music in the highest volume. I've never actually met the guy before, but when you're trying to get as much sleep as possible for the next shift at Melody's; expect the unexpected, right?_**

**3. **_"If you need an apartment, just ask Austin." Adeline said, popping a cherry in her mouth. "Who?" "My brother? The one I've been telling you about-goddamn it, do you even pay attention to what I've been saying?" She sighed, "Anyway, his apartment buddy has just moved out, so I'm sure he won't mind sharing with you." "I don't know..." "Too late, here he comes!"_

**4. It**_** was supposed to be a simple project. They were supposed to be a family, or else they would get an F and never graduate. The teacher was even going to let the partners -or well, 'couples'- choose their child from the orphanage, just to let the orphans enjoy life a little. At least for a few months. Ally just never expected the teacher to hate her so much as to partner her with Austin Moon -the supposed 'bad boy' and prankster of Marino High. Yeah, she's pretty sure her teacher hates her**._

**5. **_We were the definition of 'opposites'. He was one of the most confident guys at school, and he was so POPULAR! Me, well... I'm not. I'm a shy, insecure know-it-all with no friends. Unless you include my dog. The thing is; my mother and his are the best of friends, we grew up together and have lived next to each other for our entire lives. Yet, I barely know the guy. Well, everything changed way too soon for my own good._

**6. _"So... are you always in detention?" I asked, glancing over at him. He grunted, not turning to look at me. I pursed my lips, nodding at his response. "Why are you in here this time?" I asked, turning to him. He just stared ahead, tapping his pencil against the desk. I looked down at my own desk, my finished homework stacked neatly to the side. I looked back at him, opening my mouth to ask another question. He only sighed and plugged his earphones on. I guess that was the end of our conversation._**

**7. **_"Maybe you shouldn't be such a bitch." "Maybe you shouldn't be such a dick!" "Maybe you shouldn't look through other people's windows!" "Well, maybe you shouldn't leave your fucking windows open!" "Ugh, your the most annoyest know-it-all ever!" "That's not even a word!" "See!? You're such a fucking know-it-all!" "Ugh, just keep your goddamn windows closed or at least close the curtains!" And with that, I slammed the window shut and swiped the curtains shut. Yeah, Austin Moon was a pain in the ass._

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you guys could be very, very helpful, please choose which story that you'd like me to poststart. Also, if you could be even more helpful, could you give me a title for the said story? I'll give you a shout-out! Also, I'm doing a vote. The highest one will be the one I post. I'll tell you when I end up posting it, though! Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry this was such a short chapter. **

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh my gosh! You guys are amazing! So, I have counted up the votes, but some people have chosen more than one vote, so I was wondering if you could go to my profile and vote, to make it easier? If you can't because there's a slight problem or so, I'm so sorry! Only registered users are allowed to vote, it seems. But, I have counted up the votes-by-reviews, so we'll see if you did end up with your choice. Okay? **

**And, another thing; damn... you guys have started reviewing more often. What's happened while I was gone, hey? Anywho, because I love you guys, here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 25: Their Story Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on <strong>**That Cliché Love Story:**

_"Um-well... uh- you see..." Dez took a deep breath. "Well, the situation us- it's just that- you know-"_

_"Just fucking spit it out!" Trish scolded._

_Dez glared at her, "Fine!" He snapped, before turning back to Austin and I. He focused on Austin, though. "They're here."_

_I saw realization dawn on Austin, but I was still confused. "Who's 'they'?"_

_Dez turned to face me, bit his lip as if debating whether he should tell me or not. He took a deep breath as he said the three words that made me even more confused._

_"The Rider Gang."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Austin's POV<strong>_

Fuck... no! Why the hell are they here? Why Miami? Goddamn it, couldn't they stay in one place for _once_?

"Austin, we need to do something." Dez said desperately, his hand going to his hair as he paced.

"I know, but... what're we supposed to do?" I asked, my hands clenching and unclenching. There was silence for a while as Dez stopped pacing, turning towards me.

"Do you think they know we're here?"

I paused, shrugging before returning my gaze to the ground. "Fuck, after everything that's happened, this is probably one of the worst."

"Really? This is worse than some serial killer stalking you and killing one of your exes?" Dez snapped.

"You know what I mean." I growled, growing frustrated as I leaned back against the couch. "What if they're here to take us back?"

"No. No way." Dez responded, "I am not leaving again. I'm not joining them again."

"Maybe it's not our choice this time. Maybe they'll threaten to hurt us, or worse; the people we care about."

"Dude, you are such a downer."

"I'm just speaking the truth, man."

"Well, the truth sucks."

"You got that right." I grunted, staring up at the ceiling fan.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on!?" Ally exclaimed.

I sat up, turning towards Trish and Ally as they walked back downstairs.

"I mean, Trish sorta explained most of the part- but what the hell!?" She asked, waving her arms around.

I stood up, walking around the couch towards her. "Ally, it's complicated."

"Yeah, it seems _everything _is complicated." Ally muttered, "Just- please explain! Properly!"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I- okay. Okay."

"Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"It started that year that year after junior high and the beginning of senior high." I whispered, keeping my eyes trained on the ground. "You know when I left Miami for almost a year?"<p>

Ally pursed her lips, "Eight months, actually." She smirked, "Best eight months of my life."

I glared at her, to which she glared back.

"_Anyway, _while I was in Los Angeles, " I continued. "I met a bunch of these people; four guys and a girl."

"One of the guys were me." Dez added, smiling.

"Shut up." Trish snapped, making Dez pout.

"One of the guys were the leader of the gang; The Rider Gang. His name's Titan-"

Ally snorted, "'Titan'? What is he? The rulers of the Gods?"

"No." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, he asked me if I wanted to join the gang. And I agreed."

"Idiot." Trish coughed.

"I loved being in the gang. It was awesome." I smiled faintly, "It felt nice not having to look up to anyone's expectations. They were practically my second family. We were one of the best teenage gangs in the neighborhood. But the thing was, once you're in, you can't get out."

Ally frowned.

"And, man... Titan, Eric and Simone were pissed off that I wanted to leave. Besides Dez; Nixon was the only one who didn't hate me for wanting to leave." I sighed, "I did eventually leave, obviously. Mum and Dad never knew about this- the gang- or about the dangers I would get through."

"You were the type of gangs who dealt drugs and smoked weed, weren't you?" Ally asked softly, crossing her legs on the single couch across from me.

I nodded.

She sighed, nodding for me to continue.

"That was why I wanted to leave. I was only fifteen -almost sixteen- and I hated dealing drugs. I knew smoking was bad, but it kind of made me forget some awful stuff -like Mum and Dad close to splitting up. Although, I did have some other ways to forget." I smirked, thinking of Simone.

Ally narrowed her eyes, "What're you talking about now?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's not important."

"If it's not important, why can't you tell me?"

"Because it has nothing-"

"Austin sometimes has sex with Simone to relieve and forget shit, okay?" Dez exclaimed, "Now continue."

Ally looked down at the ground, nodding. "Continue." She didn't look back up.

I sighed, looking at the family picture on the wall. "I found out something horrible about Titan. He had this bully in his school when he was younger, and Titan would always get beat up by him. That bully -I think his name was Blake- somehow turned up in L.A, and Titan wanted his revenge. Nixon and Simone tried to convince Titan to use his head properly and not doing something so irrational out of anger." I shook my head, "Titan didn't listen. Instead, he sneaked out at night. The next day, there was something on the news saying that a nineteen year old was found dead by a playground. He was beaten to a pulp, and then shot in the head.

"Eric was the one who informed us of what Titan had done. He said that Titan returned home that night with blood on his hands and clothes. He said Titan hadn't left his bedroom and he immediately knew that his brother killed Blake." I gulped, "I remember the day so clearly... I remember how angry and upset Titan was that he almost hit Eric. Titan said he didn't mean to kill Blake -that he just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. I guess he took it too far."

"I remember that day, too." Dez whispered, all of sudden solemn and serious. "We were in the living room and Titan walked in all drunk. He started crying, saying that he was sorry that we had to see him like this; a killer, a monster. He said he was just like his _father_."

Ally looked up, "What do you mean?"

Dez and I looked at each other.

"Titan and Eric's father was a gang leader. He was a dealer, too. One that deals the bad and dangerous drugs; bath powder, crystal meth, heroine, things like that. Their father would beat them sometimes -he'd even beat their mother, too." I told her.

"Yeah. But one day, their father took it too far -he beat Titan and Eric's mother to death. Eric and Titan had to watch, they had to see the life drain out of their mother's eyes and see their father bury her in their backyard. They were forced to not tell anybody about this, but Eric and Titan ran away from home." Dez said.

There was silence.

"How old were they?" Trish asked.

"They were only thirteen when their mother died and when they ran away. When they started the gang, they were sixteen. They were eighteen when Titan killed Blake. Now, I'm pretty sure they're nineteen, almost twenty." I answered.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Um, continue..." Ally spoke up.

"Right, yeah... Titan was upset with himself. He did drugs to relieve the pain, and Austin had had enough. He didn't want to be in the gang anymore, and I don't blame him. After Titan killed Blake, he did everything out of impulse. He dealt more drugs -took them, too- and smoked and drank everyday. Austin and I left the gang after that. We didn't want to have that life; we're still young and reckless, but we don't want to live the life where we'll always be in danger and risking everything." Dez told.

"You just... left?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much. With the help of Nixon, of course, 'cause he was always like our older brother." I smiled at Dez, who nodded and smiled back.

"What're they doing here now?" Ally asked. "Shouldn't they be... I don't know, smoking pot and dealing methane?"

"Gangs don't work like that. At least, not ours."

She glared at me, "I thought you said you weren't part of The Riders anymore?"

"I'm not. But they're still like my family. I know how they work."

"Yeah, well, people can change." Ally snapped before taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Why are they here, and what do they want?"

"That's what we'd all like to know." Trish said, biting down on her sparkly pink nails.

We sat in silence, the tense kind, not the comfortable one we always have.

"Do you still have contact with that Nixon guy?" Trish asked, looking back and forth between Dez and me.

I shrugged, "I think he's changed his number."

"And if he hasn't?"

"We can try to contact him." Dez said, slipping his phone out of his pocket. Trish, Ally and I waited as he put the phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table.

_Ding Dong._

We all turned towards the door, just as the distinctive ringing came from outside.

Ally bit her lip, "Unless they're already here."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! Again! Wow, I am obsessed with these... so? What do you think? Do you hate me? Probably... oh, well, it gets better next chapter. Which I will post next week or the week after. P.S, don't forget to check out the poll on my profile for all the registered users. As for the 'guests', just review one of the stories that you like the sound of. If you don't remember, here are the suggestions (?):<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>_Every time Ally goes into Art class, there's a small origami crane sitting on her desk. Sometimes, there's always a small pink sticky note beside it. And written on the note would always be some cheesy romantic or very inspirational quotes. She hates to admit it, but she loves the cranes and always ends up keeping them in a box at home. One day, she finds a crane in her locker and a sticky note next to it. On the sticky note, it says three words; 'My name's Austin'._

**2. _Honestly, moving into my own apartment wasn't so bad. The pros; I had more privacy and more space for everything. The cons; there was this really, really annoying guy who sang at the top of his lungs while playing music in the highest volume. I've never actually met the guy before, but when you're trying to get as much sleep as possible for the next shift at Melody's; expect the unexpected, right?_**

**3. **_"If you need an apartment, just ask Austin." Adeline said, popping a cherry in her mouth. "Who?" "My brother? The one I've been telling you about-goddamn it, do you even pay attention to what I've been saying?" She sighed, "Anyway, his apartment buddy has just moved out, so I'm sure he won't mind sharing with you." "I don't know..." "Too late, here he comes!"_

**4. It**_** was supposed to be a simple project. They were supposed to be a family, or else they would get an F and never graduate. The teacher was even going to let the partners -or well, 'couples'- choose their child from the orphanage, just to let the orphans enjoy life a little. At least for a few months. Ally just never expected the teacher to hate her so much as to partner her with Austin Moon -the supposed 'bad boy' and prankster of Marino High. Yeah, she's pretty sure her teacher hates her**._

**5. **_We were the definition of 'opposites'. He was one of the most confident guys at school, and he was so POPULAR! Me, well... I'm not. I'm a shy, insecure know-it-all with no friends. Unless you include my dog. The thing is; my mother and his are the best of friends, we grew up together and have lived next to each other for our entire lives. Yet, I barely know the guy. Well, everything changed way too soon for my own good._

**6. _"So... are you always in detention?" I asked, glancing over at him. He grunted, not turning to look at me. I pursed my lips, nodding at his response. "Why are you in here this time?" I asked, turning to him. He just stared ahead, tapping his pencil against the desk. I looked down at my own desk, my finished homework stacked neatly to the side. I looked back at him, opening my mouth to ask another question. He only sighed and plugged his earphones on. I guess that was the end of our conversation._**

**7. **_"Maybe you shouldn't be such a bitch." "Maybe you shouldn't be such a dick!" "Maybe you shouldn't look through other people's windows!" "Well, maybe you shouldn't leave your fucking windows open!" "Ugh, your the most annoyest know-it-all ever!" "That's not even a word!" "See!? You're such a fucking know-it-all!" "Ugh, just keep your goddamn windows closed or at least close the curtains!" And with that, I slammed the window shut and swiped the curtains shut. Yeah, Austin Moon was a pain in the ass._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! See you next time!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey there, everybody! How's it going? Good? Not-so-good? Either way, here's another chapter of ****That Cliché Love Story. Enjoy, and PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>**

****Chapter 26: Their Story Part 2****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Previously on <strong>****That Cliché Love Story:**

_"Do you still have contact with that Nixon guy?" Trish asked, looking back and forth between Dez and me._

_I shrugged, "I think he's changed his number."_

_"And if he hasn't?"_

_"We can try to contact him." Dez said, slipping his phone out of his pocket. Trish, Ally and I waited as he put the phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table._

Ding Dong.

_We all turned towards the door, just as the distinctive ringing came from outside._

_Ally bit her lip, "Unless they're already here."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ally's POV<strong>_

I watched everybody's reaction.

Trish was frozen, afraid to move as if she was being watched. Dez was nibbling on the nail of his thumb as he kept glancing from Austin to the door. Austin merely glared at the door as if to will whoever it was -most likely The Rider Gang- to leave.

I sighed, standing up as I maneuvered my way towards the door. Austin grabbed my wrist, his eyebrows creased together as he looked at me with the 'be careful' expression. I nodded and pulled my wrist away as I continued with soft footsteps towards the front door.

I paused behind the door, pressing my lips together as I contemplated whether I should open the door. I sighed, wrapping my hand around the handle, twisting it and pulling it open. My eyes landed on three people; two males and a female.

"Hi?" I started my acting skills again.

The guy at the front narrowed his bright blue eyes at me. "Who're you?" He snapped, his eyes looking over my shoulder as if trying to look for someone.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me? Who the _fuck _do you think you _are_? You come ringing the doorbell and act like douche bag? You know what, fuck you! I'm gonna slam the door in your face now." I glared and swung the door shut. I growled in frustration when I saw a foot had been stuck to stop the door from shutting. I pulled the door open again, glaring at the blonde man. "What!?"

"Where's Austin?" He asked, glancing over my shoulder again.

"Okay, stop fucking doing that!" I exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Stop looking over my freaking shoulder!"

He raised his hands up, taking a step back. "Eric, you take this. She's fucking weird." He pushed the other guy -Eric- in front.

I smirked at Eric, almost challenging him to tempt me to yell at him.

Eric stepped up, slipping his hands in his pockets. He gave me a nod, "Hey."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Hey."

Eric smirked, "Sorry for my brother. He can be a dick sometimes-"

"No kidding."

"-but we were just wondering if you knew this guy; he has blonde hair, but I guess it could be dyed now? His name's Austin Moon." He gestured to his hair as if that would help. His freaking hair is jet black.

I raised an eyebrow at them, glancing at the boys then at the girl who had stayed silent the entire time. She just stared at me.

"Yeah, I know him. Why?" I turned back to Eric.

He glanced at the girl and his brother -obviously Titan- before returning to look back at me. "Yeah, um, so... we were wondering if you knew where he was?"

I scoffed, "Do I look like someone who knows where he is?"

_Yes._

_Shut up._

"Well, um... doesn't he, like, live here?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Not as far as I know. Why? Who're you?"

Acting dumb was pretty simple, now that I think about it.

"Uh... we're just some friends of his." He said, gesturing to his friends.

I nodded. "Well, next time that I see him, I'll tell him that his friends want to talk him." I went to close the door again, before grinning and opening the door again. "Or... you could tell him yourself."

They looked at me with confused expressions.

I gestured them inside and they walked in hesitantly. The girl -Simone, most likely- stared at me before following the boys into the living room as I closed the door. I walked inside the living room, walking past them towards Austin. He glanced away from The Rider Gang and grabbed my hand before pulling me down as I sat beside him. I crossed my legs on the cushion as I watched the surprise look on the three people.

"This is the part where you start talking." Trish spoke up, rolling her eyes.

The girl -I really need to stop calling her that- narrowed her eyes at Trish and growled angrily.

"Calm down, Simone." Titan snapped, making Simone roll her eyes as she sat down on a single couch. Titan turned back to us, staring at Austin and Dez. "So this is where you've been."

Austin smirked, "Pretty much."

Eric cleared his throat, "How're you?"

Austin merely shrugged. "We're fine, I guess. What about you guys?"

Eric turned towards Titan, "We're okay."

"Where's Nixon?" Dez spoke up.

Titan stared at the red head, "Actually... that's what we're here about. Mostly. We don't know _where_ he is."

I glanced at Austin, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. I grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze as he turned towards me. He nodded, assuring me that he was fine before turning back to what was left of The Rider Gang.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What we mean," Simone started, "is that Nixon Kramer just _up and left _the fucking house. No note, no clue to where he's going. The only thing he left was his phone on the kitchen island."

Austin tightened his grip on my hand. "He's gone?"

Eric nodded.

"And you think he came here?" Dez asked.

Titan shrugged, "We assumed he'd come to you and Austin or something. I don't know."

Austin shook his head, "No. Nixon hasn't come to me."

"Neither." Dez added.

"Well, do you have any idea where he'd be?" Eric asked, taking a seat on the arm of Simone's seat.

Austin and Dez shook their heads.

"Maybe he went to visit his grandma!" Dez exclaimed. We all stared at him with confused expressions. "Or not. Whatever."

"Nixon's grandmother died last year." Simone murmured, staring at the ground.

Austin's eyes widened, "Damn."

Titan smirked, "You sure missed a hell of a lot." He looked at me, "But it seems we've missed a lot, too. I never took you as a relationship type of guy, Austin."

Austin looked at me, smiling as he squeezed my hand and pulled my closer so that my back was against his chest. "People can change. I definitely did."

"We can tell." Simone glared at me.

I leaned further back into Austin as his arms wrapped around my waist. God, I was so glad he was there.

"Simone, calm your tits." Eric snapped at her, standing up as he stood next to his brother. "Sorry about her, she's been a bitch since you guys have left."

"Asshole." Simone coughed.

I smiled slightly into Austin neck before pulling away. Austin rested his chin on my shoulder.

"When did you start dating?" Titan asked.

Austin kissed my shoulder, even though it was covered by his long-sleeved flannel plaid shirt. "A few weeks now, but I've known her practically my entire life. And hated her half the time."

"Aww..." I cooed, "Only half? Well, aren't I a lucky girl?"

Austin nipped the my neck at my sarcasm, making me slap his arm playfully. "But seriously, you're lucky."

"The hell are you talking about? You dated Gabriel and you-know-who and many others." By 'you-know-who', I meant Roxie.

Austin didn't seem to mind that I didn't say her name, only shrugging behind me. "Still. You're lucky."

"Yeah, even Simone couldn't get a relationship out of him." Titan sniggered. Simone kicked his ankle, making him hop around as he grabbed his foot. "Ow!"

"You deserved it." Simone replied.

"Yeah, you really did." Trish added.

Titan glared at both girls, making them giggle.

"Now, before we get into more... talking, do you have anything to eat?" Eric asked us.

I turned to Austin before turning back to them, "Sure. How about brunch?"

Eric sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair. "Anything besides McDonald's."

I laughed, climbing off the couch as I pulled Trish along, leaving the Gang to have their reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading Chapter 26. It wasn't much, but I wanted to give you a sneak peak of the story that I have decided to post. THE VOTES ARE IN, GUYS! Although, I'm still working on Chapter 1, here's the sneak peak. I'm pretty sure you can guess which story had the most votes.<strong>

Waking up early was my usual routine, but waking up at 5 in the morning because of some moron who's blasting music so loud that it makes the floor vibrate? Yeah, that was definitely not part of my plan.

I groaned into my pillow as I placed my hand over my ear. Snapping my eyes open, I swung my legs over the bed and stalked over to the window.

Austin Moon was going to pay.

**It's short, but I don't want to give much away. Don't forget to review, and I'll tell you when I end up posting the story.**

**Love, FashionLovah! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, guys! So, I know I haven't been on in a long time (technically, like, a month or so), and I'm so sorry! I had a Science test (which I haven't got the results back for yet), I had a Maths test (which I'm pretty sure I told you about because I FAILED) and then I've had a Geography, English and History test. So much shiz is going on, and I can't even think straight. But, however, I've come up with Chapter 27 for you guys! **

**P.S, I didn't like the preview of the story I was making, so I decided to change the entire story and began again. The previous preview will be at the bottom of the page, but the new one will be under it. **

**Enjoy Chapter 27, but don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't do much of this, but I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! And, unfortunately, the cast has finished filming and I'm sad, sad, sad (did anyone remember Austin saying that in Season 1?). Even if Austin and Ally are done-so, I'll still have them in my heart and we'll always love them as a couple, as partners and as friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Clich<strong>**é Love Story**

**Chapter 27: Their Story Part 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on That Clich<strong>**é Love Story:**

_"Now, before we get into more... talking, do you have anything to eat?" Eric asked us._

_I turned to Austin before turning back to them, "Sure. How about brunch?"_

_Eric sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair. "Anything besides McDonald's."_

_I laughed, climbing off the couch as I pulled Trish along, leaving the Gang to have their reunion._

* * *

><p><em><strong> Ally's POV<strong>_

"So... are you all staying here long?" I asked as everybody ate their salad and pancake.

I know, I know. 'Salad and pancake, what kind of mix is that?' But, Trish wanted pancakes and I wanted salad, so we compromised.

Simone shrugged, "Maybe."

"We're thinking about it." Eric said, "Miami isn't as bad as we thought it would be."

"How bad did you think it was?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"From a scale 1-10, 1 meaning it would be horrible as Hell and 10 being Heaven? We thought it would be really hot and about... 4." Titan answered, poking his fork into a lettuce and putting it in his mouth.

Trish shrugged, coating maple syrup all over her pancakes.

"So, um, about Nixon. How do you know if he just left the gang? Maybe he was kidnapped?" Austin asked, cutting his pancake into a small piece and eating it.

"I don't think so. Would the kidnapper take all of his clothes?" Simone asked, popping a tiny tomato in her mouth.

"Maybe. Depends on how much the clothes are worth."

Simone scoffed, "Please. This entire outfit costs more than his entire wardrobe. His clothes aren't _that _expensive."

"Right... because you like to waste your money on 'designer' clothes and not useful things." Eric muttered, earning a shove and glare from Simone.

I laughed, shaking my head. "How did you three meet? Like, properly?"

Simone smiled at me, "It's a cute story. Nothing to do with drugs or smoking, trust me."

"We met in sixth grade." Titan added.

"This is how it began." Eric continued.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eric's POV<strong>_

_"Miss Collins is going to kill you." I growled at my brother as he placed his small white mouse into his locker. "She hates mice."_

_"First off; it's one _mouse_. Second; Miss Collins would never find out." Titan replied as he closed his locker. _

_I rolled my eyes, "She's allergic to mice, you idiot."_

_Titan shrugged, "So?"_

_"_So_, if she starts sneezing, she'll know that someone brought a mice to school." I replied._

_Titan rolled his eyes, "Calm down. She won't know who's locker it would be in."_

_I scoffed, "Not if I tell I her."_

_Titan glared at me, before breaking into a smile. "Nice one, bro. But seriously, if you tell anyone, I will kill you."_

_I rolled my eyes, "You sound just like Dad. Saying stuff, but not actually meaning it."_

_Titan frowned, his eyes hardening as he thought of our father. "I'm not like Dad. I will _never _be like Dad. Never."_

_"Never say never." I replied._

_The bell rang, indicating the end of lunch and students rushed out of the cafeteria and into the halls. I patted Titan's shoulder, leading him towards our classroom._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trish's POV<strong>_

"Wait-hold up! How the heck does this have to do with anything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and hand.

Simone rolled her eyes, but didn't reply, biting into her baby tomato.

"The mice and Miss Collins are involved with this story." Titan replied, before sighing. "_Anyway_..."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Titan's POV<strong>_

_"Titan Campbell!" Miss Collins screeched later that day before lunch. She was sneezing, her nose was bright red and she had tears in her eyes. "I'm assuming this is your mouse?"_

_She took a small white mouse out of her pocket. It squeaked, twitching its nose in the air._

_"Nibbles!" I exclaimed, before realizing that I had given myself away. "That's not mine!"_

_"Really?" Miss Collins asked sarcastically, before sighing and setting the white mouse on my desk. "You know what, mister? Detention at lunch for you and your brother -don't look so innocent, Eric, I know you were involved somehow- for bringing a mouse at school. Another detention tomorrow at recess for lying, too." She turned around and walked out of the classroom._

_I groaned, slipping Nibbles into the inside pocket of my hoodie. _

_Eric slapped my arm, glaring. "This is _your _fault."_

_I only rolled my eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Lunch time came quick and Eric and I walked inside. The only other person in detention besides Eric and I were Tommy West and a girl.<em>

_"What's a girl doing in detention?" Tommy snickered from his seat at the back._

_The brunette just continued doodling in her notebook, ignoring Tommy, who sighed in annoyance. Eric sat down at the front and I took a seat next to the girl, behind Eric._

_"Hey." I smiled, but she didn't reply. "What's your name?"_

_"Why does it matter?" She asked, not looking up as she began to trace the bright blue flower on her drawing._

_I shrugged, "Just curious. But you don't have to be such a jerk about it." I responded, before unzipping my hoodie a bit so that I could peak inside at Nibbles. I smiled and unzipped my bag, taking out a piece of cheese before tucking it inside so that Nibbles could nibble on it. I smiled when I felt her lick my fingers._

_The girl looked up, raising an eyebrow at me. "Either you have a mouse in there, or you're very weird and stupid." She said, a smile tugging at her lips when I just looked at her as I continued feeding Nibbles. "I'm Simone. Simone Kennedy. Who're you?"_

_I grinned, "Titan Campbell at your service."_

_Simone rolled her eyes, "That is stupidly cheesy. She shoved her table closer to mine and shuffled her chair closer before peaking over my shoulder. "What's its name?"_

_"_It _is called Nibbles, and _it _is a she." I told her._

_Simone laughed quietly, "Cute."_

_I nodded before grabbing another piece of cheese and handing it to Simone. "You wanna feed it to her?" _

_She nodded eagerly, abandoning her colourful pens and pencils before grabbing the cheese on her fingers. I unzipped the hoodie a little more, making sure Mr Butler was still asleep. I turned to Simone so that she could see Nibbles more clearly as she began to feed her. _

_Simone giggled as Nibbles tongue brushed against her fingers, "She's so cute." Simone whispered._

_I nodded, "I know. I found her in my bedroom, eating all of the Cheetos on the floor."_

_Simone scrunched up her nose, "You leave Cheetos on your floor?"_

_I shook my head, "No. She must have somehow opened it."_

_Simone smiled, continuing to feed Nibbles._

_"You do realise that if Mr Butler wakes up and sees you with Nibbles, he's going to give you another detention?" Eric asked, turning around._

_Simone only blinked at him while I sighed._

_"Simone, this is my party-pooper of a non-identical twin brother, Eric. Eric, this is Simone." _

_Eric gave her a nod, to which she nodded back. _

_"By the way, Mr Butler won't be waking up until later. He sleeps through everything, except for the bell because apparently the screeching ring sounds like his baby, Jonathan, crying at 3 A.M in the morning." Simone said, before grabbing another piece of cheese and giving it to Nibbles._

_"Why 3 A.M?" I raised an eyebrow._

_Simone shrugged, "I don't know."_

_"If you guys could just _shut up_, I'm trying to catch some z's." Tommy shouted._

_Eric, Simone and I turned to him, before returning back to our previous conversation._

_"I'm telling the principal that you brought a rat to school." Tommy interrupted once again. "Then you'll be in deep trouble and won't be allowed to bring the rat to school no more."_

_Simone stood up, stomping over to Tommy with a pen in her hand. She put the pen against his neck and glared. "First of all; Nibbles is not a _rat_. Nibbles is a mouse. Second of all; you're not gonna tell the principal, and you know why? Because you don't want your last year in primary school to be a living hell, do you? Keep in mind that whenever you want to talk bad about someone -or_ something_-_,_ remember that there are more things to say about you." She leaned closer, "And if you want to tell the principal, go ahead; see what happens."_

_She pulled away and walked back to Eric and I, plopping down on her seat again. She returned to feeding Nibbles while I glanced at Tommy, who was rubbing his neck where Simone had held the point of her pen at. Eric smirked and high-fived Simone as discreetly as he could._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ally's POV<em>**

"Aw, that's adorable." Dez gushed, "I never get tired of hearing it."

Trish laughed, "Girl power!" She fist-bumped Simone and they burst out laughing.

I shook my head, a smile on my face. "Nothing like a girl holding a pen to a boy's throat while threatening about mice."

Everyone laughed, making me join in.

Maybe The Rider Gang won't be that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I know it wasn't exactly much, but I wanted to tell the story behind Titan, Eric and Simone's friendship and how the met. So if you haven't figured out how the met; they met through a mouse, a mouse named Nibbles. Anyway, what did you think? Was it good, bad or okay? Oh, and here's the previous sneak peak:<strong>

Waking up early was my usual routine, but waking up at 5 in the morning because of some moron who's blasting music so loud that it makes the floor vibrate? Yeah, that was definitely not part of my plan.

I groaned into my pillow as I placed my hand over my ear. Snapping my eyes open, I swung my legs over the bed and stalked over to the window.

Austin Moon was going to pay.

**BUT, I have changed the entire story, so here is how the preview goes:**

"Is that Lexia!?" Carmin gaped, looking out my window.

I glanced up, "I thought Lexia was visiting her grandparents today. Why would she be with Austin Moon? In his bedroom?" I got out of my seat, walking towards my window. Looking over Carmin's shoulder, I almost gasped at the sight of Carmin's girlfriend kissing Austin. "Is that...?"

"It has to be. Her hair's exactly is the same messy ponytail as it was this morning and those shorts... those are mine because I let her borrow them yesterday." Carmin's voice cracked as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hand came to wipe them, but she was already sobbing, running over to my bed and collapsing on it as she cried her heart out.

I wanted to hug her, and assure her that it was okay, that I never liked Lexia anyway because she kept taking everything that was Carmin's, but I had a better idea. I was going to talk to Austin and Lexia. Through mine and his window. Right here, and right fucking _now_.

**If you have questions, just review them and I'll answer them next chapter. Also, today's the last day of school until next semester, so I've got plenty of time to spend on this story rather than go outside and enjoy the fresh air... Don't forget to review! **

**Love, FashionLovah! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, everybody! I'm baaaaaacckk! **

**And, yes, I know you all probably hate me for not updating and going silent for, like, a year or something. And I'd like to apologise in advance, because of the way I've been neglecting this story and the readers and everything. I'd first like to thank you all for still continuing to read; and for those of you who are new to this story, welcome! **

**But secondly, please do not expect me to update regularly. I'm not busy, it's just that I'm a really lazy writer who's going with the flow of the story, so I don't really have anything figured out for the future chapters (sorry!). **

**Thirdly, ever since I had asked all of you for what story I should write, number 7 seemed to be the most popular one. I had published the first chapter of that story as well as this update, so check it out! It's called History, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would check it out! Now, you can go ahead and read this chapter and the next!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 28: The Good, The Bad and The Evil**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

Everything was going well, at least for the first few days. I don't know about the next few days, though. It seems as if when everything's going so well, life decides to throw in a little more chaos.

I continued helping with the dance committee, and Titan, Eric and Simone would visit whenever they could. Austin and Dez were busy with trying to help them find out where Nixon was, and Trish... well, I honestly have no idea what she does anymore. I barely see her. Oh, and Elliot, Gavin, Dallas and I are hanging out a lot more.

At least one of them is with me at all times whenever I'm spending time with helping set up the dance, because they're afraid that I'll get into the same situation as last time.

Oh god, I hadn't even told Austin about that yet.

I made the boys swear not to tell Austin, and I really hope they can keep their promises. It was still an embarrassing thing to bring up whenever the three idiots and I were together.

"Ally? Ally!"

A finger snapped in front of my face, bringing me out of my daydream. Cassidy raised an eyebrow at me, her blue eyes questioning me silently. "You okay?"

I smiled, nodding, "Yeah. Just daydreaming."

She sat next me against the wall, setting her wrapped hamburger on her lap. "About what?"

I shrugged, "Life."

Cassidy snorted. "'Life'? Wow, that's so cliché." She grinned at me, "So... what part of life are you daydreaming about?"

"You know, the good, the bad, the evil."

"'Evil'?"

"Yeah. There's a lot of evil in the world, Cass, it's always lurking in the corner. It's always in the corner of your mind. Something you almost forget about but somehow still feel it's presence."

Cassidy and I sat in silence, watching the other members of the committee eat and chat about.

"That was deep."

I turned my head, grinning when I saw that it was Dallas. "Hey."

"'Sup?" He plopped down next to me, handing me a sandwich and a Coke.

"Nothing much." Cassidy softly smiled at him, accepting the water bottle that he gave her.

"Really? What was all that 'lots of evil the world' shit then?"

"Like you said, it was just shit." I replied, taking a bite out of the sandwich. I sent him a cheeky grin, swallowing my bite.

Dallas snorted, "Yeah. Okay." He tipped his head back as he took a long gulp.

"You wanna slow down there, buddy?" Cassidy laughed.

"Nah. I need it."

"What happened? Girl problems?"

"Something like that."

"Come on, what's wrong?" I asked.

Dallas sighed, fiddling with the can in his hand. "There's this girl that I like..." He bit his lip, tapping the side of the black Coca Cola Zero can. "But I don't think she would notice me even if I tried."

I smiled at him. "Dallas, have you tried though?"

He sighed, "Yeah. I've tried spending a lot of time with her and talking to her as often as I called." He licked his lip, "But I think she only sees me as a friend. Or maybe not even that."

"Well," Cassidy spoke up. "I think you should try speaking to her about your feelings. She's a girl, she'll like hearing about your feelings and stuff. Guy's don't normally do it, so most girls totally dig it. It's kind of a turn on."

I snorted, nudging Cassidy with my shoulder. "Are we talking about sex or Dallas' feelings?"

"Both."

I rolled my eyes, popping my Coke open. "This is gonna be an interesting day."

Cassidy smirked at me in return. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

"So how'd it go?" I asked immediately as Dez hung up.

He shook his head, "Nothing. The boss has no idea where he is, but he says he's pissed that Nixon's skipping his shifts. He told me he'll contact me as soon as he hears something." Dez slipped his phone back into his pocket.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "How could he just disappear off the face of Earth without anyone noticing?"

Dez sighed, "Maybe he's skipping town? Maybe he's doing a private drug deal?"

"Maybe he's dead." I mumbled.

"Austin, don't say that." Dez said.

"Why not? We don't know, though, do we!? He could be lying in a forest somewhere, bleeding out, choking in his own blood. He could be in a cell somewhere, starving to death! He could be dead or going through torture right now, and we have no way of finding out!" I screamed, "We have no way of knowing."

"Austin..." Dez mumbled, taking a cautious step towards me.

I stepped back, turning around and grabbing my leather jacket off my bed. "I need some fresh air. Call or text me if something's popped up or if there's news." I nudged past my best friend, practically running downstairs. Soon, I was out of my house, the fresh breeze hitting my face as I breathed in fresh air.

I walked down the sidewalk, hands in my pocket as I looked around the neighbourhood.

Everything seemed so quiet and calm, yet why did I feel so stiff and agitated? Everything felt like it was flying out of it's axis, and yet everyone was so calm.

They didn't know of the bad things that were happening around them, or if they did, they chose to ignore it.

Maybe I should choose to ignore it.

I shook my head.

No, I can't just _ignore_ it. I have to do something about it, I have to clear my mind and find out a way to get in touch with Nixon, wherever the hell he is. I have to find out if he's dead or alive; if he's being kept somewhere; if he was kidnapped or if he had ran away.

I just had to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not exactly sure if Austin's thoughts were kind of intense or not, but he seems kind of frustrated, don't you think? He wants to find the friend, who was more like a brother, that helped him escape from his secret drug-dealing gang life. Who do you guys think that Dallas has a crush on? Do you think she'll return his feelings?<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah! **


	29. Chapter 29

**This is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry for that! But there's an Auslly scene in this to make up for it! Enjoy and don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Cliché Love Story<strong>

**Chapter 28: "Wow, kinky."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, all the stress lines gone from his face, all the bruises from that night -you know, the one where I was locked into the janitor's closet and came home, only to find out that Austin had been beaten up?- were faded. Yet, he still had a frown on his face, a small one albeit, but a frown nonetheless.

"How is he?" My mother asked me through my phone, breaking me out of my thought.

"He's fine, I guess. He came back at around 9 o'clock and was shivering from the rain. Dez told me that Austin had walked out on him, saying that he needed fresh air." I bit my lip, "He's sick. But he's resting right now."

I heard Mum sigh. "All of this drama is getting to him. His father had divorced his mother, and had left to live with some other woman. He's been traumatised from that-that _night_." I heard her sniff, her voice cracking. "Gosh, I wish they would find out who had murdered that young girl."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, tell me about it." I closed my eyes, leaning back against the door. "Have the investigators asked anything yet? Or told you anything?"

Mum sighed, "No. They haven't told us anything yet. The only thing they were sure of was the fact that the girl was dragged to our house." She sighed again. "Ally, if they ask you about anything, answer truthfully, okay? Whoever murdered this girl needs to be put in jail, and whether or not they ask something personal, answer honestly. I don't want you to be in trouble either, honey."

"Yeah. I know." I took a deep breath, "Mum?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"What about Gabriel? Is she still going to be staying with us?" I held my breath.

"Actually, I talked to Mimi about this. And, well..."

"Well? Well, what?"

"Well... Mimi suggested that Gabriel could stay with her, and I agreed."

I almost groaned in frustration. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Mum apologized sincerely before sighing. "Please, just deal with her for one month. And that's it! I've got to go now, though. Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled before hanging up.

I was so not looking forward to this.

* * *

><p>"Ally?"<p>

I immediately shot out my seat, racing over to Austin's bed as fast as I could. I pushed him down as he tried to sit up, swinging my leg over his hip so that I was straddling his hips. "What were you thinking!?" I screamed in his face, glaring as hard as I could while keeping my hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Uhh..." He stared up at me, slightly frightened. "I was thinking that I was gonna get up and get a glass of water?"

"Not that!" I pulled away, slapping his chest as hard as I could. He grunted in pain, and I almost reacted, but then he just grinned up at me. I glared again, "Don't smile! This is not funny, whatsoever!"

"Who said it was funny?" Austin continued to grin, anyway.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would you stay out in the rain almost the entire night? You know that you have to stay in bed all day now, right? You're sick, and if I see you trying to sneak out, I will handcuff you to the bed."

Austin continued smiling. "Wow, kinky."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. And then realisation hit me. "Not like that!" I exclaimed, hitting his chest multiple times, except more gently.

He grabbed my wrists, stopping me from slapping him -even though it's his chest- anymore. Austin smirked up at me, "You done?"

"Not. Yet." I pulled a hand away, slapping his chest again. I sighed, "Now I am."

"Good." Austin sighed, running a hand through his tussled hair. "I'm sorry-"

"You should be."

"-but I just needed some time away from the drama. And I also needed fresh air to clear my head from all those nasty thoughts of the possibility of Nixon being dead by the time we find him. If we find him, I mean."

I faltered, realising everything. "Austin..."

"I know. I shouldn't have stayed out in the rain, especially not for such a long time." He smiled weakly, "It's just that the rain is so soothing. It calmed me down a little bit from all the anger, the frustration and the stress."

"'The anger'? Is that why you're knuckle is bruised?" I grabbed his hand in mine, but watched his face. I ran my thumb over his bruised knuckles. "Did you hit something?"

Austin shrugged slightly, "It was just a pole. I was pissed off for no reason, and had to punch something. And the pole was nearby, so I punched it."

"How many times?"

"Just once or twice. Maybe three times." He paused, "Last night was a little blurry."

I nodded, "You came back home drunk and crying."

He groaned, throwing his head back as he shut his eyes. "You've got be kidding me!"

I smiled, "It was kind of cute. If only you weren't sneezing so much, and shivering from the cold with a bruised and slightly bleeding knuckle."

Austin sighed, "I'm sorry."

I leaned down, resting my head in the crook of his neck while intertwining our hands together. I sighed, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time on my update! Which will probably be next week or the week after that! Some time towards the weekends! Don't forget to review what you thought, and check out my new story, History!<strong>

**Love, FashionLovah!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm pretty sure it's been about two weeks, and like I said the last chapter, I won't be updating often, but I _will_ be updating as much as I _can_. **

**Now, this chapter is actually kind of gibberish, but it also gets kind of intense towards the end. Kind of. **

**Anyway, don't forget to review and follow/favourite! Enjoy, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>That Clich<strong>**é**** Love Story**

**Chapter 30: Not About The Money**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"So... what happened?" I asked that night, as we laid in bed.

Austin sighed, "I'm not sure. I probably drank too much to remember, but all I know is there was a lot of pain. Mainly from my knuckles." He put his arms around me, pulling me closer. I smiled, clutching his shirt.

"You probably got into a fight." I replied.

"Yeah. But I don't have any new bruises or cuts."

"Maybe the bruises will appear later?" I held his hand, rubbing my thumb over the purple and blue knuckles gently.

"Maybe." Austin kissed my head, "I'm sorry."

I sighed, "I'm not the only one you should apologise to. You walked out on Dez after you gave him a speech of how Nixon could possibly be dead. I think he needs the apology more than me."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I smirked, hiding my face in his chest.

He poked my side, making me squeak, resulting in me squirming away from him. He followed, pulling me back into our previous embrace. He sighed, brushing the top of my hair slightly. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

I hummed in agreement, shutting my eyes as I began to grow tired.

"Night, Allygator."

"Night, Austin."

* * *

><p>"Go on!" I pushed Austin slightly forward, urging him to walk over to where Dez stood, grabbing books from his locker. "Go apologise."<p>

Austin sighed, running a hand through his hair as he raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't know how to..." Austin pouted, standing firmly in the middle of the hallway.

"You start by saying 'I'm sorry for...' and then you finish it off with what you're sorry for or what you had done." I replied.

He glared at me in return. "I know how to apologise. I just don't know how to approach him."

I sighed, stepping closer to Austin, leaving a foot or two of space between us. "He's your best friend. You shouldn't be worried about how to approach him; do it the way you normally do."

Austin groaned, hanging his head forward, his hair falling like curtains around his face.

I rolled my eyes, wrapping my hands around the back off his neck and forcing him to look up. "Austin, you just have to walk over and apologise. It's not that big a deal. And, plus, Dez will understand why you're so stressed lately." I looked him in the eyes. "He'll forgive you."

He flinched, realising that I knew exactly what he was afraid of. "How are you so sure?"

"I may not have had many friends over the years -because of _somebody_-" I narrowed my eyes at him, "-but I know that if you sincerely apologise for what you did, there's a highly likely chance that they'll accept your apology and forgive you."

Austin pressed his lips together into a thin line, his expression revealing what was going through his head. "I don't know..."

I sighed, starting to get annoyed. "Damn it, Austin, just _apologise_! It's not a difficult task." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Unless this has something to do with your ego? Are you so arrogant that you can't apologise? Is it that you've never apologised to someone before because you're so used to others being the first to apologise? Is that it-"

"Okay, fine! I'm going!" Austin threw his hands in the air, spinning around and walking to Dez.

I smiled to myself, silently cheering for getting him to push his ego aside and man up.

* * *

><p>"I'm not watching this stupid show again!"<p>

"But it's a marathon!"

"I've seen it a million times in L.A! We're not watching it again." Eric growled at Simone.

"Yes, we are." She hissed, ripping the remote out of his hands.

"Why can't we watch The Walking Dead?"

"Because it's stupid and completely unrealistic."

"Oh, and Friends is supposed to be funny?"

"Actually, yeah it is. It's hilarious, in fact."

"No, it isn't." Eric grabbed the remote. "We're watching The Walking Dead."

"You asshole, for the last time, I said no!" Simone snatched it away, "I'm on my fucking period, you prick. I'm allowed to watch whatever I want for the meantime. I'm sick and tired of seeing blood ooze out of my woman-hole, and I need to watch something to get me distracted from the cramps. Would you like to go through all these pain that us women have to go through? I don't think so!"

Eric just stood there for a moment, staring at her. "We're watching The Walking Dead."

"No, we're gonna fucking watch Friends!" Simone exclaimed, and they were at it again.

"You think they got a thing?" Trish asked me as we watched the two fight, leaning over as she whispered it as quietly as she could.

Who knew what they would do if they thought that we thought that they had a thing.

I smirked, "Probably."

"They remind me of you and Austin. You know, before you guys were a thing, too." Trish smiled.

I gaped at her, eyes wide. "What?"

Trish snickered, "You and Austin used to bicker all the time. Which then lead to girls bitching about you because, 'Austin's perfect, why would she insult him like that?'." Her voice went high pitched to mimic the annoying pitch of the girls at our school.

I snorted, "Okay. You have me there."

Trish smiled, "I never pictured you to be Austin's girlfriend." Her eyes softened, "But now? I totally see it. You guys work."

I snorted a laugh, shaking my head. "Come on, why would you say that?"

"Are you kidding? Have you never heard of opposites attract? You're like water and oil; you like pickles, he likes pancakes; you have stage fright and is afraid of having so much attention, Austin practically thrives in having attention!" Trish grabbed my hand, "But despite it all, you guys make it work. I'm so jealous of your relationship."

I bit my tongue, resisting the urge to tell her all the reasons why she shouldn't be jealous; the top reason being that the relationship was fake and we were just pretending. I forced a smile, "You'll find somebody to make a relationship work as well."

Trish groaned, leaning back. "I doubt it."

* * *

><p>Whenever the weekends arrived, it felt like I was blessed.<p>

I didn't need to worry about school and I could just relax.

Unfortunately, not this weekend. Or the weekend after that. Or the one after that.

And why? Gabriel Haydon, that's why.

"Are you cool about this?" I asked Austin as we headed out of school.

"Sure. Why not?" Austin shrugged.

"Um, because she's your ex and she's staying over for an entire month?" I stopped in my track, watching as Austin stopped a few feet away. He turned around, hands in his pocket. "Look, if you're not okay with all this, I can understand why. With everything going on, you probably don't want Gabriel added to your list of problems."

"Gabriel's _not_ a problem." Austin narrowed his eyes at me.

I raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what exactly did you mean it like?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nevermind." I walked past him, brushing his shoulder with my own as we headed towards his house.

We walked in silence; me, silently fuming and him a few paces behind me, probably pissed as well.

I don't understand what his problem is. He should know by now how much I dislike Gabriel, and I thought he had wanted revenge; that was why he asked me to fake-date him, right? Out of all the girls, he had asked the one girl that Gabriel hated, for revenge purposes because he knew that Gabriel would be pissed off about that fact.

I only agreed because I wanted to get Gabriel jealous, and because I needed the _money_.

Goddamn it, the money! It was supposed to be the only reason why I was doing all of this; but now that's changed.

It wasn't about the money anymore.

And, truthfully, I'm not sure what it's about anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll be truthful. This chapter was pretty crappy, but wait 'till next chapter! Something bad happens to Austin (and Ally) and it has nothing to do with Gabriel. ;) <strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review and follow and favourite the story and me! **

**Love, FashionLovah!**


End file.
